Hearts breaking even EDITADA
by LeelooKou
Summary: Termino el verano y comienza la universidad, cada uno por separado. Me aleje tres meses de todos, necesitaba pensar. Ahora quieren que nos reunamos. Acudir o no. Ya repase todo una y otra vez, es mejor seguir sola por mi cuenta." Pensaba Serena mientras colgaba el teléfono.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Comenzó el verano me sentía muy confundida, ya no quería seguir viviendo con mis tíos, siempre fueron muy atentos y jamás me pidieron cuentas, mucho menos me llamaron la atención, siempre me dejaron tranquila, sé que confían demasiado en mí.

Empecé a limpiar todas las cosas que tenía cumuladas desde hace tres años… increíble… tres años después comenzaba a sacar libro s y cuadernos, no los había limpiado. Pero la limpieza no es lo mío (jajajajajajajaja)

"peor ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... el primer cuaderno, Ja, tan cursi" y me ruborice, revise la fecha 12 de octubre, no escribía el año, nunca lo he hecho, si es una fecha importante seguramente recordare el año.

Si recuerdo perfectamente el año, el día el lugar. Ese 12 de octubre había comenzado el curso de inducción, los problemas con la administración de la preparatoria causaron un caos tremendo, y las instalaciones aún no se terminaban. Al parecer necesitaban muchas remodelaciones. Para que no tuviéramos que esperar los 9 meses que tardarían en acomodar todo, nos dieron este curso en otro lugar.

No me gusto, cuando lo recuerdo pienso que era horrible, no podíamos ni tomas bien las clases. Pero ahí iniciaron estos tres años.

Capítulo 1

Inspección

¡que feliz soy! Me quede en la preparatoria que quería y, por fin podía dejar el número 774 de la calle The Dr. en Fareham, e irme a…. Tatarata ¡Londres! Había valido la pena, pasar el tercer año de la secundaria estudiando y tratando de subir mi promedio.

Mis papás habían prometido que si lograba entrar a la preparatoria que deseaba, sin ningún pretexto iban dejar que me mudara. Y ya habían dejado todo listo.

Estoy terminando de instalarme en el 342 de Elm tree close (me da un poco de miedo, espero no venga Fredie Kruger)… uy mejo no pienso en eso… ¡que emoción! Para ir a la preparatoria todos los días debo cruzar por Abbey Road, que divertido seria ver al montón de bobos sorteando los autos para sacarse una foto jajajajajajaja.

Entrar a Irian School, era emocionante a mas no poder. Y sobre todo estaba determinada, toda la secundaria me la pase sin novio, y el chico que me gustaba, nunca me hizo caso... haya el… tonto.

La verdad es que estos meses me sentaron muy bien, si me viera ahora seguro diría "Serena ¿quieres ser mi novia?" ¡No! Jajajajaja seguro aquí si habrá alguien que valga la pena. Ya mañana empieza el curso de inducción y me compre el cuaderno más bonito, rosa claro, con muchas florecitas y un conejito peludo en medio. Mejor lleno los datos de una vez, no quiero que s e pierda

Nombre: Tsukino Serena

Grupo: aún no se… lo lleno mañana

Escuela: Irian School ¡sí!

Ya es tarde mejor me duermo

Tía Ikuko- porque grito todo el tiempo- ¡me voy a dormir!

Está bien serena, descansa- mi tía tan linda

Buenas noches tonta- ese odioso Sammy

Cállate tonto serás tu- no puedo dejar de gritar

¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿El despertador? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Y quiero dormir más! Serena si no te levanta vas a llegar tarde, y debes ir a inspeccionar el terreno… no querrás quedarte otros tres años sin novio o ¿sí?

Serena baja por el desayuno

Si, ya voy.

Falda… no es de niña boba… pants… no soy muy sueltos… jeans… no… bueno combinan con todo Jajajajaja. Tengo que apurarme, definitivo Serena que bien te pusiste en estas vacaciones ahora si conseguiré novio.

Bajare a desayunar rápido y me voy a ver a los del paso de cebra ¡sí!

Ya me voy tía

Adiós Serena- linda mi tía

Corre, Serena, corre… ya llegaste al cruce. No hay nadie que decepción, bueno al menos no voy atrasada para la escuela. ¿Por qué los arboles están tan altos? Ay mi cabeza

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Creo- pero quienes este ¡que guapo!

- No te había visto por aquí, soy Seiya Kou ¿y tú?

- Serena Tsukino, voy para la escuela

- ¿A cuál? No me digas quiero adivinar… vas a la Irian?

- Aja, si

- Entonces te acompaño, si no te molesta, Bombón

No te pongas roja Serena, peor me dijo bombón ¡ay qué lindo!

- También voy a esa escuela

Por lo visto, tu Seiya eres el primer candidato para ser mi novio.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí- dijo Seiya- supongo que no sabías que la escuela esta en remodelación y tendremos que tomar este curso aquí

- Si, lo sabía, pero no pensé que fuera aquí, es prácticamente un parque, y está más lejos que la preparatoria.

- Sí que eres exigente, Bombón. Eso me gusta, una persona como tú no merece esto

"mi corazón- pensó Serena- "tranquilízate"

- Pero haz tenido una ventaja, me conociste a mí.

- Si.- sonreí, y sin querer sentí como se me subía toda la sangre a la cabeza

Nos sentamos en los mejores lugares del saloncito, junto a la ventana con la vista más espectacular, llena de árboles y flores, él eligió el lugar exacto junto a la ventana, la luz que lo rodeaba resaltaba aún más lo guapo que es. Ojos azules, cabello negro largo recogido en una coleta, alto y tan lindo.

Con el pretexto de ver hacia afuera me quede observándolo, tal vez lo noto, no estoy segura.

De pronto se levantó.

- Hola- dijo, mientras voltee para ver a quien se refería

- Hola- respondió una voz tan viril

- ¿Qué tal el verano Darién? ¡cómo te trataron en Liverpool?- le pregunto Seiya

- Como siempre- respondió el otro chico con una voz indiferente

- Mira ella es Serena, es nueva en Londres- comento Seiya

- ¿Cómo supiste?- respondí

- Si fueras una chica londinense seguramente te habría visto y nunca te vi hasta esta mañana

- Hola Serena- dijo Darién, mientras sentía nuevamente que toda la sangre se acumulaba en mi cabeza, tiene una voz impactante

Darién tomo su lugar a mi lado izquierdo y Seiya estaba de mi lado izquierdo.

"no puedo ni escuchar lo que dicen ellos dos. Es tanta la emoción que me provocan, que solo escucho mi corazón, son tan atractivos, es el primer día y no puedo concentrarme nada que no sean ellos dos"

"me quiero ir, pero no debo, me están sudando las manos, estoy tan nerviosa… ¿qué me dicen? Concéntrate y escúchalos"

- Serena, no va allegar la maestra, pensamos en salir a dar una vuelta ¿quieres venir?- Seiya

- Si vamos para que conozcas mejor el lugar, nos gusta la bonita compañía- Darién

- ¡Claro!- respondí mientras sentía un hueco en la boca del estómago y una sensación de que me hacía falta aire, no sabía que extraña influencia tenían en mí estos dos, pero no era normal, nunca había sentido esto.

Caminamos unos 20 minutos y llegamos a los juegos de video y estuvimos cerca de dos horas en ese lugar, jugamos de todo, lo cual fue un alivio tremendo, pues pude enfocarme en otra cosa que no fueran ellos dos. Llegaron al lugar los demás del curso y de otros grupos y me tome la libertad de inspeccionar si había alguien más guapo, ya que quería un novio, pero no, tuve la fortuna de ser yo quien diera con ellos, no había ninguno que estuviera a su nivel.

- Se está llenando mucho, no crees Darién- dijo Seiya, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del videojuego

- Si, vámonos, llevemos a Sere a almorzar

- Vámonos Bombón

- Solo si me dejan pagar a mí el almuerzo- dije también sin apartar la vista del videojuego

Ellos e voltearon a ver, y sonrieron

- No es necesario Bombón

- Para eso estamos nosotros- dijo Darién

- Ya pagaron todos los video juegos, no me parece justo- respondí

- Está bien, si quieres pero comemos mucho- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, era seguro que tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse

- Solo termino con este nivel, ya casi… dije

Fue cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí por la espalda y se apoyó en los bordes del videojuego, estaba prácticamente abrazándome,, volteé para verter r de quien se trataba, y vi a Seiya, me distraje sin querer del video juego, el corazón empezó a latirme como si fuera un tren a toda macha.

- Cuidado, vas a perder,, no te distraigas, no tenemos prisa- me dijo Darién y puso su mano sobre la que yo tenía en el joystick, para mover la dirección del mismo

- Bombón, ya perdiste, no puede ser… ahora te llevaremos al almorzar

Sentí que tal vez estaban jugando conmigo y ya habían notado que cada vez que se me acercaban, o les daba la luz en los rostros, no podía evitar que la sangre se agolpara en mis mejillas, pero sus sonrisas eran tan francas y dulces que no los creía capaces de jugar con alguien así.

Tenía que terminar con las dudas y decidí interrogarlos

- ¿se conocen desde hace mucho? – pregunte dirigiéndome a los dos mientras caminábamos a The Crown, donde quisieron ir a almorzar.

- No- respondió Darién- solo tenemos desde junio siendo amigos. Nos conocimos el día que venimos a dejar las cartas de asignación para la preparatoria.

- Si, después nos vimos en las clases de natación, pero Darién va a la clase siguiente a la mía- dijo mientras yo me imaginaba a ellos dos en un traje de baño, en menos de un día, los dos me gustaban tanto, que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad los abría besado.

- Vaya, pensé que tenían toda la vida siendo amigos- dije

- No, para nada -respondió Seiya-peor a veces pasa…

- Que sientes como si conocieras a alguien de toda la vida- dijo Darién- como nos pasó contigo

- ¿ no sentiste lo mismo Bombón?- me pregunto Seiya poniendo su rostro frente al mío y viéndome a los ojos

- Si… la verdad es que si… estoy feliz de haberlos encontrado- reí

- Aunque no hubiera sido hoy, seguramente nos habríamos conocido en algún momento y hubiésemos sentido lo mismo- aseguro Darién

Me explicaron la teoría del hilo rojo, que ellos creían. Cuando llegamos a The Crown almorzamos, yo casi no comí, estaba en otro mundo no podía creer que fortuna tenia de haberlos conocido, estaba tan tranquila como si estuviera con personas que había conocido desde pequeña, me contaron muchas cosas de la secundaria en la que cada uno fue, nos reímos bastante, peor también hablamos de cosas seria como lo que esperábamos para el futuro, y me di cuenta de que efectivamente comían mucho. Entonces decidí preguntar sobre el tema que más me interesaba de ellos dos

- Alguno de ustedes tiene novia- pregunte como si nada

- No- contestaron al unísono

- Nunca me ha resultado, ha habido varias chicas que me gustan, pro soy mal correspondido- dijo Seiya

- Yo estuve pretendiendo a una niña cerca de dos años- menciono Darién- hasta que ella fue clara conmigo y me mando muy lejos, como pude me la saque de la cabeza.

- ¿tu?- preguntaron los dos

- Pues…

- Antes de que contestes Bombón, hagamos un trato los tres, nada de secretos, al fin nos conocemos desde siempre ¿Qué dices?

- Si, hecho- extendí la mano- nada de secretos

Seiya tomo mi mano, y Darién la otra sin que yo la extendiera.

- Entonces dimos- dijo Darién- ¿hay novio?

- No, hubo uno hace mucho, pero después de terminar, me paso lo mismo que a ti, seguí buscándolo pero no, no me quería- dije mientras que mágicamente al contarle a ellos dos sobre Andrew, mi novio de la secundaria, todo lo que sentí por el desaparecía

- Así que somos tres solteros- dijo Darién.

- Por el momento- respondió Seiya y se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Me acompañaron a casa, mientras hacíamos muchas bromas, jugaban con mi pelo, revisaron mi mochila… de verdad, nos sentíamos como si nos conociéramos desde principio de los tiempos.


	2. semana inglesa

Capítulo 2

Semana inglesa.

Paso una semana desde que los tres nos conocimos, y la maestra estaba en incapacidad y no regresaría en las siguientes dos semanas, así que después de una semana conociéndonos mejor, aunque no hiciera falta, todavía teníamos dos semanas más para divertirnos en grande.

Ese lunes en lugar de vernos en el lugar del curso decidimos mejor vernos directo en la estación de trenes, para salir un poco más lejos. No me preocupaba por mis tíos siempre fueron discretos con mis padres y conmigo también, así que podía regresar a la hora que quisiera. No sé porque era así, pero así era y funcionaba para todos.

Cuando llegue ya estaba Darién allí, sentado en una banquita solo, traía puesta una camiseta a cuadros sobre una camiseta negra, lentes de sol y unos jean rotos de la rodilla. Se veía muy bien. Me acerque y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, era la primera vez que me saludaba así, con las chicas era muy común que lo hiciéramos entre nosotras, pero con ellos no. Sentí unos nervios terribles de verlo tan pero tan cerca.

Seiya no vendrá- dijo

¿Por qué?¿ Que tiene?- respondí

Saldrá con su padre hoy, lo va a llevar a comprar unas cosas que necesita para la clase de natación y no podía posponerlo.

Pero yo quería ir con los dos- conteste algo desilusionada, peor con un extraño cosquilleo

por esta sola con Darién. No había tenido hasta entonces esa oportunidad.

No te preocupes vamos a otro lugar, para poder ir después con él

¿qué hacemos entonces?- pregunte

Vamos al parque del lago

Llegamos y estaba prácticamente vacío, después de todo era un lunes y en horario de escuela. Nos sentamos en el pasto y me puse a hacer trencitas en mi pelo. Darién quito los audífonos a su celular y pude escuchar lo que oía, no habíamos hablado de gustos musicales

¿te gusta esa banda?- dije

Si- dijo- de hecho esta canción me recuerda algo, que hace mucho que no beso a una chica bonita

¿en serio?- le dije incrédula- a mí me han dicho que eres un casanova

¿de dónde sacas eso?- pregunto

Pues de las demás niñas de la escuela, me han preguntado por ustedes dos y ellas me han dicho lo que saben.

¿he salido con alguna? ¿les he bajado la luna y las estrellas? ¿les he dicho que las quiero?

No… pero – dije apenada

Entonces no puedes decir que soy un casanova

Lo siento, solo era una impresión- respondió sintiéndome realmente mal, era mi amigo y sobre todo me gustaba mucho

La próxima vez, mejor pregúntame a mí- dijo molesto

¿estás enojado?

Un poco, pero tengo una idea para que ya no lo este

¿Cuál? – pregunte feliz de pensar que podía quitársele el enojo

Semana inglesa

¿no te entiendo Darién que quieres decir?

Juguemos semana inglesa, ¿sabes cómo se juega no?

Si… pero somos amigos

Eso no es relevante- dijo con su ronca voz- ¿te da miedo? Por lo que se también tiene mucho que no besas a nadie, así terminaremos con la curiosidad, a mí me da mucha curiosidad saber que sentiré cuando te bese ¿tú no tienes?

Bueno… está bien- dije ansiosa y temerosa al mismo tiempo, claro que tenía curiosidad pero tal vez ya nada podría ser como en un principio, pero sus labios me decían que lo besara. Además con la semana inglesa cabía la posibilidad de que no nos besáramos, pues así es el juego.

Nos pusimos de espaldas, y él me pidió que yo digiera los días de la semana, si volteábamos la cabeza al mismo lado había beso, si no, no.

Empecé: lunes… mismo lado, un beso; martes… beso; miércoles… sin beso; jueves… beso… viernes beso.

Entonces son 4 besos que me debes Serena

Está bien

¿lista?

Si – la verdad no lo estaba, me carcomía la angustia por dentro, sentir sus suaves labios en los míos era algo que anhelaba desde la primer vez que salimos los tres.

Se acercó a mí, y roso sus labios con los míos, no sentí nada para ser franca, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, él lo noto y me dijo:

Tengo una idea mejor, cambiemos los tres besos restantes por un beso como yo quiera

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Por qué me lo debes así son las reglas del juego- me dijo con una voz muy dulce e irresistible; después de todo seguía preguntándome porque no había sentido nada con ese pequeño beso, podría salir de dudas, tal vez no me gusta tanto, si el me besaba a su antojo descubriría si de verdad me movía algo en el interior.

Ok- dije

Pero cierra los ojos- ordeno prácticamente- y no los abras

Cerré los ojos y sentí su mano apoyada en el césped junto a la mía, la otra mano, la paso sobre mi mejilla y mi cabello, tomo el pelo que tenía sobre el rostro y lo atoro tras de mi oreja, comencé a ponerme nerviosa y me sudaban las manos.

Sentí su cabeza recargarse sobre mi hombro y su respiración en mi cuello, aunque dijera que no este niño era un Casanova. Entonces dijo mi nombre, el alma se me fue al cielo y volvió cuando unió sus labios a los míos por unos instantes, después me dio dos o tres besos más, muy leves, en el ultimo de esos besos paso su lengua increíblemente tibia sobre los míos y después los delineo de manera muy suave, entonces yo entreabrí los míos, Darién volvió a recorrer mis labios un poco más fuerte y se quedó con mi labio inferior entre su labios, sentía que el aire me faltaba, pero que solo podía encontrarlo en la boca de Darién, así que me acerque más y con mi lengua repase también los labios de él y su respuesta fue un suspiro y un beso mucho más intenso, parecía que su lengua pertenecía a mi boca sabia justo donde tocar mi lengua y mis labios, sentía que el torrente sanguíneo se estaba volviendo loco y que el corazón iba a estallar de tanto que estaba latiendo.

Quise apartarme cuando me hizo falta el aire, peor Darién no me dejo, tenía sus manos en mi rostro y no tenía intenciones de soltarme; después de un tremendo suspiro y un muy breve respiro volvió al ataque, definitivamente quería matarme a besos y no pensaba poner resistencia alguna.

De pronto, me vio a los ojos y dijo de forma tierna y dulce "Serena, me has dado el beso de la vida" y volvió a besarme.

Después de todos esos vuelcos que el corazón me había dado, me sentí como volando entre los árboles, era alucinante; aquella duda que tenía al principio desapareció junto con las ganas de irme del parque, por mi podíamos quedarnos ahí toda la vida.

Darién me abrazaba muy fuerte me miro a los ojos, sonrió y también yo. Tenía toda la piel erizada, de pronto sentí mucho frio.

¿tienes frio?- pregunto

Si, de pronto sentí mucho frio- respondí

Toma- me dio su camisa a cuadros impregnada de su aroma, el frio se fue pero llego el rubor a mis mejillas

Que linda- dijo Darién y me beso de nuevo, de forma aún más dulce pero muy intensa, solo podía responder de la misma forma, cada vez que el metía su maravillosa y dulce lengua sentía una corriente eléctrica bajar por toda mi espalda y el corazón se me desbocaba, notaba también que el pulso de Darién se aceleraba, lo cual me producía mucha alegría y exaltación, pues estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

Fue un día maravilloso, solo nos besábamos cada vez más y más, y de forma más intensa, no puedo aun describir lo que sentí en esos momentos, solo podía pensar que finalmente había llegado la persona que estaba hecha para mí. De cuando en cuando nos veíamos fijamente y no quedaba nada por decir, estaba fuera de mí y al mismo tiempo estaba tan consiente como jamás lo había estado.


	3. trenes y rock

Capítulo 3

Trenes y rock.

Darién me acompaño hasta mi casa y se despidió de mí con un tierno beso y un abrazo

No vemos mañana en los trenes- dijo

Está bien- respondí mientras sentía que el calor del cuerpo de Darién me abandonaba

Quédate mi camisa, llévala mañana, no quiero que te resfríes

Gracias

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, yo entre en casa de mis tíos y si en ese momento hubiera llegado Fredie Kruger por mí, no me hubiera importado, moriría feliz, después de una experiencia tan única como la de ese día.

Subí a mi habitación y escuche que sonó el teléfono, me estaba cambiando la ropa cuando escuche, que mi puerta sonaba

Serena tonta es para ti- dijo mi odioso primito Sammy

Cállate tonto ¿Quién llama?- grite con mucha furia pues Sammy me había sacado de mis ensoñaciones

Un tipo, que se yo, tarada

Eres un demonio niño malcriado, no me digas así

Ten el teléfono, zopenca, tonta, tonta, tonta jajajajajajaja

Ayyyyyy Sammy

Tome el teléfono y respondí

Pero que gritos son esos, Bombón- dijo la voz al teléfono

Seiya!- respondí sorprendida- ¿Cómo estás?

Estaba muy bien hasta que comenzaste a gritar preciosa, eso no va contigo

Pero es que ese Sammy, me hace rabiar- grité de nuevo

Oye Bombón, no me grites, mejor dime ¿Qué hicieron Darién y tu hoy?

"Dios, ¿qué le contesto?, le digo lo que hicimos o ¿no?; también me gusta mucho Seiya, pero Darién y yo ¿será que?"

Bombón ¿sigues ahí?

Si, aquí estoy- respondí mientras recordaba la electrizante sensación de los labios de Darién y se me hacía un hueco en el estómago.

¿Qué hicieron Bombón? Cuéntame, sea lo que sea también quiero hacer lo mismo yo- dijo

"¡lo mismo! ¡Quiere hacer lo mismo! ¿Habrá hablado ya con Darién? Aunque yo no me quejaría de que hiciera lo mismo, Seiya y sus muy… muy sedosos… labios… y no hay que dejarlo en desventaja ¿no?... quizá si beso sus muy… muy sedosos…"

Bombón, ¿Qué te pasa tienes sueño? Responde- dijo volviéndome a bajar de las nubes de un solo jalón

No, no es eso, es que… ¿ya hablaste con Darién?

No, quise llamarte a ti primero, llame hace un rato, pero no estabas, así que supuse que habían viajado como quedamos, por eso te pregunto qué hicieron

No, no fuimos en tren a ningún lado

¿Qué hicieron Serena?- dijo con un tomo más demandante, era la primera vez que me llamaba Serena

Estuvimos en el parque del lago, todo el día…

Vaya Bombón me habías asustado- dijo Seiya

Asustado ¿por qué?

Por nada, nena, es que tengo muchas ganas de que viajemos los tres juntos, y al pensar que ya habían ido ustedes dos me desilusione un poco

Oye Seiya… y si te digiera que…

Bombón, ¿te parece si hablamos mañana? ¿dónde nos vemos?

Quedamos en la estación de trenes, no faltes por favor- dije, pues tenía que hablar con el de lo sucedió después de todo quedamos que nada de secretos

Ah! Sabía que no ir hoy sería una ventaja para mi

¿a qué te refieres Seiya Kou?- dije con un tono entre curioso e irritado

A que me extrañarías, por eso no fui, creas o no, todo lo planeo Bombón- dijo en un todo reverendamente sexy

¿con que si eh? ¿lo tienes todo planeado?, entonces dime tus planes para mañana

No, hasta mañana nena, sueña conmigo, te mando besos, tu decide donde los pones- maldito había acelerado mi corazón en unas cuantas palabras

Seiya Kou! ¡Qué atrevido!

Ummm me encanta cuando dices mi nombre, adiós- dijo y colgó

Después de esta platica, Darién y lo que había pasado con él se había borrado, solo pensaba en Seiya, en el porqué de sus palabras, tal vez el sí planeaba jugar conmigo, pero no podía dejar de prestarle atención a cada una de las cosas que me decía, decidí dejar de pensar y puse música en mi teléfono celular, me coloque los audífonos y de acosté en la cama, solo así pude salvarme las palabras de Seiya en mi cabeza, no me parecía correcto pensar en que debía de elegir lugares para poner sus besos, pero era tan extraordinario pensar en ello y tan intimidante al mismo tiempo que ocasionalmente volvían a mi esas palabras; no podía, no debía pensar así en Seiya; mejor quiete las baladas románticas y decline por el rock tal vez la euforia de esa música, me sacaría de mis pensamientos.

Así fue que pude conciliar el sueño. En la mañana tome una decisión importante, si Seiya iba a jugar este juego de coqueteos, también jugaría mi parte y me prepare con los pantalones más ajustado que encontré, ojala no me arrepintiera en andar con pantalones de cuero, pero en fin Seiya las pagaría por quitarme el sueño y el hermoso recuerdo de Darién.

Estaba por salir cuando, recordé que había olvidado algo muy importante si quería que todo saliera como lo pensé. Regrese por el a mi habitación, cuando me vi en el espejo tuve la sensación de que algo no sería como lo tenía repasado en mi cabeza, pero deseche casi inmediatamente esa apreciación.

Llegue a la estación de trenes antes que Darién y Seiya, así que aplique el brillo de labios, el que casi había olvidado, una vez más era en extremo brilloso y la verdad me parecía bastante tentador, su función era doble: por un lado molestar a Seiya por lo que me menciono la noche anterior y por el otro volver a tentar a Darién, para ver si aquello solo fue de una ocasión o si realmente estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

Al estar yo en mis maquinaciones, no me di cuenta de que los dos llegaron juntos, y que se habían sentado al lado mío, hasta que sentí dos besos en la mejilla, uno en la izquierda y otro en la derecha.

Del lado derecho escuche un "hola Bombón", del izquierdo un "Hola Serena". "madre santa, pero que pretenden este par de… primores de chicos… pero no… con Tsukino no se juega… ¿o sí?"

Hola Darién- dije primero saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

Hola Seiya- dije al sr Kou omitiendo el beso.

Pero mi beso Bombón ¡donde quedó?- dijo Seiya- ah ya se!- continuo sin dejarme contestar- prefieres que te los de yo, por mí no hay inconveniente, hay mucho besos par a ti, solo dime donde los quieres- dijo aproximándose peligrosamente a mí.

No Seiya, la verdad es que no me interesan tus besos- mentí, claro que estaba interesada, pero de acuerdo a mi estaba un paso más cerca de que Darién se volviera mi novio.

Es una lástima, porque beso muy bien, ¿quieres probar?- Se acercó de nuevo

Vamos Seiya, la pones nerviosa- intervino Darién, pero con voz indiferente, pensé que su reacción ante el acoso de Seiya sería distinto

Entonces escuchamos un grito a lo lejos

¡Darién! ¡ Seiya!- escuche mientras una de nuestras compañeras de curso se acercaba a nosotros

Reí, hola- dijimos los tres

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Darién

Pues como no tenemos clases se me ocurrió hacer un viaje

¿Ah sí?- pregunte- ¿A dónde? – me molestaba que me quitaran la atención de mis chicos, (si leyeron bien) MIS CHICOS.

Nosotros vamos al Parque Natural Chafford Gorges- dijo Seiya

Ah que casualidad yo también!- respondió Reí

¿en serio?- refunfuñe. La verdad es que Reí y yo no hacíamos "click", no se me daba muy mala espina y frecuentemente me daba cuenta de que nos observaba a los tres.

Si, verdad- dijo ella poniéndose roja y llevándose una mano a la cabeza

¿no viene nadie más contigo?- pregunto Darién

No, sabes Darién, soy una chica muy solitaria- dijo esto mientras cruzaba su brazo con el de él y a mí me hervía la sangre

Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Seiya- los tres- recalco

¿puedo ir con ustedes? – pregunto Rei con una cara de inocente, que yo no podía creer

Ok- dijeron ellos dos, para mi cuatro éramos demasiados

Empezamos a caminar y Rei tenía todavía el brazo cruzado con Darién, yo caminaba al lado de Seiya unos pasos atrás, cuando Rei volteó y me dijo

Serena, necesito comprar algo antes de que salgamos, ¿me acompañas?

Bueno…- dije aunque quería decir que no, tal vez podía tener la oportunidad de encerrarla en un baño.

Espérame aquí, Darién- dijo la muy "linda"

Nos dirigimos a una pequeña tienda de dulces, y mientras caminábamos hacia ella me dijo:

Serena espero que no te molestes por lo que voy a decirte, pero debes saber que la mayoría te odiamos en el colegio.

¿odiarme? ¿porque?- pregunte

Pues porque tienes acaparados a los dos mejores partidos de la preparatoria, para muchas eres una buscona y no estas al nivel de ellos

"pero que maldita ¿Qué se cree esta tipa?'"- pensaba

Para mí no lo eres, pero si odio que te la pases con ellos dos. La verdad Serena es que me gusta mucho Darién, y espero que no te moleste que empiece a salir con él

No, para nada, ya sabes, solo somos amigos- tuve que contener el llanto pues ella se veía muy decidida y me atemorizaba que pudiera ganar el corazón de Darién, después de todo él y yo no habíamos puesto ningún título entre nosotros después de aquella maravillosa salida.

Me alegra saberlo, es más, conozco un niño muy lindo al que le gustas pero no te habla porque le tiene miedo a tus dos amigos, te lo voy a presentar, se llama Kevin y va en el grupo 2

Ella siguió hablando delos chicos con los que yo podía salir, y yo por dentro me moría de celos, me parecía increíble que en solo una semana ya hubieran personas que quisieran separarnos, los quería tanto, que me dolía el pensar que personas extrañas se interpusieran entre nosotros. Cuando regresamos hacia donde nos esperaban Seiya y Darién ella siguió hablando de miles de cosas que según ella, Darién había hecho para insinuarle que le gustaba, me dijo que se enteró del viaje que planeamos porque nos escuchó hablarlo el viernes que nos avisaron que la maestra tardaría en llegar dos semanas más, que había esperado el día anterior (en el que Darién y yo nos besamos una y otra vez) pero que no habíamos aparecido y que decidió ir al siguiente día y para su fortuna si aparecimos.

Así llegamos al frente y me topé con reverenda sorpresa.

Divino Bombón- dijo Seiya, extendiendo la mano y entregándome una preciosa rosa roja- para ti- murmuro al inclinarse hacia mí y darme un delicado besos en los labios, en el cual yo sentí un destello cálido y delicado.

Ay Darién- dijo Rei-haremos mal tercio, mejor caminemos más a prisa tú y yo.

Darién asintió.

Llegamos al tren y lo abordamos yo estaba muy callada; no sabía que estaba pasando y tampoco me atreví a preguntarle a Seiya, sentía que no estaba siendo honesta con él al no contarle sobre Darién y yo.

Al abordar nos fuimos en cabinas separadas, Darién con Rei y Seiya conmigo. Me puse los audífonos y comencé a pensar en el presentimiento que tuve antes de salir de la casa y que se había vuelto realidad.

Seiya solo me miraba, después se pasó al asiento que estaba junto a mí, y extendió su brazo sobre el asiento, después tomo mi cabeza y la recargo sobre su pecho. Sentí una calidez inexpresable, pero seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza la idea de Rei y Darién en otra cabina. No descartaba la posibilidad de que ellos terminaran juntos, como novios, pero sentirme al lado de Seiya me causaba cierta tranquilidad.

Después de unos minutos me quito un auricular y lo puso en su oído

Esta canción es perfecta para decirte lo que debo- exclamo

¿Qué?

Bombón veras… no sé por dónde comenzar, pero, antes que nada, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre voy estar a tu lado, para consolarte y abrazarte hasta que te sientas feliz, porque sabes si tu no estas feliz yo tampoco… siempre voy a cuidar de ti y…- se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, yo seguía recargada en su pecho y escuche como sus latidos se aceleraban, la sangre se me fue a la cabeza y me puse muy roja.

No pudo seguir, se puso otra vez el auricular y se quedó en silencio, su corazón no desaceleraba, y el mío empezó a latir fuerte cuando sentí que su brazo me rodeaba y me oprimía junto a él. Estuvimos así cerca de media hora escuchando música sin decir nada, y sin que ni su corazón, ni el mío se tranquilizaran. Era tremendamente tierno verlo, con una expresión fija en algo, no sabía en qué, un poco irritado, con la luz dando sobre su rostro, su pelo negro y sus ojos color zafiro, en ese momento Seiya era un sueño.

Pero mi sueño se vio interrumpido cuando Darién abrió la puerta de la cabina

Aquí están- dijo mientras nos veía con un poco de frialdad

Yo estaba como alma que lleva el diablo, primero porque estaba con Reí, segundo porque me había quitado de mi sueño con Seiya y tercero, porque estaba con Rei, por cierto ¿y Rei?

¿Dónde está Rei?- pregunto Seiya

Se baja en la siguiente estación- respondió Darién tomando asiento frente a nosotros dos

Entonces ¿ no va con nosotros?- continuo Seiya

No, ya sabes, es lo de siempre- respondió Darién mientras lanzaba un suspiro y yo no entendía nada

¿ vamos nosotros tres?- dije con cierto dejo de desconfianza

Si, Serena, nosotros tres como en un principio- sonrió Darién y sentí alivio

Bueno, esos eran los planes no Bombón- dijo Seiya y me apretó más fuerte, se quitó el auricular y me lo dio, después tomo mi mano y la beso, otra vez apareció ese destello cálido. Se levantó de mi lado y se sentó junto a Darién

Por cierto, Rei te manda esto- dijo Darién y me dio una nota

¿la leíste? – pregunte

No- respondió

Leí en la nota "Gracias, ya no te odio tanto, nos vemos". Yo no entendía. Entonces Seiya hablo:

Y ¿qué paso?

Nada, lo de siempre, se fue sobre de mí en la cabina- respondió Darién

¿ cómo?- pregunte

Pues me beso, muchas veces- dijo Darién como si nada pasara

¿Qué hiciste tú?- inquirió Seiya

Decirle lo de siempre, que es muy bonita, pero que no tengo ningún interés sentimental en ella, que lo más que podía hacer era responde r el día de hoy a sus antojos

¿haces eso con las chicas Darién?- pregunte pensando que lo del día anterior era algo parecido

Claro, un beso no se le niega a nadie.

Sentí que se me desgarraba el corazón, y para no expresar nada, me coloque el otro auricular y subí la música a todo lo que daba, otra vez rock, el rock podía quitarme las ganas de llorar. Ellos seguían hablando y aunque mi mirada estaba centrada en ellos y me mataba la curiosidad por saber exactamente qué había pasado con Rei, no dije nada, sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, así que para calmarlo empecé a cantar , con los auriculares puestos, quería que se me saliera el corazón y los pulmones para no sentir.

Entonces vi la mirada de ellos dos fija en mí, Seiya hizo una seña indicándome que me quitara los audífonos, solo me quite uno.

Te ves muy linda cuando cantas- dijo

¿cante fuerte? Pregunte, aunque sabía que la respuesta era si

Nada mal por cierto- dijo Darién

Gracias- dije cortante con él

¿qué me decías de Serena, Seiya?

Que su boca es exquisita y muy sensual, Bombón tienes una boca muy antójable- dijo

Seiya, por favor, deja de decirme esas cosas- respondí

Es la verdad- intervino Darién- es deliciosa.- Y esbozo una sonrisa pícara – es incomparable.

¿ será?- pregunto Seiya

Seiya- dije- no olvides que eme robas te un beso

Ese no cuenta, aunque si fue encantador.

No quería escucharlos, me puse los auriculares de nuevo, no pensaba hacerme más ilusiones. Entonces Seiya se levantó y se sentó en el suelo frente a mí, me quito el auricular y me dijo

No queríamos molestarte, perdóname, nunca te olvides de lo que te dije hace un rato.

Solo pude sonreírle.


	4. El parque y tu

Capítulo 4

El parque y tú

"Seiya es demasiado lindo, los únicos que han sido tan lindos conmigo, han sido mis padres y mis amigos en la secundaria" pensé " que difícil, seguramente no ve más que como una amiga, aun así están lindo. Tengo dos amigos guapísimos y ninguno me ve como yo los veo" para mi Seiya también se había vuelto inalcanzable.

Llegamos a parque, y seguía con los audífonos puestos, de verdad me había decepcionado muy pronto de mis amigos, ya no podía verlos como candidatos, pero vaya, no quería decir que debía separarme de ellos, y es que los quería tanto. De hecho los extraño demasiado, tres meses sin verlos ni hablarles hasta esta mañana, me costó mucho más sacarlos de mi cabeza que cuando estábamos juntos, y es que no puede ser que este tan perdidamente enamorada de los dos… y ellos… maldigo el parque, jamás volví, fue mi terrible perdición, no puedo ni parar de llorar en este momento, maldigo el día que entre en esa preparatoria, el día que di con ese par, al que pertenece mi corazón… ahora no puedo vivir sin ellos… pero ninguno… me maldigo a mí misma por no ser … valiente y esperar tanto. Quiero correr a ellos pero… qué caso tiene… yo no… no puedo … no debo…

El parque, era tan bonito, y yo con el rock en los oídos, mi corazón sangraba lentamente, por los dos al mismo tiempo, por Darién y la desilusión de saber que no era el caballero andante que pensé sepia, y por Seiya, que en su inmensa ternura que no me veía más que eso, como una niña tierna, que los coqueteos de ambos eran solo eso, coqueteos, un juego infantil, pero ya era demasiado tarde para mi estaba plenamente enganchada.

Yo caminaba frente a ellos dos tratando de no pensar, ni siquiera quería ver las flores, los árboles, nada, me conocía y sabía que si le prestaba atención a la belleza del parque, creería que podría conseguirme un novio, y teniendo a ese dúo dinámico, seria seguro que me llenaría de ilusiones. Y no, con ellos ya no, los quería demasiado para caer en ilusiones falsas otra vez, de lo contrario no debía seguir siendo su amiga, pero realmente sentía que teníamos algo tan especial, que me parecía una tontería tirarlo por la borda por mis cursilerías.

Como pude seguí caminando, sin dejar la música, si me desconectaba, seguro que lloraría, y no… no debían saber que me habían dañado, al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez que se me rompía el corazón.

Entonces, choque con alguien, o con algo no recuerdo, lo que si recuerdo eran los magníficos ojos violetas.

Pero que hermosa visión- dijo una voz muy linda dulce, casi hipnótica

¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- pregunte medio desorientada

Tú, yo soy Steven- dijo- sácame de este sufrimiento y dime por favor tu nombre

Soy… Serena… yo vine…

Estas bien?- se oyó la voz de Seiya

Si- respondí

¿ él es tu novio?- pregunto Steven

No- dije toda roja

¿lo conoces serena?- escuche la voz de Darién

No… yo… choque y luego… entonces Seiya… luego Steven… y tu… yo no- pobre de mí no podía ni armar una oración completa

No te preocupes hermosa- dijo Steven- yo me presentaré

Los otros dos miraban de forma horrible a Steven, pero no me importaba, los amigos se protegen entre sí, por eso ni me emocione.

Soy Steven Alfa, el pretendiente oficial de esta bellísima Señorita, pero dime hermosa Serena ¿cuál es su apellido? Y más importante ¿Quiénes son estos dos intrusos?

Bombón, no respondas a este galán de balneario- dijo Seiya muy molesto

Si Serena, este tipo es un engreído, vámonos mejor- agrego Darién

Pues yo… no me va a pasar nada…

Claro que no, caballeros, la linda dama está en buenas manos, no es necesario el berrinche

Pero Serena, veníamos a pasear los tres

Vuelvo en 20 minutos- había encontrado el pretexto necesario para alegarme de mis torturadores unos minutos, después de todo yo andaba buscando novio, y mis lindos amigos, no podían espantarme a los interesados

Que sean 30- dijo el dueño de los magníficos ojos violetas

Como quieras Bombón- dijo Seiya, guiñándome un ojo, pero vi como apretaba su puño, no le di ninguna importancia

Me llamas si necesitas algo- dijo Darién

Comencé a caminar con Steven alejándome de mi lindo par de amigos

Ellos dos se quedaron hablando. Yo no supe que dijeron hasta un año después

_¿crees que este bien Darién?- Seiya pregunto_

_Espero que sí, no me da confianza, para nada ese tal Steven_

_A mí tampoco, pero Bombón es tan confiada_

_Lo sé- contesto Darién- es parte de su encanto_

_Se ve tan linda caminando con el sol en su cabello, con sus pantalones de cuero_

_¿Qué paso en el tren?_

_Nada- dijo Seiya_

_¿no hablaste con ella?- dijo sorprendido Darién_

_Seiya negó con la cabeza._

_Eso lo explica- continuo Darién_

_¿Qué?_

_Que se haya ido con este mequetrefe_

_No te entiendo Darién ¿qué quieres decir?_

_Debes hablar con ella, debe saber._

_No puedo, no debo, ella es tan… y yo soy tan torpe._

_¡Seiya!- dijo Darién muy sorprendido_

_No puedo, si supiera, y si ella no… entiendes lo que quiero decir… y ella y tu… no debo interferir_

_Yo te dije que no voy a mover un dedo, si bien me siento igual que tú, tú ya sabes bien que no puede ir mas allá de lo de ayer, porque tu… así son las cosas_

_Me asusta Darién, están fuerte lo que siento por ella, solo quiero que sea feliz…_

No, no supe de esto hasta un año después, entonces todo cobro sentido. Ese día estuve hablando con Steven la media hora que me aparte de mis chicos, solo se dedicó a alagarme, y si, sentí unas cosquillas muy curiosas, pero no podía sacármelos de la mente. Son lo que más quiero en el mundo.

Steven me pidió mi número celular y se lo di, no sé ni porque, después me llevo de regreso con mis compañeros de viaje.

Adiós, hermosa Serena.- dijo y se despidió de mi- te veré pronto

Adiós- le respondí mientras me acercaba a mis amigos que estaban sentados a la sombra de una árbol hablando.

Me sentía mucho, mejor, no por Steven, si no porque había podido aclarar mi mente y no pensar si no en el hecho de que quería que las cosas fueran como en un principio.

¡Seiya, Darién!- corrí hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa, y los abrace al mismo tiempo

Bombón, no me digas que ese abrazo es porque ese tipo te puso de buenas- dijo Seiya

¿ que quería tu nuevo amigo Serena?- dijo Darién

Nada, solo hablar conmigo… y mi teléfono, por no importa, estamos aquí los tres- sonreí

Bombón… que bueno que estés feliz.

Pero cuéntanos Serena ¿ qué te dijo?- inquirió Darién

Nada, de verdad, ya les dije que es irrelevante- sonreí de nuevo

Quedamos que nada de secretos- dijeron los dos

Bien… pero antes debo decirte algo Seiya- si quería que todo estuviera bien, Seiya debía saber lo que pasó un día antes entre Darién y yo.

¿te refieres a lo de ayer en el parque?- me miro Seiya fijamente

¿tú sabes… que Darién?

Si – dijo Seiya sin quitar su vista de mis ojos.

Yo le dije en la mañana, cuando veníamos en camino, hicimos un pacto los tres y debemos respetarlo, me pareció poco caballeroso que tuvieras que decirle tu serena, así que mejor lo hice yo.

Eso tampoco es de caballeros- le respondí a Darién

Pero si de amigos- dijo Seiya

Bueno, entonces no queda más que les cuente que paso con Steven…

Después me dices a mi Serena tengo algo que hacer, no tardo- se levantó y apretó el hombro de Seiya como si le quisiera decir algo importante.

Así fue que me quede a solas con Seiya, de nuevo, entonces comencé a decirle todos los halagos que Steven me expresó. Él estaba en completo silencio y de pronto pareció que algo estaba por estallarle y dijo:

Bombón- dijo de forma muy seria- quiero preguntarte algo

¿Qué?-respondí, empecé a sentirme muy nerviosa

¿Qué sentiste ayer cuando Darién te beso?- dijo con el ceño todo fruncido como si algo le doliera

Pues… no sé cómo explicarte…- le dije, y de la nada comencé a llorar

Bombón… no llores… no quise que… por favor no llores por… no llores ¿sí?- me dijo casi suplicaba

¡Seiya!- dije y lo abrace muy fuerte y llore desconsolada

No llores… yo te… estoy aquí para cuidarte, Bombón. Si por mi fuera no quería ni que el aire te tocara… sé que no es mucho… - dijo Seiya, mientras yo seguía llorando, fue la única forma que encontré para expresarle lo que realmente sentía

Bombón… yo desde que te encontré… y es que no sé cómo… pero de repente estabas ahí… y ya no pudiste salir… y si tú… yo… pero no sé qué sientes – decía muchas cosas como estas, si yo no hubiera estado llorando tal vez habría entendido mejor lo que quería decirme.

Seiya, perdón no sé qué me paso- dije con la respiración entrecortada, porque había llorado en exceso.

Bombón- dijo y al alzar el rostro vi que también había llorado- sé que te digo muchas cosas, que tal vez a ti te parecen juego, Bombón, pero con el tiempo sabrás que la única que me inspira a decir algo así, eres tú. Sé que te parezco arrogante y que soy un coqueto, porque para ser sincero las chicas me siguen- guiño un ojo- pero no hay nadie más, ya verás… sé que no lo entiendes ahora, pero espera. Al menos debes estar segura que estoy aquí para hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz siempre Bombón, de una vez te lo advierto de mí no te vas a librar- volvió a giñar un ojo- Aquí en este parque, bajo este árbol te hago esa promesa y voy a cumplirla, no lo dudes. Si no fuera por este parque y tú, no me habría aventurado a hacer esta promesa.

Todo me parecía carente de sentido, pero me sentía muy contenta de que Seiya quisiera cuidarme tanto y con tanta devoción.

¿sabes Seiya?- le dije- sé que así será, creo todo lo que me dijiste, no sé porque pero es lo que siento.

Así será Bombón, ahora ya no me digas de ese tipo y mejor dime si pensaste donde poner los besos que te mande, porque te mande muchos.

No, no lo pensé ¿cuantos me mandaste? – le dije

No recuerdo fueron miles tal vez, ¿quieres que te diga don de pensé yo que te los daría?

No- aparecieron unas docenas de mariposas en mi estomago

Está bien Bombón- dijo- pero ahora que te he visto con tus pantalones de cuero, creo que hay zonas más interesantes donde depositar no solo besos- empezó de coqueto de nuevo y yo sentía cada vez más mariposas en el estómago.

Seiya, te quiero preguntar algo yo- le dije

Dime Bombón- y se recostó en el pasto

¿qué te dijo Darién sobre lo de ayer?

¿Para qué quieres saber? Él te gusta ¿verdad?

Sí, me gusta y mucho, pero también …- no pude decirle que le también me gustaba muchisimo.

Lo que te diga no te va a gustar Bombón

Cero secretos recuerda

Pero no llores de nuevo, no lo soportaría

¿Tan malo fue lo que te dijo?

No, pero, no sé qué puedas sacar tú en conclusión

Si te prometo que no lloro ¿me dices?

Si

Dime entonces

Me dijo que no puede sacarte de su cabeza, que desde ayer solo piensa en ti, qué le parecías muy bonita antes y que sentía una conexión especial contigo, pero que después de besarte, está loco por ti, que no pudo dormir de pensar en lo que le hiciste sentir. Que de poder serías la única para él… pero sabe que no pueden estar juntos, que no que nunca pensaría en ello, que jamás pasara y que espera que tu no hayas sentido nada para que no pienses en el como el piensa en ti.

¿Entonces por qu Rei? Y ¿por qué no puede pensar en mí?

Dime Bombón, ¿te sientes igual que él?

Algo por el estilo- dije- es diferente, si se perdió el mundo cuando estuvimos en el parque, pero luego… -se me subió el color al rostro- llamaste tú y… se me olvido Darién

¿ de verdad?- pregunto

Si- dije

Bombón, abrázame- pidió

Me recosté a su lado y Yo lo abrace fuerte y el respondió mi abrazo también, me sentía muy tranquila, pero seguía muy confundida, por un lado Darién estaba clavado por lo del parque y por otra estaba Seiya y su promesa. De nuevo tenía a los dos metidos en la cabeza y en el corazón.

Mientras permanecíamos abrazados, llego Darién, sonrió y se tiro también en el pasto.

¿Qué paso Seiya?- pregunto Darién

Nada, estamos como en un principio- respondió

No creo- dijo Darién

Y tenía mucha razón, ahora yo sabía que le robaba el sueño a Darién, pero también sentía que Seiya estaba dispuesto a todo ´por mí, ese día fue cuando deje de dormir temprano, todas las noches de esos tres años me dormía hasta que el sueño me vencía, solamente pensaba en los dos, y es que eran tan diferentes entre si, pero los dos me hacían sentir cosas que nunca antes pensé en sentir.


	5. Semana francesa

Capítulo 5

Semana francesa

El curso de inducción, solo duro dos meses, y para nuestro grupo solo uno, por la incapacidad de la maestra y el curso ya estaba por terminar.

Entre nosotros tres no había pasado nada después del parque, seguíamos saliendo, fuimos al cine casi todos los días, eran ocasionales los abrazos de Darién y también sus coqueteos, pero el que seguía cortejándome en cualquier oportunidad era Seiya.

Lo que me mataba de risa era que siempre se enojaban cuando Steven me llamaba por teléfono, lo cual era todos los días, si aquel chico siguió llamando desde el día del parque, había pasado más de un mes y sus llamadas eran constantes, para ser sincera a mí me fascinaba la idea de tener un pretendiente tan galante, que no se me insinuara como Seiya; pero no puedo negar que las constantes insinuaciones de Seiya disparaban mi imaginación mucho más allá de lo que me hubiese gustado, y tenía también a Darién, que jugaba un juego muy malicioso, me daba entrada con su abrazos o sonrisas, y después nos venía a contar a Seiya y a mi sobre la chica que en esta ocasión se le había ido encima. Esas historias eran ciertas, varias veces durante el curso me tocó ver a muchas que se lanzaron a sus brazos y él en su dicho de que un beso no se le negaba a nadie ya sabrán en lo que aquello paraba.

Era el miércoles de la última semana del curso cuando Rei se acercó a los tres, que estábamos almorzando un sándwich tamaño familiar cada uno

Darién- siempre se dirigía a él

¿si, que necesitas Rei?- respondió

Estamos pensando que como ya se va a acabar el curso de inducción y nos veremos hasta febrero en la preparatoria, podíamos hacer una reunión- dijo poniéndose roja

¿para qué?- dijo Seiya- ¿Qué hay que celebrar?

Solo es para convivir un rato todos fuera de la escuela y, con mayor razón con ustedes que siempre se van por su lado, queremos conocerlos mejor- dijo- bueno a Serena y a ti Seiya- porque Darién y yo nos conocemos bien ¿verdad Darién? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Si tú dices- contesto Darién con un tono de fastidio

¿ y donde sería y que día?- pregunte- creo que tienes razón Rei, casi no nos conocemos- le dije pues si sentía curiosidad de conocer a los demás

¿ tu Seiya vas a ir?- pregunto Rei

No lo sé, solo si llevo como compañía a mi querido Bombón- respondió

Te estoy diciendo que yo sí quiero ir ¿qué parte no entendiste Seiya Kou?

En la que dices que me amas Serena Tsukino

Bueno… iremos los tres entonces, Rei- dijo Darién

Ah perfecto, Serena va a ser en mi casa el viernes después del curso, lo tengo planeado todo, nos vamos a divertir mucho Darién- dijo, mientras yo pensaba que si sus planes eran como los del día del tren, seguro terminaría besuqueándose con Darién y no me parecía para nada

Terminaron las clases y empecé a sentirme mal, me dolía la garganta y me picaba la nariz

Serena, te sientes bien ¿verdad?- pregunto Darién rodeando mis hombros con su brazo

No, la verdad no- dije

¿estas celosa de Rei?- pregunto Darién

No, me suele la garganta

Déjame ver Bombón, te tomare la temperatura- dijo Seiya y me dio un beso en la frente

Pues si te sientes afiebrada, por seguramente es por mi beso, Bombón

No, en serio me siento mal- dije- me voy a enfermar Seiya- siempre recurría a él cuando se trataba de cuidarme

¿quieres que te llevemos al doctor?- dijo Darién

No, gracias- le sonreí- mejor acompáñenme a mi casa por favor

Bombón, segura que no quieres ir al médico?- me dijo Seiya también rodeando mis hombros

No, mañana estaré mejor, ya verán- les sonreí a los dos, sintiendo como subía l temperatura de mi cuerpo aunque no distinguía si era por la fiebre o porque ambos iban abrazándome

Llegamos a mi casa, y los invite a pasar, era la primera vez que lo hacía, entraron y llame a mi tía, peor nadie respondió, fui a la cocina y vi una nota

_Serena:_

_Llevamos a Sammy al médico tenía mucha fiebre, te dejo lista la cena en el horno._

_Cuídate no te vaya a enfermar tú también._

_Ikuko._

Muy tarde para advertencia de mi tía.

Muchachos, no hay nadie en casa ¿quieren…?- dije

Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Darién interrumpiéndome

¿ cómo vamos a dejar a Serena sola si está enferma?- le respondió Seiya

No, si quieren irse esta bien- les dije a los dos, triste porque siempre me ha gustado que me apapachen cuando me enfermo

Vámonos Seiya- dijo Darién otra vez, con un tono autoritario.

No- respondió Seiya de modo firme- si quieres vete tu yo me quedo con mi Bombón

Como quieras- respondió Darién con ese tomo indiferente y seco que solía usar

Adiós Darién- le dije

Adiós Serena- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla- cuídate, me llamas si quieres que vuelva

Nos Vemos Darién- dijo Seiya sonriéndole- yo la cuidare

Eso no me preocupa, no te propases con serena- le respondió

No le hare nada no quiera- dijo abrazándome de una forma en la que sentí que me iba a desmayar- todo depende de que pueda resistirse a mi

Adiós – dijo Darién dándose media vuelta y se fue.

Ven Bombón, yo te cuido- y me llevó hasta el sillón y se fue a la cocina

POV DARIEN

_Serena… sola en su casa…con Seiya… y mi amigo es tan coqueto con ella, y ella… es obvio que siente algo por él. Será mejor que regrese. No quiero que Seiya hipnotice a mi serena. Y es que ella es tan inocente y tan tierna y aun así con esa cara perfecta, su ojos grandes, tan azules, como para perderse en la profundidad de ellos, su labios tan suaves, que aún se acelera mi corazón cuando recuerdo sus besos suaves, tibios… deliciosos y sus manos, delicadas desde la palma hasta la punta de sus dedos y al mismo tiempo seguros que hacen que me estremezca cada vez que me toca. Su cuello largo, dulce, perfecto, aromatizado de feminidad hasta la última célula… ¡Dios! Y ese cuerpo con una proporción perfecta, los muslos, su cintura… toda ella me desquicia y yo… que no puedo decirle lo enamorado que estoy, que desde aquel día no la arranco de mi corazón, es tan ingenua._

_Sé que le dije a Seiya que no hablaría con ella de lo que siento, porque sé que quien realmente está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por Serena es él, pero no sé si lo que Seiya sienta sea más fuerte que lo que yo siento. Pero él es tan tonto, que no se da cuenta de que ella también siente algo por él y por mi… lo sé bien… cree que soy un conquistador y un irresponsable que se deja querer por cualquier chica que lo desee, y lo soy, pero si solo serena me lo pidiera, si me digiera que se muere de celos de verme con otras, que me ama, la tomaría en mis brazos y jamás la dejaría ir de ahí._

_Mientras tanto tengo que seguir haciendo mi papel de rudo y solitario, de cretino que no cree en el amor, y sé que tal vez eso la aleje de mi para siempre, pero sé que Seiya puede ofrecerle lo que yo no, amor incondicional, yo soy dominante y le partiría la cara al primero que se atreviera a verla, me volvería obsesivo con el tiempo y terminaría haciéndola infeliz, en cambio Seiya está loco de amor por ella, cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera la haría sin pensarlo._

_Será mejor que siga con mi rol, y mi camino, sin ella, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin su amor._

_Seiya espero que aproveches tu oportunidad_

FIN POV DARIEN

Seiya regreso con una bandeja con te, y la cena que mi tía había dejado, con nosotros dos, tan glotones eso no nos alcanzaría para el arranque y vi un poco recelosa la cena, seguro que Seiya lo noto porque dijo

No te preocupes nena, llame por comida china- dijo y me dio una taza de te

¡¿china?! Que rico- dije y se me cerro la garganta

Por Dios Bombón, sí que estas mal- dijo mientras corría la baño, regreso casi de inmediato con un frasco de antipiréticos (fármaco que hace disminuir la fiebre)- toma una, estas casi al rojo vivo

¡en serio?- dije casi sin habla

Si nena, pero ya no hables toma la medicina y el té- y medio un lindo beso en los labios y ese destello apareció otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión era más intenso

Gracias, Seiya, me encanta que me cuides así- sonreí y vi como sus pómulos se tornaban rojos

Eso te prometí y no habrá nada que me lo impida, pues veras Bombón- me dijo y se acercaba más y mas a mí y yo sentía que la piel se me ponía de gallina y un escalofrió me recorrió y entonces… estornude en su cara.

No pude evitar reírme y el también, se limpió todo lo que le había aventado encina y me abrazo, escuche entonces que sonó el timbre y Seiya atendió, para cuando volvió, me había quedado dormida. Desperté cerca de dos horas después

Ya despertaste nena, ¿tienes hambre?- me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi frente

Algo- le respondí viendo los maravillosos ojos azules

Sonó tu teléfono dos veces Bombón- me dijo y lo extendió, de inmediato se fue a la cocina

Steven… me llamo dos veces- dije en voz alta

¿Qué quiere?

No lo sé…- en ese momento volvió a sonar mi teléfono

Hola Steven… estaba dormida…tengo fiebre… no, mejor el sábado… si ahí te veo, adiós.

Bombón, no me gusta que hables con ese tipo, recuerda que solo eres mía- dijo con esa voz que me era irresistible

No es nada Seiya, de ser importante te lo habría dicho

Bombón, no puedes negar que te gusto, soy demasiado guapo, un día no podrás resistir

Tenía toda la razón. Cenamos en silencio y después se fue. Me fui a mi habitación y me quede dormida. Al día siguiente me sentía peor que el anterior y decidí no ir a la escuela, me quede viendo tele y al cuidado de mi tía hasta la tarde que tuvo que llevar a Sammy a revisión con el médico, yo no quise ir, la verdad tenia miedo de qué eme inyectaran, odio las inyecciones, además mi tía podía comprar más medicina para mí y así me ahorraba la angustia de asistir con el doctor.

Seguía viendo la tele y escuche mi teléfono sonar, conteste

Hola Serena- escuché la voz de Darién

Hola Darién- me dio gusto, nunca me había hablado antes la celular

¿Cómo sigues?- pregunto

Mejor , gracias- respondí

Me alegro ¿mañana vendrás verdad? Espero que sí, la verdad es que te extrañamos- dijo

Espérame un momento voy a abrir- le dije pues escuche el timbre de la casa, y baje rápidamente

Hola Bombón- dijo la voz de Seiya tras un ramo de rosas rojas

Hola Seiya- dije como pude después del paro cardiaco que me provoco verlo en la puerta con tremenda sorpresa.

¡¿Seiya fue a tu casa?!- escuche gritar a Darién en el teléfono, y respondí

Si aquí esta

¿Darién?- pregunto Seiya

Sí, es Darién en el teléfono

Está bien , como quieran, te veo mañana- dijo otra vez con su tono indiferente

Si, adiós…. Maña…- fui interrumpida cuando Seiya me quito el teléfono de la mano

No te preocupes Darién yo la cuidare- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo (amaba que hiciera ese gesto)- ahora si estará en buenas manos- sonrió sugestivamente y colgó.

¿Dónde está tu tía Bombón?- dijo revisando con la mirada la casa

No está, salió con Sammy- le conteste, mientras en los oídos subía el sonido de mi corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza

Qué bueno, eso significa que te tengo toda para mí, sin vigilancia alguna- dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa traviesa que volvía mis piernas de gelatina

Seiya ¿ porque me dices esas cosas?- le pregunte tratando de controlar mis traicioneros nervios

Pues… deberías imaginártelo- dijo- pero no te preocupes estoy aquí para cuidarte- guiño su hermoso ojo zafiro- cuando este contigo nada malo te pasara- sonrió y medio un beso en la mejilla

Ya lo sé Seiya, eres tan lindo- y vi cómo se sonrojaba

Te ves mejor… mucho mejor- otra vez su sonrisa insinuante apareció, pero por una razón extraña me sentía más segura con Seiya que con cualquier otra persona

Lo sé, pero dime que paso hoy en la escuela- le dije

Mañana te enteraras, ahora vamos a comer- y detrás del ramo de rosas saco una enorme bolsa con comida y me entrego los dos, la comida y las rosas.

Se quedó conmigo toda la tarde y me hablo de que en cuanto regresáramos a la preparatoria ya en las instalaciones normales, teníamos que elegir un taller y que él se estaba decidido por el de música, que esperaba verme ahí también, me dijo que Darién escogió dibujo, y que Darién cambiaría el idioma a francés. Vimos televisión en la sala, era casi automático que el colocara su brazo en el respaldo del sillón o lo que fuera y que yo me recargara en su pecho, la paz que me llenaba cuando hacíamos esto era insuperable. Se fue cuando se lo pedí, pues no quería que mi tía llegara y lo viera, no por mi tía, sino por el espantoso y latoso de Sammy que seguro no me dejaría en paz ni de noche ni de día.

Al día siguiente, llegue a la escuela un poco más temprano que los dos, se me acerco Molly, una compañera que me caía muy bien, era muy simpática y al parecer no estaba interesada en ninguno de mis dos amigos, lo cual hacía fácil que hablara con ella, pues con las demás solo era cuestionada sobre los gustos de las otras dos terceras partes de mi exclusivo club.

Oye, no sabía que ti amigo Darién era tan mimoso- dijo

¿ por qué?- pregunte desconcertada por la observación

Pues ayer no llego la maestra, que novedad, y a Rei se le ocurrió que jugáramos botella y tu lindo amigo termino besando a prácticamente todas las del salón y sin limitación alguna- dijo muy sorprendida- parecía que se quería olvidar de alguien. ¿tú sabes si está enamorado?

Pues veras hubo una chica, pero no estoy seguro de que sea ella, o que sea lo que le pase, y ¿quién más jugo? -Pregunte

Casi todo el grupo, menos yo, yo tengo novio y Seiya, que se negó sin razón alguna, solo dijo que no quería.

Vaya, sí que tengo que estar vigilando a ese par- le respondí riéndome, aunque por dentro sentía tristeza por confirmar cada vez más que a Darién le encantaba sentirse codiciado.

Hola serena- dijo Darién, que apareció como si mis pensamientos lo hubiesen invocado y medio su ahora clásico beso en la mejilla

Hola- respondí

Hola Molly- le dijo a ella

Hola Darién, bueno me voy con mis amigas, adiós- dijo molly y se fue corriendo

Serena, ¿Qué hicieron Seiya y tu ayer?

Nada, solo comer y ver la tele- le dije riéndome, para que no notara que estaba molesta y decepcionada, después de todo todavía me gustaba mucho, es más no solo me gustaba sentía algo por él, aunque no estaba segura de lo que era.

Dijimos que nada de secretos ¿qué te dijo Seiya? ¿ de qué hablaron?- pregunto de forma insistente

De nada ya te dije… bueno solo de que te vas al taller de dibujo- respondí tratando de cambiar el tema.

Como quieras- dijo con su tono indiferente

Hola, mosqueteros- dijo Seiya

¿mosqueteros? ¿Qué quieres decir Seiya? – pregunte, imaginándolos a los dos con esos trajes, blandiendo el mosquete, yendo a mi rescate como unos verdaderos caballeros ¡qué imagen!

Bueno… tu… con traje de mosquetero… Bombón no me hagas perder el control- dijo acercándose a mí con ese modo tan desgraciadamente sexy que tenía y por lo visto se había imaginado algo parecido a lo que yo fantaseaba.

Seiya, contrólate- le dijo Darién

Darién!- grito una vocecilla ya muy conocida

¡hola Rei!- respondimos los tres

¿Qué crees Darién? – dijo ignorando al resto de la pandilla- la maestra no vendrá de nuevo, y podemos volver a jugar botella ¿te parece?

No- respondió (aleluya dije para mis dentros)- tengo una mejor idea, juguemos semana francesa, si convences a los demás- le dijo y me vio como si quisiera que me molestara o le reprochara algo

sI, claro- dijo Rei y salió corriendo a hablar con los demás

Ay Darién- le dije- te van a contagiar algo

¡te dan celos?- pregunto con su voz increíblemente masculina y quise contestar que si

No- respondí- pero piensa en tu salud

No tortures a mi Bombón- intervino Seiya

¡¿Juegas tu Seiya?!- otro grito lejano de Rei

Solo si juega Bombón- grito también

No me metan en sus proyectos inmorales- dije muy molesta por la idea de tener que soportar que mis chicos se besaran con otras, enterarme era una cosa pero verlos sería una martirio

Bombón… no me dejes solo a merced de los tiburones- me dijo Seiya al oído

Está bien- dije resignada, ya estaban ellos dos y éramos lo tres mosqueteros

También juego Rei- le grite a la emocionadísima chica de pelo negro

Así que salimos todos afuera, de hecho no éramos muchos, unos diez como máximo, entre ellos nosotros tres y Rei, y como ella había organizado eligió a la primer pareja y para mi desgracia total, los seleccionados fuimos Seiya y yo.

Solo escuche que Seiya me dijo-"que buena suerte tienes Bombón" al colocarme yo a sus espaldas, y escuche a los demás decir los días de la semana, yo tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería saber, pues a diferencia de la semana inglesa la semana francesa implicaba besos con la lengua y un beso así con Seiya, siendo franca lo había ansiado hace tiempo pero a la vez me taladraba la idea, me daba mucho miedo, saber lo que sentiría.

Rei dijo que eran 5 los besos que nos debíamos, nos pusimos de frente y él clavo su vista en mí, un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza al mirar sus intensos ojos azules y profundos, su piel perfecta, deje de escuchar los sonidos que nos rodeaban cuando lo sentí mas cerca y observe sus sedosos labios, cerré los ojos y sentí el primer contacto con su boca igual que la primera vez apareció el destello cálido y delicado, pero en cuanto se apretó más a mí, el mundo entero desapareció, instintivamente rodee su cuello con mis brazo y se acercó más , todo lo demás era inexistente, toco mi boca con su lengua y sentí que las piernas no iban a resistir, así que lo abrace más fuerte y solo respondí a su beso, era dulce, tibio, pero a la vez enérgico, lleno de agitación, envolvente, no había nada ms para mí solo Seiya, simplemente era sublime.

Después del beso, sentía como si me hubieran robado el alma, y que estaba en manos de Seiya, el me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos, dejando a los demás allí, en silencio total. Llegamos al otro lado del parque aun tomados de la mano, no quería separarme de Seiya nunca, y nos sentamos bajo un árbol, me abrazo como siempre y como nunca.


	6. la ruptura de los tres mosqueteros

Capítulo 6

La ruptura de los tres mosqueteros.

Cuando estábamos dispuesto a marcharnos, con la idea fija en mi cabeza de que Seiya estaría conmigo siempre (por fin mi sueño se convertía en realidad un novio y que novio), ocurrió el peor de los incidentes, me odie a mí misma.

Me levante y se cayó mi mochila, la cual había abierto para sacar una pluma y hacerle un dibujito a Seiya en la mano en el rato que estuvimos bajo el árbol; de la mochila se salió mi cuaderno y justamente se bario en una hoja en la que había escrito un sin número de veces el nombre de Darién, Seiya recogió y evidentemente vio lo que contenía aquella espantosa página (nunca vio que en la parte posterior estaba también una carta que le había escrito al él, no solo su nombre, una carta que nunca leyó, ni leerá), cerro el cuaderno y me lo entrego, y solo sonrió, me abrazo. Y caminamos juntos, yo trate de explicarle.

Veras Seiya, esa hoja…

No, Bombón, no tienes que explicar nada- dijo sonriendo- te he dicho muchas veces que yo estoy aquí para hacerte feliz, un día ya no resistirás- y guiño su hermosísimo ojo azul

Pero yo…- quería que supiera, quería que leyera lo que había escrito para él

Mejor hablamos después, Bombón- seguido abrazándome fuerte como si no quisiera alejarse de mí, pero yo tenía una sensación muy incómoda, lo único que quería era que Seiya me escuchara, pero no insistí

Era obvio que ni él ni yo teníamos las más mínimas intensiones de acudir al evento de Rei, se veía tan normal como si nada en absoluto hubiese pasado, ni siquiera el beso, pero sabía que no era así que sus pensamientos estaban seguramente dándole ideas equivocas a la maldita hoja, significados que no tenían, solo quería pegar un brinco directo a sus brazos y decirle que no se preocupara, que tenía más que decidido todo, que no pensaba en nadie más, que no quería a nadie más, y como evitarlo si desde un principio se portó tan cortes, todos los días me alagaba y sobre todo me hacía sentir que no había ninguna como yo. Era y aun es un caballero andante con espada en mano sobre un corcel blanco. Pienso en él y sonrió.

Llegamos a mi casa y se despidió de mí, yo le pedí que no se fuera, pero no quiso quedarse. Subí a mi habitación y rompí en millones de pedazos aquella maldita hoja, y a mí también, pues mis estupideces de niña cursi, habían lastimado a Seiya, y el… siempre me había cuidado, siempre era tan lindo, tan dulce, tan tierno.

POV SEIYA

_En el fondo tenia una esperanza de que ella me quisiera a mí. Pero desde la primera vez que vio a Darién, note como se iluminaban sus ojos, esos ojos celestes en los que quisiera vivir por siempre. Yo estoy aquí para quererla, para cuidarla y protegerla, pero también para hacer todo lo posible porque ella sea feliz. Si no puede estar conmigo, merece estar con quien ella quiere, sobre todo si esa persona siente lo mismo por ella. _

_Al menos, no me voy con las manos vacías, por lo menos puedo quedarme con el maravilloso recuerdo de sus besos, de sus sonrisa, de todas las aventuras que tuvimos aunque ello implique que me sea imposible ya olvidarme de ella. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreír, será mejor que deje el camino libre pues si quiero lo mejor para ella, tendré que hacerme a un lado y ayudarla a que sea feliz. Sera mejor que de una vez hable por esos dos._

Fin POV SEIYA

Toda la tarde estuve pensando y no me decidí a llamarlo, le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, marcaba su número, pero la final no llamaba. Me metí al internet, ja, todas las fotos que teníamos en face desde que nos conocimos me confundieron más, estaba con los dos en todos lados, y me veía tan feliz, y cabe decir que ellos también, eran increíblemente divertidos.

POV DARIEN

_No puedo creer todavía lo que paso esta mañana, es evidente que ellos dos son uno para el otro y que yo solamente les impido ser felices juntos, por un lado a Seiya provocando que no se decida a moverse con Serena porque no quiere conflicto entre nosotros, somos amigos, pero me conozco bien y sé que en un momento no podría con los endemoniados celos que me embargan cuando la ve, cuando la toca y ¡demonios! Cuando la besa, no me he muerto de la rabia porque no puedo irme sin decirle a serena lo que siento. Lo mejor será quitarme del medio, al fin no nos veremos en los próximos dos meses. Tal vez si me voy pueda tranquilamente hacerme a la idea de ellos dos juntos, porque siendo francos Rei tiene razón se ven muy bien juntos y seguramente no se aparecieron por la fiesta del grupo por estar solos… ¡diantres y seres del averno! Solos… juntos… sin ninguna barrera ya, siendo el uno para el otro. Espero que sean felices… pero lejos de mi vista_

FIN POV DARIEN

Yo seguía revisando las fotos, me parecía increíble que tuviéramos tantas en solo unos días de conocernos, (¡Dios! Que feliz soy cuando estoy con ellos) me divertía, me consentían, era una niña mimada con ellos dos al lado, y sobre todo el trato y cariño que siempre me mostro Seiya sin recato alguno.

Entonces sonó mi teléfono

¡Hola!

Hola Bombón ¿Qué haces?

No mucho que gusto que me llames

¿qué vas a hacer mañana? Quiero hablar contigo Bombón

Pues veras, quede con Steven

Cancela Bombón, por favor, tengo una sorpresa para ti

Seiya quiero que sepas que lo que viste en la hoja no refleja lo que siento- dije sin dudar un instante

¡¿de verdad?!

Sí, quiero decirte que…- le respondí

No me digas nada por teléfono, por teléfono no, voy para tu casa- dijo

¿De verdad?

Sí, no tardo.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta, baje corriendo, emocionadísima, yo estaba decidida a confesarle a Seiya todo lo que me provocaba

Abrí la puerta, para mi sorpresa no era Seiya quien estaba ahí, era Darién, con una rosa roja en la mano, que extendió en cuanto abrí la puerta.

Hola Serena- me dijo con la voz entrecortada y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Darién…¡qué haces aquí?- pregunte sin duda me sorprendió muchísimo

Nada. Solo venía a despedirme Serena- me dijo sin alzar la vista lo cual era muy extraño en el- mañana me voy temprano a Ámsterdam- sonrió y tomo mi mano

¿qué? ¡¿Por qué?!- le dije

No te preocupes, serán solo los meses en los que no estaremos en clases.

Pero ¿a qué te vas? ¿ qué vas a hacer allá?- le pregunte

Voy a tomar un intensivo en artes plásticas, ya sabes que es lo que más me interesa en el mundo… después de ti

¿Qué?

Serena, quiero que me prometas que vas a ser muy feliz, y que no te vas a olvidar de mí, me voy Serena, para poder hacerme a la idea de que no estarás conmigo, pero antes de que me vaya dime si es con Seiya con quien quieres estar.

Darién… yo no sabía… no se

Dime Serena por favor ¿es Seiya al que quieres?- empezó a llorar- por favor jura, jura que si él no te hace feliz seré el siguiente en tu lista. Pero dime ¿sentiste lo mismo cuando te bese yo que cuando lo hizo él? Dime Serena, si no me dices no podré irme, termina con cualquier esperanza que pueda quedarme por favor, no puedo resignarme así nada más, termina conmigo de una vez y dime que es a él al que quieres, que no me ves de ninguna forma más allá que la de tu amigo. Yo no puedo solo, Serena deja de martirizarme con tu silencio y responde...

Por más que quería decirle algo que pudiera hacer que se sintiera menos mal, no encontraba la forma, después de todo también sentía algo por él, y lo quería mucho, pero con quien realmente deseaba estar era con Seiya. Entonces, llego un taxi, y bajo de este Seiya, con su hermosa sonrisa. Darién volteo también y trato de que Seiya no viera que no dejaba de llorar, pero fue en vano.

Seiya no se acercó hasta que Darién pudo reponerse un poco, seguía tomado de mi mano y me guió hasta donde estaba Seiya, y le dio mi mano. Sonrió y se fue. Lo alcanzamos Seiya y yo, pero no quiso hablar con ninguno, solo le dijo a Seiya que me cuidara, y que si me hacía infeliz arreglarían las cuentas a su regreso.

Seiya y yo lo dejamos ir, nosotros fuimos al patio de la casa de mis tíos, y son sentamos en los columpios. Le conté todo lo que había pasado y lo que Darién me había dicho, me encontraba muy conmocionada no sabía que pensar, la verdad es que ya había superado a Darién, pero me sentía muy mal por él y me sentía un poco culpable. No podía hacer nada para que se sintiera mejor.

Bombón, yo no puedo decirte más que debes saber que te queremos, no debes preocuparte por nosotros- guiño el ojo- sé que no me resistes Bombón, pero es muy distinto la atracción animal que sientes por mí a que realmente tengas un sentimiento profundo. Quizá ni él ni yo estamos en tú horizonte, nena.

Seiya… pero yo…

Mira Bombón, que te parece si después resolvemos esto. Por lo pronto sube a tu habitación… y después te alcanzo- sonrió.

Seiya- le dije sonrojándome

En serio Bombón, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, piensa bien las cosas y después nos dices, después de todo puedo hacerte lo que quiera en mis sueños- guiño de nuevo, me di un beso en la mano y se fue.

En cuanto se fue, sentí un dolor muy raro, sentía que algo me hacía falta, subí corriendo a mi habitación y tome mi celular, desde la ventana veía como se alejaba y marque su número, vi como saco su celular y vio hacia mi ventana. Corrió y yo también, nos encontramos a unos metros de la casa lo abrace y lo bese hasta que no pude más.


	7. Simpre tendremos París

Capítulo 7

Siempre tendremos Paris.

Estaba más que feliz, teníamos casi dos ya oficialmente siendo novios Seiya y yo, he de decir que quise comunicarme con Darién pero nunca respondió el teléfono, de cierto modo lo comprendía pero no quería tampoco fallarle como amiga y no hacerle saber de lo mío con Seiya, también Seiya quiso hablarle, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

Todo estaba saliendo súper bien entre Seiya y yo, nos veíamos todos los días todo el día, no quería estar un segundo sin él, pero tristemente cada quien tenía que despedirse del otro y obviamente una cantidad excesiva de besos, para poder soportar la tortuosa distancia.

Bombón- me dijo Seiya cuando terminó de besarme

¿sí?- le dije

Tengo una propuesta para ti…

¿Cuál?

La próxima semana voy a Paris a visitar a mi hermano, de sorpresa, es su cumpleaños y le dije que no podía ir, bueno que no estaba seguro, hasta tener una respuesta. Y esa respuesta es la que tú me des Bombón

¿a qué pregunta?

¿Vienes conmigo a Paris?

¿En serio?

Si, muy enserio, no habrá nada más hermoso en el mundo que pasar contigo una noche entera en París

Seiya, no, no estoy lista, tu sabes que…

Bombón, yo no me refería a eso, sé que estas que no te aguantas porque soy un hombre muy atractivo, soy un sueño y soy tu novio, pero no me refería a eso, lo que quiero decir es que quiero que conozcas Paris a mi lado.

Seiya de verdad no piensas en …

No puedo negártelo, pero me parece que tú también piensas en ello, Bombón- dijo guiñando el ojo como solo él sabe hacerlo, la verdad si sentía mucho miedo de estar a "solas" con Seiya, peor tenía mucha curiosidad

Seiya, no se

Bombón, no tengas miedo solo quiero estar contigo.

Ok, entonces solo deja que avise a mi tía, pero promete que no te lanzaras sobre de mi

Promételo tu – dijo con esa voz tan dulce e inquietante, solo le respondí con un beso

A la mañana siguiente llegamos al aeropuerto, la verdad yo estaba mucho muy pero muy emocionada, cumpliríamos justo dos meses en Paris, conocería a sus hermanos, conocería Paris, todo pintaba de diez y a mi parecer nada podía salir mal.

Tomamos el avión, era obvio que Seiya ya había pensado en invitarme pues los asientos estaban juntos, no sentamos y lo primero que hice fue pedirle maní a la sobrecargo.

Tienes hambre Bombón?- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

Si, mucha, tu no?, ya sabes que como más cuando estas nerviosa

Sí, tengo hambre, pero tengo más bien ganas de comerme un Bombón- guiño el ojo

Seiya!-le dije un tanto apenada

Dame de tu maní

No

Que me des Bombón, por favor – y puso ojos de borreguito (irresistibles)

Ummmm, déjame ver… no!- le dije y le saque la lengua

Niña mala, necesitas una reprimenda- y me pego un beso

Ahora menos te doy- le dije

Dámelos- y me los quito

Que malo Seiya tengo hambre- le dije

No, Bombón, no te pongas así. Toma- extendió al mano y me los devolvió y pidió los suyos

Seiya, eres el más lindo y bonito

No, soy el más lindo y el más sexy.

Se acabó mi maní, me das Seiyita lindo?- le dije haciendo cara de borreguito

No- entonces saque mi último maní y se lo avente

Oye no me avientes maní- dijo

¡Dame por favor!

Bueno…- me aventó un maní y me callo justo en el escote

Seiya!

No te preocupes, yo lo saco

No, déjame- le dije apenada y la quite unos manís y le avente uno, el me aventó otro y así estuvimos hasta que nos regañaron, sinceramente nos divertíamos horrores.

Llegamos a Paris unas horas después, estaba todavía muy clara la luz del día, y era bellísima la cuidad, me pregunto si todavía tenía hambre y si todavía tenía el maní en la blusa, le conteste que si a la dos cosas y me saque el maní, se lo mostré, me lo quito y se lo comió. Era un sueño.

Arribamos con sus hermanos, que hay que reconocer que también eran guapísimos, Yaten y Taiki, siendo franca eran medio "fresas", pero bastante amables comimos los 4 y nos divertimos bastante

Sabes Serena, eres la única novia que ha tenido Seiya, por favor trátalo bien- dijo Taiki

Es imposible tratarlo de otra forma- respondí

Seiya siempre ha sido bastante coqueto- dijo Yaten

Yaten, no digas eso- reprocho Seiya

No me dejas terminar hermanito eres bastante impulsivo

Yaten, no seas así- dijo Taiki

A lo que me refiero es que Seiya, siempre ha sido un chico bastante asediado-dijo Yaten

No, es ninguna sorpresa, en la preparatoria hay muchas chicas interesadas- dije

Pero yo solo he querido a una… a mi dulce Bombón

Eres un cursi Seiya- dijo Yaten

Eso lo dices porque soy más guapo que tu- contesto Seiya en tomo de broma

Pasamos una tarde espectacular, y después Seiya me dijo que me instalara, así que me fui a la habitación que me habían asignado, evidentemente era la que Seiya ocupaba cuando visitaba a su hermano, que estaba estudiando en el Conservatorio Nacional Superior de Música y Danza de París, al que también Seiya tenía pensado ingresar después de la preparatoria. Todo en esa habitación era la descripción perfecta de Seiya, me sentía en el cielo y escuche la puerta abrirse, era él mi lindísimo novio Seiya.

Bombón- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

Si?- pregunte, mientras mi pulso se aceleraba a mil por hora

Creo que me encantaría dejar un recuerdo tuyo aquí- dijo y me dio un beso muy intenso

Seiya- fue lo único que respondí

Ven- y me guio hacia la ventana

Qué bonito Seiya

No tanto como tú, tu eres lo más hermoso en el universo Bombón, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, hagamos lo que hagamos, nunca va a cambiar lo que siento por ti y nunca voy a olvidar esta noche.

Le sonreí y lo bese como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía. Salió de la habitación tras darme un beso muy pequeño y pedirme que me cambiara para poder salir. Saque mi lbd y me lo puse, me veía muy bien, jajaja, no sabía que tenía planeado Seiya, pero conociéndolo seguramente sería lago sensacional.

Me llevo a caminar a los Campos Elíseos, y estábamos tomados de la mano, y todo parecía un cuento, las luces, la noche, la arquitectura y sobre todo el rostro de Seiya, sus ojos azules profundos como el océano, su pelo negro impecablemente recogido, sus labios sedosos, tibios, frescos, su brazos protectores y cálidos, se veía una mas espectacular con su traje negro, y su corbata roja, y su infalible rosa roja en la solapa, me encantaban sus manos, ni siquiera se exactamente como describirle.

Llegamos después de un rato, a la torre Eiffel, era magnífica, aunque a estas alturas no sé qué era más bello si aquel paisaje maravilloso o Seiya. El me miro fijamente y nos besamos, otra vez el universo entero desapareció, solo hacía falta que le digiera que era lo que sentía por él, sabía que eso lo haría muy feliz y estaba segura de ser correspondida. Los besos se habían más intensos. Y cada vez me sentía más perdida cuando me separaba de él. Sentía que estar entre sus brazos era mi lugar en el universo, ahí pertenecia.

No regresamos al departamento de sus hermanos en toda la noche, caminamos por todos lados, no quería perderme de un solo rincón de Paris, quería que toda la cuidad se diera cuenta de cuanto amaba a mi novio. Si, estaba enamorada, pero aún no se lo había dicho.

Cuando regresamos a su departamento, me fui a dormir, pero solamente soñé con Seiya, con lo maravilloso que era y con todo lo que me hacía sentir, no había nadie en el mundo más afortunada que yo. De verdad fue el día más mágico de toda mi existencia.

Por la mañana sus hermanos salieron temprano a clases y yo no me sentía lista para quedarme a solas con Seiya en un departamento lejos de casa y más si era en un lugar tan bello. Así que le propuse que fuéramos a pasear a donde fuera y quiso llevarme a Notre Dame.

Llegamos y nos sentamos en una banca, al frente teníamos la catedral y a nuestras espaldas el Sena, de verdad que estaba viviendo en un ensueño.

Comenzamos a platicar sobre porque Seiya quería ir al conservatorio, yo le dije que también quería estudiar música, pero que aún no estaba segura de donde estudiar porque de hecho quería hacerlo en Inglaterra, pero estar lejos de Seiya no me parecía una buen idea, solo dos meses y hablábamos de nuestro futuro juntos, para mí la mejor opción era la Royal Academy of Music, porque necesitaba una formación estricta para poder hacer la música que deseaba.

De pronto escuchamos una voz familiar

Se ven bien juntos

Darién- dije sorprendida y muy apenada, se notaba molesto

Hola Darién ¡cómo estás?- pregunto Seiya

Muriéndome y yéndome al infierno- dijo- pensé que por lo menos aquí no los encontraría y parece que están buscándome, para restregarlo en mi cara

No, Darién ¿porque dices eso? No sabíamos que estabas en Paris ¿qué haces aquí?- le dije tratando que que se calmara

Nada, vine a pasar unos días porque no puedo con mi curso, solo pienso en ti- respondió- tenía la esperanza de que te dieras tiempo para pensar, de que yo estuviera equivocado, de que me extrañarías y mira… te encuentro con Seiya aquí.

No deberías de ponerte así- dijo Seiya y me abrazo. Serena no tiene nada que ver en esto

Claro, tú lo dices porque está contigo Seiya, quisiera verte en mi lugar- dijo

Por favor Darién, no hay razón para que lo tomes de esta manera- le dije

¿entonces cómo debo tomarlo? Por lo visto solo jugaste conmigo- dijo

¿qué? Yo no…- dije

No debes hablarle así a Serena

En ese momento se detuvo el tiempo, Seiya me hizo a un lado justo en el momento en que Darién le soltó un puñetazo.

Darién no!- grite

Es lo de menos- dijo

Ayude a Seiya aponerse en pie

Darién no podemos hacer esto ¿que no te das cuenta que lastimas a Serena?- dijo Seiya

No, tú no puedes porque tienes miedo, por eso jamás te alejaste de Serena, tienes miedo de que estando conmigo ella me elija a mí.

¡Darién!- dije- y abasta por favor, ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Tú qué crees? Que estoy desfalleciendo porque ustedes dos están juntos, eso me pasa Serena, yo te lo dije el día que me marche, estoy loco por ti y me desgarra verte con otro aunque ese otro sea Seiya

Empecé a llorar, nunca me espere que algo así pasaría, no podía creer que hubiéramos terminado así

Darién ,por favor ya no sigas- le dije llorando

Yo he llorado mas, y aun no puedo… no puedo hacerme a la idea Serena- dijo- ¿Cómo es posible que me tengas tan mal?

Yo… no hice nada Darién- le dije llorando

Darién, comprende que no queremos hacerte daño, eres nuestro amigo, que queremos que estés bien- dijo Seiya

Me voy- dijo- los veo en la escuela.

Seiya y yo regresamos al departamento, y saqué lo necesario para curar su herida, estaba muy preocupada. En eso llegaron Yaten y Taiki.

¡¿Qué te paso?!- pregunto Taiki

Nada, Taiki- dijo Seiya algo malhumorado

Naaaa, no te preocupes Taiki, forjara su carácter- dijo Yaten

Yaten…- lo reprendió Taiki

Nada te parece, seguro está bien ¿verdad Seiya?

Aja- estoy bien- dijo mientras hacía gestos de dolor

Pero que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Taiki

Darién golpeo a Seiya- respondí

Darién, pero si está más tonto que tú!- dijo Yaten

Yateeennn!- reprendió Taiki

Pero porque?- pregunto Yaten

Fue mi culpa- dije

Lo sabía, que serias la perdición de mi hermano- añadió Yaten

Yateeennnn!- dijo Taiki ya molesto, también me estaba fastidiando a mi

No Bombón, tú no tienes nada que ver en eso- dijo Seiya- es cosa solo de Darién, yo había hablado de lo que sentía por ti desde el primer día Bombón, él sabía, no puede decir que lo traicionamos

Vamos Seiya te dije desde hace mucho que Chiba era muy arrogante, se que es tu amigo y que lo quieres horrores, pero si es así debes de comprenderlo, debes entender que no solo lastimaste su corazón si no también u orgullo, porque para él no hay mujer capaz de resistírsele- dijo Yaten, era lo primero que decía que tenía sentido

Debes arreglar el asunto con el- dijo Taiki

Pero no me gusta que se traten así Seiya- le dije y empecé a llorar

Vámonos Yaten- dijo Taiki

¿Qué? No voy a saber en que para todo esto?- dijo Yaten

No, vámonos, es personal

Ay Taiki, primera aventura del príncipe y no me dejas saber- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Bombón, no llores, por favor, me duele más que llores que el golpazo que me pusieron- me dijo Seiya

Seiya, no quiero que Darién te vuelva a lastimar, no lo soportaría

Yo soportaría lo que fuera si te tengo a ti de enfermera… es más porque no te pones un uniforme y me cuidas Bombón?- dijo Seiya guiñando poquito el ojo, pues ese lado fue justo donde le dio Darién

Seiya, no estoy jugando- dije

Yo tampoco Bombón, sería una delicia verte en un uniforme.

Seiya de verdad, me duele mucho saber que se han peleado así, no quiero causarte daño ni a ti ni a Darién, no me gusta pensar en que dejaremos de ser amigos, que no pueda aceptar que tú y yo estemos juntos, que pueda volver a lastimarte, Seiya, yo…

Bombón, tu sabes que tampoco quiero ser causa de tus lagrimas nena, en serio, y no quiero que pienses que me causas problemas. Por lo pronto dame un mes más, si quieres nos quedamos aquí, o regresamos a Londres, tú decides Bombón.

Seiya… yo… no te entiendo, pero quiero quedarme aquí.

No te preocupes, en algún momento entenderá.

Termine de curar su rostro, y decidimos no Salir, no quería que termináramos topándonos con Darién de nuevo, y tenía muchas ganas de estará solas con Seiya. Solo teníamos un mes, el cual entre salidas, millones de besos y caricias se fue para mí desdicha muy rápido, no quería que pasara, pero tampoco podía poner en riesgo a Seiya pues sabía bien que jamás se defendería ad Darién y este era muy impredecible.

Estábamos a dos días de volver a Londres, cuando Seiya y yo hablamos.

Bombón, quiero que sepas que todo el tiempo que nos tome, valdrá la pena, se bien que no quieres hacerme daño y mucho menos que Darién se ponga mal otra vez y termine peor que la vez anterior. Eres la única Bombón, eso debes saberlo. No quiero ver que llores de nuevo por nada, ni por nadie, solo quiero que seas feliz, muy muy feliz y estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario.

Seiya, ¿estás seguro?

Bombón tan seguro, como de que eres la única- guiño su ojo- de cualquier modo siempre puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, yo no diré nada, los caballeros no tenemos memoria.

Seiya, ¿crees que sea lo correcto? ¿esperar?

No estoy diciendo que sea un adiós, solo que tenemos que esperar a que Darién se haga a la idea, no queremos más problemas y somos amigos lo tres, yo solo quiero que seas feliz. ¿eres feliz?

No, estoy confundida, no quiero que te lastimen, Darién es un bruto- dije mientras acariciaba el pómulo que había sufrido el ataque- me da miedo que te haga más daño Seiya

Yo no puedo pelear con él, eso causaría que llores, es lo que menos quiero Bombón.

¿esperarás?

Toda la vida- me dijo con un beso- aún tenemos dos días Bombón

Tal vez no me alcancen- le dije sin despegar sus labios de los míos

Entenderá pronto ya verás Bombón, Darién al final sabrá que es lo correcto.

Espero que sea pronto- y lo bese como si fuera la última vez que lo haría.

Esos dos días pasaron aún más rápido, llegamos a Londres y en la banda de equipaje Seiya recogió su maleta y también la mía, saco de su maleta un cd.

Bombón, compuse esto para ti- y me entrego el cd

Para mí?- y le di un tierno beso

Si hermosa, cuando sea el momento, me lo devolverás y sabré que es nuestro turno. Ok?

Quería devolvérselo en ese momento, pero estaba aterrorizada de lo que pudiera pasar, era impensable el que fuera yo la causante de la perdida de la magnífica amistad que habíamos tenido, me sentía muy culpable con Darién y en mis manos estaba proteger a Seiya del descontrolado humor de Darién. No había otra salida. Solo esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo, pues estaba que me moría por no poder continuar con Seiya.

Seiya, quiero que sepas algo, no hay nadie como tú en el mundo, eres el único que podía comprender porque de nuestro acuerdo, siempre me has entendido y cuidado con la mayor delas devociones y… te amo Seiya.

Te amo Bombón, te amo Serena- y me beso por última vez- recuerda que cuando quieras podemos huir, siempre tenderemos Paris- sonrió y me abrazo muy fuerte, mientras yo sentía que me moría de dolor por la incertidumbre que me embargaba.


	8. siento que

Capítulo 8

Siento que…

Pasaron los días y los meses, y no podía dejar de poner una y otra vez el cd que Seiya me había entregado, tenía solo dos tracks, una composición en piano bellísima y otra que no sé cómo ni cuándo grabo con sus hermanos pero era más rockera, y la letra me había dejado con un sabor agridulce desde que le escuche por primera vez sola en mi habitación, pero la amaba, tanto como a Seiya

Era ya junio, estaba muy próximo mi cumpleaños, y también los de mi dúo dinámico, prácticamente ya habíamos vuelto a la rutina del diario. Al principio claro fue muy extraño que Darién hiciera como si nada, la verdad es que fui muy valiente y le exigí que habláramos solo él y yo

_INICIO FLASH BACK_

_Darién, creo que tenemos que hablar_

_¿de qué?- _

_Creo que lo sabes perfectamente, _

_Bueno te escucho- se encogió de hombros_

_Solo espero que algún día Darién pienses más allá de tus intereses, sabes que te quiero mucho y que no te guardo rencor ni te deseo nada malo, quiero que seas feliz- Serena sonríe_

_¿ya, es todo?- pone cara de fastidio_

_Si- sonríe y se va_

_Fin FLASH BACK_

No le dije casi nada, pero creo que bastó para que entendiera que ni Seiya ni yo pensamos hacerlo a un lado, después de todo éramos lo tres mosqueteros y nos adorábamos entre los tres. Lo realmente difícil era el "stand by" en el que me encontraba con Seiya, estaba vuelta loca, cada que lo veía un impulso me llevaba hacia él y él me recibía con un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso en la mejilla, y eso era todo. Estaba cierta de lo que habíamos acordado y me parecía muy pronto como para "picarle la herida "a Darién, de verdad lo que menos quería era una pelea, y digamos que Darién ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver que hacíamos esto todos los días al llegar a la preparatoria.

Lo poco que había cambiado era justo lo que más me dolía, lo que más anhelaba que volviera, pero seguía teniendo mucho miedo. Cuando me ponía a imaginar, me imaginaba que un buen día vería que Darién dejaba de tener esa mirada de desapruebo cuando Seiya y yo nos saludábamos y que entonces le devolvería le cd a Seiya como habíamos planeado. Entonces ya nada saldría mal. Todos los días pensaba en eso, todos.

En una de esas ensoñaciones, tenía todo volumen el teléfono donde había pasado la música que Seiya me había regalado, y no me di cuenta de que se acercaba a mi

Bombón- dio quitándome los auriculares- ya casi es tu cumpleaños

Si- le dije

¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tienes como compañero de cumpleaños a un hombre muy atractivo y que está dispuesto a todo por ti, así que tú decides.

Ummm, no había pensado en nada Seiya- dije, mientras pensaba que cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre me estremecía completamente.

Pues yo tengo una propuesta de regalo para ti- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí- ¿qué te parece si me pongo un enorme moño y me llevas contigo Bombón?

¿ será buena idea?, me das miedo- le dije y sonreí

Debería tener más miedo yo- dijo con su típico pero bellísimo guiño- cada día que pasa te resistes menos y es casi un hecho de que seas muy salvaje

Seiya

En serio Bombón, quiero salir contigo en tu cumpleaños, es más si quieres velo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado para mí- dijo

Ok, bueno

Perfecto, entonces celebramos tu cumpleaños y después vamos a celebrar el mío- dijo con esa voz que hacía que se me doblaran las rodillas.

¿de qué hablan?- interrumpió Darién y que bueno, si no le hubiera saltado a Seiya encima como león a su presa.

Del cumpleaños de Bombón- respondió Seiya

Es en tres días- dijo Darién- es en sábado

Si,- le conteste- iba a ir a Fareham, pero mis papás van a un crucero, parece que me mude aquí y se les olvido que tenían hija

Pero nos tienes a nosotros- dijo Darién- de hecho yo había pensado en lo mismo y ya planee todo para los tres- añadió con la clásica seguridad e Darién chiba

Chiba- dije- ¡porque no tomas en cuenta a la del cumpleaños?- le reproché mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo

Tsukino, si es la primera que tome en cuenta- dijo mientras me devolvía el golpecito- mira llevadita, nos vamos a Liverpool.

¡¿Liverpool?!- dijimos Seiya y yo abriendo los ojos tanto como podíamos

Si, Liverpool- dijo y saco una carpeta y nos explicó sus planes y sobre todo que iríamos a un concierto de la Royal Liverpool Philharmonic, a donde era mi intención pertenecer

Pero ya había quedado con Seiya, obvio que estabas incluido- le dije

Me parece mejor la idea de Darién, Bombón, después de todo hace mucho que no viajamos

Entonces ¿vamos?- dijo Darién

Ummm, no sé, ustedes dos son un par muy sospechoso, me dan desconfianza

Ay por Dios serena, no seas infantil- dijo Darién

Bombón, vamos si no dices que si, estaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, rogándote para que vayas- dijo con mucha seguridad, si Seiya era capaz de insistir hasta que cediera.

Umm ¿cuándo nos vamos?- pregunté aun si estar convencida

Mañana, nos quedamos hasta el sábado por la noche

¿mañana? No, definitivo, no. – le respondí

Bombón, di que si – dijo Seiya tomando mi mano entre sus dos manos y viéndome fijamente a los ojos

Ustedes dos son muy sospechosos- dije viéndolos con mucha desconfianza

Solo queremos celebrar- dijo Darién- ¿qué de malo tiene?

Que son unos mañosos- dije- los conozco bien, algo se traen y saben que odio las sorpresas, soy demasiado curiosa

Justo lo que me encanta de ti Bombón- me dijo Seiya y me puse tan roja como era posible

Ok, me rindo ante ustedes caballeros- les dije- Pero les advierto Sr Kou y Sr Chiba, que tengo a Batman como guardaespaldas.

Bombón, no reveles mi identidad secreta- dijo Seiya con su guiño

Ay Dios mío con ustedes dos no puedo, soy de trapo- dije recargándome en el escritorio con cara de conformismo, aunque realmente me comía la curiosidad de saber que pasaría en el viaje.

Avise a mis tíos, que como era costumbre no se oponían a nada, hice mi maleta y espera que llegara el día siguiente, me quede dormida con la música de Seiya en los oídos. A la mañana siguiente estaba por irme cuando sonó el timbre, abrí y Seiya estaba en la puerta

Lista?- pregunto

No quedamos en que vinieras

Una hermosa mujer de casi 17 no puede estar sola en ningún lado- sonrió- que tal si el lobo te come.

Pienso que es más fácil escapar de un lobo que de ti- le dije mientras le daba mi maleta y un beso en la mejilla.

Auuuuuu- aulló Seiya, es tan lindo.

Ya fresa , que se nos va el tren- le dije apretando su mejilla

Agarramos un taxi

Ok, no quiero caminar- le dije encorvándome como si estuviera muy cansada

Llegamos a la estación de trenes, Darién estaba ahí, subimos y pensé en la primera vez que habíamos viajado y la triste situación con Rei, la cual seguía de acosadora de Darién y el seguía sin resistirse a sus demostraciones de afecto (vaya amor que me profesaba). Solo que en esta ocasión si íbamos los tres, saque mi teléfono y me puse la música.

¿Qué escuchas?- dijo Darién

Nada, algo muy personal- dije y Seiya volteo inmediatamente y me quito un auricular y escucho

Bombón, ¿te gusta?- dijo sonriendo

No, no me gusta- dije y vi el desconcierto en su rostro- las amo. Las dos son maravillosas- y le di un beso en la mejilla, muriéndome por poder besarlo, pero aún me preocupaba Darién seguía haciendo muecas cada ves que le demostraba cariño a Seiya o viceversa.

¿Qué es?- pregunto Darién para cortar la miel con un gesto de despecho.

Es muy personal, no quiero que lo escuches, no por el momento, ya llegara la oportunidad- y le sonreí, mientras tomaba la mano de Seiya, quien me abrazo.

Como quieras- dijo indiferente, claro que a estas alturas ya sabía que no era molestia sino enojo.

No quise responder, en algún momento o el entendería que al que quería era a Seiya o yo me armaría del valor suficiente como para enfrentarlo y decirle que estaría con Seiya con o sin su aprobación.

Llegamos a Liverpool, y lo primero que hicimos fue ir a comer, y comimos como sí no hubiera sido en semanas, me comí mínimo tres hamburguesas dobles, mas complementos y postres, y ellos por Dios que no se quedaban atrás. Después fuimos a instalarnos donde Darién consiguió, era la casa de verano de los padres de un amigo suyo. Me metí a bañar, tenía muchas ganas de salir en la noche, y salí del baño aun secándome el cabello y enrollada en otra toalla y vi aun pelinegro sentado en la que sería mi cama provisional.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dije muy nerviosa y apretando la toalla contra mi

Nada, solo quería hablar contigo- contesto

¿de qué?- dije molesta- espera a que termine de cambiarme por favor

No, no pienso pasarme toda la noche tratando de hablar contigo.

Vete, por favor o voy a gritar- dije

solo estamos tu y yo- dijo y se levantó yendo hacia mi

No te creo- y me mantuve firme no retrocedí, era mejor que no

Anda has la prueba, grita.

Está bien si quieres hablar, habla de una vez- dije

Ok- se alejó y tomo su lugar anterior- sabes bien lo que siento por ti ¿verdad?- asentí con la cabeza- muy bien tu sabes entonces que lo que siento es completamente irracional ¿no?

Eso no tiene sentido.

No, no lo tiene como tampoco lo tiene que siento por ti. Pero no vine a hablarte de eso, pues ya lo sabes y eso es lo importante. Lo que quiero decirte es que…-dijo

¿me permites?- tome mi ropa y me fui al baño a ponérmela me sentía muy incómoda con el observándome, volví y le dije- continua

Quiero decirte, que no debería de importarte lo que yo sienta, si no lo que sientes tú, no vas a ser infeliz solo porque yo no lo sea, ya que sale la misma, eres infeliz tú e infeliz yo… todos somos infelices…- dijo y se oyó la puerta abrirse

Bombón, ¿ya terminaste… de vestirte?- dijo Seiya, desconcertado y viendo a Darién y después a mí- ¿estás bien?- Pregunto

Si, a las dos cosas, alguien me dijo que no estabas- mire a Darién muy feo

¿¡qué?! No puedes culparme por intentar ¿no?- rió cínicamente

Entonces ¿era un invento tu plática? ¿Tu discurso tan maduro?

Si así te podía …- fue interrumpido por el tremendo golpazo que le propine con la almohada que estaba sobre la cama

¡Darién Chiba eres lo peor del mundo! Me voy… me voy a Londres. Lo sabía, lo sabía, que estúpida, que estúpida- gritaba mientras salía de la habitación y buscaba un teléfono para llamar un taxi, cuando de pronto sentí un abrazo por la espalda, a lo que respondí con un codazo- quítate, déjame en paz!

Bombón…- dijo Seiya adolorido- soy yo

Seiya, perdóname!- dije completamente apenada

Con una condición… bueno dos…

Si, lo que quieras- dije

De verdad ¿lo que quiera?- dijo de forma muy sensual, viéndome directo a los ojos- tu dijiste Bombón.

Si, lo que quieras- dije mientras la sangre se agolpaba en mis pómulos y sonreí

Quédate, por favor, quédate, son solo dos días… quería ver a la royal, no te vayas Bombón. Te juro que no era la intensión de Darién, ve y pregúntale. De verdad nena, quédate.

No puedo decirte que no cuando me hablas así Seiya- le respondí solo con la verdad no podía negarle nada- y ¿tu segunda condición?

Que pase lo que pase en el concierto, cuando tengas 18 Bombón, me repetirás que me amas, solo entonces, no antes, es muy importante- suplicó.

¿qué? ¿Por qué?- dije, no entendía y no entiendo todavía

Promételo, promételo, promételo- lo repitió mientras me besaba de forma muy tierna, y yo seguía sin entender nada

T e lo prometo, pero me voy a morir, si no te dijo ahora que te amo Seiya Kou.

Te amo Serena Bombón Tsukino- me dijo casi en un susurro- ven levántate y hecha tu promesa vámonos a festejar.

No entendí, no entiendo, ni entenderé. Darién me ofreció una disculpa y me dijo que no había sido su intención molestarme, pero que el es muy alocado y que yo lo ponía peor, pero que me daba su palabra de no volver a molestarme, que sería de ahora en adelante un caballero sin tacha. Era mi amigo que otra cosa debía hacer sino creerle. Y nos fuimos a bailar, me sorprendieron aquellos dos, bailaban muy bien y Seiya se veía fabuloso en sus jeans rojos entallados, que revelaban el físico de nadador que tenía, perfecto, era escultural, su camisa negra , su pelo azabache, los ojos azules que me quitaban el aliento cuando me miraban fijo. Seguía siendo un sueño.

Note que muchas chicas nos observaban a ellos con cara de zombis en busca de cerebros frescos, si se los hubiesen podido comer lo hubieran hecho, y a mí con cierto recelo. Pero no me importo, estaba con mis amigos y lo mejor uno de ellos era el chico que amaba y yo era correspondida.

Al día siguiente fuimos a todas partes donde tenía yo ganas de ir , fuimos a Penney Lane, Strawberry Fields, y todos esos lugares emblemáticos en la música, después de todo era lo que yo soñaba en componer música que trasmitiera mi sentir a la gente y que ella se sintiera identificada, tal como Seiya hacía con su música. La cual yo adoraba.

Pues llego mi cumpleaños, y al despertar, tenía una sorpresota esperándome, un súper delicioso desayuno consistente en un sándwich de mermelada frita (clásico de Liverpool), mucho jugo de naranja, leche y un croissant riquísimo, obvio que mis acompañantes también desayunaron lo mismo. Entonces Seiya me pregunto si estaba practicando lo suficiente en el piano para poder ingresar a la Royal Academy of Music, le dije que sí, pues estaba tomando música en la preparatoria y practicaba en la casa con un teclado y cuando no resistía la tentación de ver a Seiya por la tarde me iba con él a su casa, a practicar aunque siempre terminábamos escuchando música.

Quiero que seas feliz Bombón, quiero que te acepten en la Royal, yo me encargo de que seas feliz, te die que estaba aquí para protegerte y cuidarte y por eso me interesa como vas con el piano, hace mucho que no te escucho vas a la casa uy no tocas el piano.

No, por tú culpa, me pones música y terminamos distraídos- dije sacando la lengua

Serena, si no estudias lo suficiente no vas a quedar en al academia.

Son un dolor de cabeza, por eso los quiero- le sonreí a los dos

No me molesta que no toques el piano aunque puedes tocarme a mí todo lo que quieras y donde tú quieras Bombón- dijo y me puse muy roja

Seiya- dije- me voy a la terraza

Pero no vas a acabar de comer-Dijo Darién

No me llevo mi plato no te preocupes- dije- no pienso dejar mi comida con ustedes dos rondándola.

Estuve ahí hasta que tuve que meterme a prepararme para el concierto la Royal Liverpool Philharmonic, y entre a la habitación que tenía asignada y escuche la regadera abierta.

¡quien está ahí?- grite

Yo Bombón- dijo Seiya- Darién está en el baño de la recamara donde estamos los dos y el otro no funciona, no quiero que se nos haga tarde, por eso me vine para acá- dijo

Ok, pero apresúrate, también debo bañarme

Bombón, podemos ser más consientes con el ambiente y ahorra agua ¿no crees?

Sí, pero ¿cómo?

Vente a bañar conmigo- dijo, mientras la idea me cruzaba por la mente y no me parecía nada nada mala.

No- dije finalmente- báñate con agua fría. Escuche cerrase la llave

Bombón, ya puedes pasar- dijo Seiya saliendo del baño, con la piel todavía húmeda y su cabello suelto, nunca se lo había visto suelto cayendo sobre su piel con un ligero bronceado debido a la natación y con ese cuerpo de espaldas anchas, hombros simétricos y fuertes, pectorales y abdomen de infarto, brazos enérgicos y definidos al igual que sus piernas, era una visión. Evidentemente noto que lo veía con mucho detenimiento- Bombón, todo lo que soy es tuyo, desde el primer día- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso muy suave en los labios, y mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar, Seiya era la cúspide de lo que había soñado y por un momento desee intensamente entregarme a él sin temor alguno, solo esperaba una señal, pero no la hubo.

Me voy a cambiar Bombón, te veo en un rato- salió por la puerta y me guiño un ojo y yo me quede tiraba en la cama imaginando lo que podía haber pasado y a pesar de que sentía cierta duda, ya no me sentía invadida por el miedo a entregarme por completo a Seiya, pero también recordé lo que le había prometido.

Después de unas horas no s fuimos al concierto, yo estaba muy muy feliz, hasta la fecha había sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos, incluso Seiya rento una limu para que llegáramos la concierto. Pese a todos los contratiempos, yo seguía viviendo en un sueño.

Nos sentamos en primera fila, teníamos lugares reservados y para mi sorpresa estaban junto a nosotros Taiki y Yaten.

Hola Serena.-Dijo Yaten- ojala aprecies lo que hace mi hermano por ti

Cállate Yaten- dijo Taiki- no sabe

No sé qué Taiki?

Nada Bombón- Agrego Seiya- mis hermanos son unos tontos

Por favor Seiya; Serena no puede ser tan despistada y no haberse dado cuenta

¿de qué? De que no me doy cuenta Seiya?

De nada Serena- Dijo Darién- de verdad tu disfruta el concierto

No puede ser ahora no son solo dos, son cuatro contra mí- dije con cara de resignación

No te des tanta importancia Serena- Dijo Yaten- si quieres te cuento

Yaten- lo reprendió Taiki, quien me daba la impresión de que no sabía decir nada mas- No le hagas caso serena es un tipo muy fastidioso para su tamaño.

Taiki- reclamo Yaten

Ya cállense los dos- dijo Seiya- me ponen nervioso

Por qué no estás preparado, torpe- dijo Yaten

Basta- dije- ya los cuatro

Yo que?- dijo Darién

No me hagas empezar contigo chiba- respondí

Ok Tsukino- respondió

Y finalmente guardamos silencio, después de unos minutos de revisar el programa note que no había nada después del intermedio, pero que el intermedio si estaba señalado, pero no dije nada pensé que había sido un error de la impresión. Trascurrió la primera mitad del concierto que había sido maravillosa y salimos los cinco.

Vamos Seiya- dijo Yaten

¿te vas?- pregunte

Tengo que hacer algo pero, te veo adentro de la sala de concierto ¿si Bombón? No te preocupes ahí voy a estar, no te voy a dejar sola, nunca, créeme

Seiya deja de estar de cursi y vámonos- dijo Yaten

Yaten- Otra vez Taiki- déjalo.

Está bien Seiya ve- le sonreí y vi como corrió hacia a afuera de la sala.

Te va a tocar sentarte sola- dijo Darién- me aburren estas cosas y me daría mucha vergüenza dormirme en primera fila, voy a sentarme más atrás, pero ahí voy a estar

No Darién, por favor, que pena yo sola en lo que llegan estos tres- le dije

Serena- dijo

Ok- respondí- pero me debes una

Cuando acabe el concierto sabrás que no.

¿Qué?

Nada, anda vamos a entra ya

Darién se quedó atrás y yo seguí hasta mi fila, la cual estaba repleta de rosas rojas, solo mi asiento estaba desocupado, y sobre la plataforma estaba instalada una guitarra eléctrica, un bajo, y una batería, teclados y demás, ya no parecía un concierto clásico.

Se apagaron la luces totalmente, y me sentí nerviosa pero sin miedo, y aun sin luz comenzó un acorde muy conocido para mí. No podía creer, era la canción que Seiya me había escrito, se oyó su voz, encendieron las luces y estaba ahí, en el escenario, con sus hermanos y un chico y una chica que no conocía. Me quede sin habla, mientras escuchaba esas notas y esa voz.

Vienes a mi casa a oír mis discos viejos,

La televisión prendida viendo mi reflejo,

Me coges de la mano,

En serie polaroid,

Te sientas a mi lado,

Me abrazas,

Agarras y me dejas...

Siento que me quieres hoy,

Creo que mañana ya no,

No quiero que me quieras hoy,

Quiero que mañana

Sea igual que hoy...

Juntos aquí estamos en el cuarto de en medio,

Solos otra vez los dos fingiendo,

Me coges de la mano,

En serie polaroid,

Oyendo "ella es mi disco"

No entiendo si quieres más,

Agarras y me dejas sin hablar...

Siento que me quieres hoy,

Creo que mañana ya no,

No quiero que me quieras hoy,

Quiero que mañana

Sea igual que hoy...

Vienes a mi casa a oír mis discos viejos,

Regresan los ochentas cuando vienes,

Me dejas con mis ojos en tus ojos...

Siento que me quieres hoy,

Creo que mañana ya no,

No quiero que me quieras hoy,

Quiero que mañana

Sea igual que hoy...

Siento que me quieres hoy,

Creo que mañana ya no,

No quiero que me quieras hoy,

Quiero que mañana...*

No podía creer, lo que Seiya había preparado para mí, y tampoco podía creer que Darién hubiese sido cómplice de semejante maravilla. En definitiva Seiya era un sueño, y no cualquiera uno que era mío.

La canción transcrita, pertenece al grupo Jumbo, una banda de rock mexicana, todos los créditos son de ellos. Por cierto muy buena banda y canción si quieren escucharla, sé que es diferente a lo que acostumbra Three Lights, pero siempre he tenido una inclinación por los rockeros. Por fa, dejen reviews =)


	9. tormenta

Hola, espero que les este gustando este fic, donde como ya puedenimaginar la historia e smia peor los personajes son ed Naoko Takeuchi. Ojala les guste este capitulo, por fa dejen sus reviews, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. saludos y muchos abrazos!

Capítulo 9

Tormenta

Sonaba el tono del teléfono, pero aun no había respuesta, era la tercera vez que le marcaba y no contestaba, tenía que hablar con él, era imperante. Seguía marcando hasta que respondió.

Hola?- dijo

Por favor, necesito hablar contigo- le dije

¿de qué?- pregunto

Por favor, ¿te puedo ver? Dime ¿cuándo? Si es hoy mejor

Ummm, son dos horas de viaje, tan urgente es?- pregunto

Si- dije al punto del llanto- es muy importante

Ok, no te muevas, te veo cerca de tú casa ok?

Ok, espero.

Esas dos horas me parecieron meses, tenía que hablar con él, era el único que podía saberlo sin poner sentimientos de por medio. Sonó mi celular, había entrado un mensaje _estoy a dos cuadras del café de pro tu casa, sal._

Salí corriendo. Llegue y ahí estaba, esperando de pie; corrí aún más rápido y me tire a llorar desesperadamente sin consuelo alguno.

Ya no puedo- le dije como pude entre el llanto

¿Con que? No te entiendo- dijo abrazándome

Me duele, mucho, mucho, no lo soporto- respondí

Ven, cálmate ¿sí? Y dime que paso ahora, no puedo venir diario Serena- dijo

Yo se perdóname, Steven

Steven y yo nunca perdimos el contacto, solo que nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigos, lo suficiente para que el fuera cada que s e lo pedía a verme a Londres, en ocasiones lo acompañaba su novia, una chica muy bonita, Lilian, que al principio me tenía cierta desconfianza pues sabia de las primeras intenciones de Steven, sin embargo eso desapareció y también me llevaba muy bien con ella. nos dirigimos a un café que estaba cerca.

¿Dónde está Lilian?- le dije tratando de pensar en otra cosa, para calmarme

En su casa, le llame y le dije que venía para acá, te mando saludos- sonrió con ese brillo que tenía en los ojos cada que hablaba de Lilian.

A decir verdad, sentía cierta envidia por ese par, eran una pareja muy bonita, se llebaban muy bien, estaban muy enamorados, y yo me la pasaba sufriendo.

Ay Steven, que fortuna tienes- sonreí

Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa más grande- pero dime ¿Qué paso ahora?

Nada relevante, es solo que es tortuoso seguir con esta promesa, sobre todo después de lo que Darién me platico hoy, no se a razón de que pero me lo dijo, quizá sea porque he estado algo distante, pero no he querido alejarme de ellos tu sabes Steven, que tomo clases de pienso privadas, eres el único que sabe, no les he dicho a los chicos porque quiero que en el recital de fin de año, el de nuestro último año, la interpretación sea perfecta, por eso no he tenido tiempo de salir con ellos, quiero darles una sorpresa.

A ver pues señorita, ¿qué te dijo Darién?

¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Pues Darién me conto lo que hablaron ellos ese día, y …- apreté los labios para no llorar otra vez- perdón ,pero lloro mucho

Sere, ya lo sé, no te preocupes, solo me hablas cuando estos dos te hacen sufrir, estoy acostumbrado a ser tu paño de lagrimas

Steven, yo, perdona

No te lo reprocho, solo te informo, debes saber que para eso estoy aquí, de no ser por ti, me aburriría mucho- rió

Ahhh ¿con que si? Deja que l e diga a Lilian que te parece aburrida tu vida a ver que opina ella- le dije en broma

Dile, ella me ama, mucho, y no hará caso a lo que diga mi amiga lloroncita- dijo enmarañando mi cabello, era muy tranquilizante tener un amigo con el que no sintiera ganas locas de besarlo desesperadamente o culpa por no responder a sus sentimientos.

Ay Steven, me despeinas…- acomode mi pelo- bueno entonces Darién me dijo que desde que Seiya me conoció había quedado perdidamente enamorado de mi- suspire- y que le insistió a que revelara sus sentimientos conmigo, pero que él no se atrevía porque pensaba que yo quería a Darién y que Seiya se sentía torpe. Que Darién también sentía lo mismo por mí pero que no pensaba herir a su amigo quitándole a la chica que amaba, que debía tener yo más consideración con ellos y expresarles que me tenía tan ocupada para ya no compartir mi tiempo con ninguno. Que yo estaba segura de que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa, sin importar incluso si lo lastimaba con mis palabras, que no debía hacerlos sentir mal.

Pues Seiya si es torpe…- dijo, mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada- no me veas así Sere, mira que a mí me parece una torpeza pedirle un año a una hermosa mujer de la que estas locamente enamorado y más aún si eres correspondido. Por qué me imagino que has cumplido tu promesa ¿no?

Sí, no le he vuelto a decir que lo amo, pero ganas no me faltan, más cuando se pone todo lindo y tierno o cuando se pone de coqueto, se va mi alma al cielo, y la tengo que estrellar contra la tierra porque no puedo estar con él. Y no entiendo para que la promesa que me pidió, Steven; pero tampoco me atrevo a pedirle una explicación, digo al final de cuentas tengo que confiar en lo que sentimos ¿no?

Serena , eres una romántica- dijo encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo

Ay si mira quien lo dice señor cursilería, le llevó flores a mi novia todos los días, le escribo poemas, le presento a mis amigas, ya pedí permiso a sus padres de salir, la lleno de halagos…- le decía mientras le aventaba pedacitos de pan

Serena, me estas ensuciando- dijo aventándome todo un pan directo a la cabeza

Estallamos en risa, y de pronto Steven se quedó viendo hacia atrás de mí, voltee la mirada y no pude evitar abrazar a Seiya, que recién había entrado al local

Hola Bombón- me dijo al oído

Seiya ¿ que haces aquí?- le dije sin soltarlo

Nada, te vi a través dela ventana y como has andado muy ocupada, quise aprovechar para verte ¿ qué estás haciendo que ya no nos vamos por la tarde?- dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Steven

No mucho, ¿acaso no has notado que mis calificaciones van para arriba?- guiñe el ojo

Sí, eso si- dijo mientras sentaba a mi lado- así que eso haces Bombón estudiar ¿ya no quieres estudiar conmigo o te da miedo no resistirte a mi encantos?

Francamente yo siempre he creído que si dos personas se aman no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo, uno nunca sabe cuando puede cambiar las circunstancias- dijo Steven, mientras yo le hacía señas de que se callara

Probablemente tengas razón, pero también hay que reconocer que si dos personas están hechas una para la otra el tiempo que pase entre ellos dos, no importará, uno no sabe qué circunstancias llevaron a la espera- respondió Seiya

Yo creo que ustedes dos se están poniendo muy románticos- dije, para cambiar el tema.

Vuelvo en un momento- dijo Seiya- no tardo nena.

¿cuál es tu sufridera serena? Eres una llorona- me dio Steven cuando Seiya se fue- este muchacho está loco por ti, ¿cómo no te das cuenta? ¿acaso te tengo que dar con el pan en la cabeza hasta que reacciones?- agarro un pan- Serena eres mi amiga, y te quiero, pero no seas tan testaruda e impulsiva, si Seiya te pidió ese tiempo será por algo importante. Si hizo toda esa maraña para el concierto en Liverpool, ¿no puedes esperar que tenga algo parecido? Mejor deja de hacerte nudos el corazón y aplícate que ya pronto tendrás la audición para la Royal, quítate las telarañas mentales y sigue como siempre Serena. Además falta menos cada día para que cumplas 18 entonces ya podrás estar con él, y ya haces tu audición e diciembre.

Ese es el problema, Steven- dije- justo ese

¿Cuál?

Que tengo que terminar las clases tres meses antes, si es que entro a la Royal. Resulta ser que tengo que tomar un curso de composición antes entrar formalmente a clases, las cuales inician en agosto, no voy a estar para la graduación, menos para mi cumpleaños.

De verdad que necesitas un golpe con el pan, Tsukino. Eres más despistada que otra cosa. Deja de atormentarte y punto, ya sabrás que pasa, disfruta mientas lo que estés con él, aunque no puedas hacerlo como quieres.

¿Qué quieres Bombón?- pregunto Seiya quien se sentaba nuevamente junto a mi

¿Qué crees que podría querer más que nada en el mundo?- le dije

No lo sé Bombón, déjame pensar… volver a Paris quizá- respondió

Algo por el estilo- dijo Steven- pero yo creo que más bien alrededor del mundo ¿no Serena?

Steven, que falto de tacto eres, t e voy a acusar- dije

Anda dile, me está marcando- y me mostro su celular, era Lilian- voy a contestar compromiso- y se retiro

Bombón, ¿te pasa algo?- dijo Seiya preocupado- te he notado distante, dime para eso estoy aquí para que no tengas nada de qué preocuparte, te dije que yo estaba aquí para protegerte, o ¿acaso no confías en mí?

Seiya, para nada, es solo que… es un secreto- dije

Nada de secretos ¿recuerdas?, tal vez quiera que te saque ese secreto a besos- dijo

Mira está lloviendo y Steven dejo su sombrilla aquí adentro se va a mojar, voy a llevárselo.

Espera Bombón te mojaras tu- grito Seiya mientras yo corría para evitar contesra a la pregunta de Seiya

Vi a Steven con el teléfono pegado, hablando como si nada, con el rostro totalmente iluminado, radiante, feliz, pleno como si no sintiera siquiera que llovía. Le di su sombrilla y me aleje para dejarlo hablar con su chica.

Serena no te vayas a mojar, me voy, aprovecha el tiempo que tienes aun- grito Steven mientras se alejaba aun con el teléfono pegado al oído

De pronto sentí que alguien tomaba mi hombro y ve volteaba hacia su lado; era Seiya que también se estaba mojando, se veía guapísimo.

Dile a tu amigo que no te importa mojarte, dile que me necesitas solo a mí, que no t e importa nada, dile que me amas

Pero…

No importa dile que me amas- repitió

Te amo, te amo con todo mí ser- le dije.

En medio de la lluvia, comenzamos a besarnos, ni siquiera sentía lo fría que estaba el agua que nos caía, era lo único que necesitaba a Seiya, Steven tenía razón, tal vez no vería a Seiya después de tener que irme a cumplir con el programa de la Royal, pero si podía aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenía con él, en lugar de estarme haciendo tonta y aun lado, en lugar de fingir que todo estaba bien así, si Seiya era para mí lo sería siempre y de eso si estaba segura.

Bombón, estás empapada- dijo cuando termino la ronda de besos

Tú también Seiya- le sonreí

Pero me veo más guapo – guiño su ojo- y aún tengo muchos besos más para ti, solo pídelos, soy irresistible cuando estoy bajo la lluvia ¿verdad Bombón?

Mejor imposible- sonreí , el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme

Ven- me dijo- no podemos quedarnos así no vamos a enfermar

¿A dónde? Le dije

Tu casa está a unas cuadras- respondió

Ok

Llegamos a mi casa corriendo aunque de cuando en cuando nos deteníamos por un beso. No había nadie, entramos escurriendo mucha agua parecíamos sopa, no había ninguna parte que tuviéramos seca

Espérame, voy por toallas- le dije a Seiya, y yo me quitaba los zapatos y la chamarra que tenía puesta, fui por las toallas y Seiya ya no tenía el abrigo ni la camisa, le entregue una toalla y me quede observándolo, era bellísimo.

Sécate- me dijo acercándose a mí y me rodeo con la toalla.

Comenzó a secar mis brazos y luego mi cabello, me miro fijamente a los ojos y sentí que toda razón se eliminaba, esa sensación de ser solo Seiya y yo en el universo apareció, nos quedamos unos segundos viéndonos y mi corazón comenzó su alocada marcha como cada vez que tenía a mi amado cerca, repasaba las palabras de Steven _"disfruta mientras lo que estés con él, aunque no puedas hacerlo como quieres."_ Pero por el momento si podía tenerlo como yo quisiera ,aunque fueran solo unas horas, no había nada que perder, al contrario quería saber que se sentía no pensar y solo sentir, no preocuparme por nada mi pensar en nadie solo en mí y en Seiya, así que resuelta, lo bese sin freno alguno, para mi sorpresa él tampoco se frenó en ningún momento, era mucho más fuerte lo que sentíamos, solo importaba el presente y si después de esto, si desde momento tenía que esperar milenios para estar con él de nuevo, no me importaba, el recuerdo de su besos, sus caricias, su respiración agitada, serían suficiente para aguantar la espera. Los besos se hicieron cada vez más intensos y comenzaron las caricias muy nerviosas al principio, peor entre besos se fueron acostumbrando mis manos a recorrer suavemente el cuerpo espectacular de Seiya

Te amo Serena

Te amo Seiya.

Las caricias eran cada vez más y más intensas y la ropa menos. De pronto escuche un sonido que me aturdía, prácticamente ensordecedor. Maldito despertador siempre me jugaba la misma treta, justo cuando estaba con Seiya, sola, sin importarle nada tenía que sacarme de mi sueño maravilloso.

Desde el día del concierto en mi cumpleaños cada día tenía un sueño parecido, y cada vez era más emocionante; sin embargo ya tenía yo dos meses de no ver a Seiya.


	10. Decide

Capítulo 10

Decide

Estaba tomando el curso de composición, cuando recibí una llamada de la preparatoria donde me informaron que debía resolver sobre mi participación en el concierto del final de año, indiqué solamente que en dos días tendrían mi respuesta. Seguía viviendo con mis tíos pero también tenía que empezar a acomodarme en la Royal ya que tenía que estar en el campus.

Me daba vueltas la idea, no sabía si debía ir o no, después de todo el concierto era justo el día de mi cumpleaños, momento para que se cumpliera el plazo de un año que Seiya me había pedido, y tres meses de no ver ni a Seiya ni a Darién.

INICIO FLASH BACK

Llego mi carta- Serena extiende un sobre

¿y?- preguntan Seiya y Darién al unísono

Ábranla, yo no puedo, me duele el estómago de los nervios- Serena se encorva

No, ábrela tu- Darién

No, no puedo, por favor, me muero- Serena se encorva aún mas

Ok, Bombón, para eso estoy aquí nena- Seiya toma el sobre

Con cuidado, que me da un infarto- Serena dice expectante

A Ver dice… señorita Serena Tsukino, bla, bla, bla, bla, su interpretación bla bla, y su composición, bla, bla, bla ¿compusiste algo Bombón?

Si era requisito, pero ya dime de una vez- Serena ruega

Nos complace informarle que Ud. ha sido aceptada en la Royal Academy of Music, entraste Bombón!- le pega aun beso en los labios a Serena

¿en serio?- dice Serena con los ojos más grande que un lémur

¡sí!- grito Darién quien le quito a Seiya la carta de las manos

Los tres se abrazan y una vez pasada la euforia se separan

Eso significa que solo me quedo dos semanas más en la preparatoria- dice Serena

Si lo sé- dice Seiya bajando la mirada- pero tenemos dos semanas, además que no vengas aquí no significa que no te veremos todos los días, y aun queda el concierto de fin de clases, tienes que venir Serena, no puedes faltar, por favor.

¿Porque?- pregunto Serena desconcertada por el tono de voz de Seiya y el beso que le planto.

Solo promételo.-Seiya pidió tomando su mano

No, Seiya, ya no pienso hacer más promesas, tu sabes… soy muy desesperada- sonríe nerviosa

Serena, tienes que venir o iremos por ti a la fuerza- dijo Darién con su tono autoritario

Si me encuentran- responde Serena

¿Qué quieres decir Bombón?- comenta Seiya consternado

Nada, solo que ya no quiero prometer nada, tal vez las cosas cambien

No tienen por qué cambiar, Serena- dice Darién también desconcertado

¿Bombón? ¿no piensas cumplir con la promesa de tu cumpleaños?- dice Seiya llevándose el puño cerrado hacia el pecho

No, no he dicho nada… es solo… que ya… preferiría avanzar… eso es todo- sonríe nerviosa Serena

¿A dónde?- pregunta Darién

Es un decir, hablo raro, ya lo saben, estaremos bien- sonríe Serena abrazando simultáneamente a sus amigos

Bombón… yo…- dice Seiya, interrumpido por Serena

No digas nada- Serena le da un beso en la mejilla

FIN FLASHBACK

En un principio pensé que las cosas irían viento en popa y que nada cambiaría, y no mis sentimientos no han cambiado para nada, pero no debo negar tampoco la necesidad enorme que tengo de una explicación, de que aunque ya vaya a dar el año que solicito Seiya, sigo siendo una maraña de emociones, que he llegado a la conclusión de mejor era ponerle un "break" a todo el asunto de las promesas, las culpas y ordenar todo lo que me pasa; la escuela, el concierto, madre mía la mudanza al dormitorio que me costó tanto trabajo conseguir pues no quería seguir con mis tíos, Seiya y Darién, uno con su espera que ya se me había eterna y el otro con sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Necesitaba estar por mi cuenta, solo para acomodar todo. Y aquí estamos, acomodando desde los cuadernos hasta las emociones.

Recojo todas y cada una de las cosas más importantes para mí, desde el cuaderno cursi, hasta el cd de Seiya, pasando por ese gato dibujado al carbón que laguna vez me regalo Darién, con su firma, nunca le había regalado nada a nadie dijo, la verdad no le creí, pero lo confirmo después la misma Rei, por lo tanto no podía deshacerme de él.

¿Andaba y ando decaída? No, mejor dicho estoy frustrada, la escuela a esta al 100, por dios que sí, la composición se me da decentemente, mis tíos siguen siendo de lo mejor excepto por el mugrosito de Sammy al que voy a extrañar con todas mis fuerzas. Pero Seiya seguía siendo mi eterno dolor de cabeza.

Me buscaron los dos todos estos días, me negaba al teléfono, no quería negarme ni atender; llegaron a ir varias veces a casa de mi tía y ella linda como siempre me negaba pues o se lo había pedido.

Tal vez mi razonamiento sea cruel, pero si Seiya me pidió tiempo había que darse lo bien ¿no? De todos modos el mismo menciono que superaríamos cualquier cosa y no, no es venganza ni desquite pero es tan doloroso verlo y no poder … no puedo esperar hasta mañana, así que como dicen "ojos que no ven…"

Al final conozco bien la conclusión de todo, puede ser un verano fenomenal, luego Seiya se va a Paris, yo me quedo en Londres; alejados puede que funcione, pero ¿cuál es la probabilidad? ¿Aprovecharlo mientras dure? No, con Seiya para mi es todo o nada, los tres meses en Paris me hicieron esa perspectiva, no solo podía tenerlo un momento, una parte de mi vida para después desecharla y recordar la mejor fracción de todas sin poder volver a probarlo. pero al mismo tiempo es tan tentador estar con él aunque fuera un solo día, una única ocasión, valdría la pena estoy segura de que sí, pero el terror de verlo partir, no soy capaz de decirle que se quede.

Lo escucho todos lo días diciéndome que vale la pena, susurrándome al oído "Bombón", abrazándome fuerte a él, no se… sigo siendo un cumulo de encuentros y sigo dando vueltas a todo y a nada a la vez.

Las noches frías que había pasado pensando en él y tratando de sacarlo de mi cabeza, las veces que llore mezclando las lágrimas con la lluvia y mi certeza de sucumbir si lo escuchaba pronunciar mi nombre. ¿Valdrá la pena aunque solo sean un par de meses? No, seguramente moriré tras la pérdida, ¿Qué hay de malo en desearlo todo? No tengo ninguna razón para pensar así, o reaccionar de esta manera; mejor será dejarlo de una vez, ya que estoy acostumbrada a su ausencia, tal vez si lo veo de nuevo sea muy tarde para intentar separarme de nuevo, así que me iré y continuare con mi vida.

Sin embargo aún queda un pequeño detalle que Seiya debe conocer, lo que compuse había sido solamente producto de los sentimientos que él me provoca, si alguien tenía que agradecer por entrar a la Royal, es a él. Y al menos le debo el que conozca lo que me ha inspirado, lo que en el fondo siento, al menos eso tiene que quedarle claro, de lo demás, nos haremos cargo después.

Así que también resuelta, he de llamar a la preparatoria para que me agreguen al programa y mandar las partituras y demás, solo estaré ahí, los minutos que sean necesarios para que sepa, que escuche lo que significa en mi vida y correr, al final todo estará bien, en algún momento pasara el dolor y ambos podremos continuar con nuestra vida. Y mientras trascurren los tres días para el concierto tendré mudar mis cosas, agradecer a mi tía, a mi tío y llevarme a diario a Sammy a diseñar helados. Tal vez así deje de pensar y de dudar.


	11. Camina conmigo

Capitulo 11

Camina conmigo a algún lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos

30 de junio ¿ya? Miré absorta el calendario, después de todo cuanto esperaba yo que duraran tres días.

Que día tenía por delante, cumpleaños, la posible fuga y un concierto; escuche el teléfono, corrí y conteste, tenía meses sin contestarlo, tal vez la impresión de lo que hoy se viene me hizo bajar la guardia.

Hola- dije cayendo en cuenta de que era yo la que estaba hablando- "tonta"

Feliz cumpleaños!- Steven está del otro lado de la línea, que maravilla mi miedo se desvanece

Gracias, me asuste

Claro es la primera vez que contestas tú en tres meses, y ya me dijiste montones de veces el porqué, pero me vas a matar- dice riendo

No hay razón alguna ¿no?- le respondo

Antes déjame recordarte que aunque sean dos días, dos minutos, dos segundos valen la pena serena si de verdad amas a esa persona, no seas tonta Serena, te vas a arrepentir después

Es mi cumpleaños y no quiero sermones- digo entre risas, pues cada que me hablaba salía con lo mismo y si tenía toda la razón, pero no se ha iba a dar

Ok, solo piénsalo y espera…5…4…3…2…1… van

¡Serena!- Seiya y Darién al unísono- ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Steven!- grito con todas mis fuerzas, más que enojada agradecida- Ponte al teléfono

Estas en alta voz- escuchó la voz de Steven a lo lejos- te dije que me ibas a matar, pero ni modo, fueron hasta Chafford por mí- ríe- de verdad serena no seas tonta

Ajustaremos cuentas después- le digo en broma

Te desapareciste tres meses Bombón, estaba a punto de convertirme en Batman y buscarte por toda la galaxia- dice Seiya- te extrañe

"maldita sea, lo sabía era solo cuestión de escucharlo" pienso

Estaba haciendo algo- respondo

¿más importante que yo? ¿ será que debo ponerte un buen regaño a base de besos Bombón?- dice con su melodiosa voz

No, pero tenía que terminar con eso- digo riendo

Serena- se escucha la voz de Darién- hoy no te puedes esconder nos llegó le programa y sabemos que vas a estar en el concierto

¿Cómo fue posible que se te olvidara Serena que también le mandan una copia del programa a cada uno delos alumnos? si maestra de la huida, a ver qué haces ahora" pienso

Si voy a estar allá, solo para mi presentación- respondo

Tenemos que vernos antes- dice Darién- es importante, por tu cumpleaños

Si Por favor Bombón, no puedes escaparte hoy, es tu cumpleaños

Ok, sigo sin poder contra ustedes dos y ahora Steven se sumó. Te odio Steven

Pero a mí me amas verdad Bombón?- pregunta Seiya, y por teléfono no pensaba responder

¿nos vemos en la escuela?- dije

No- señala Darién- una hora antes del ensayo general en el parque donde tomamos el introductorio

No, ¿en el parque? Soy propensa a los accidentes, me voy a ensuciar

Yo te cambio Bombón, no te preocupes

¿sigo en altavoz?

Si- responden los tres al mismo tiempo

Quítenlo- digo- pásenme Steven, por favor

Serena ¿qué pasa?

Steven, gracias, pero no digas nada ni pongas cara feliz que estos dos se dan cuenta- cometo a Steven de forma imperativa

Ok, está bien, te veo después ¿quieres hablar con alguien más?

No diles que los veo donde quedamos- respondo y cuelgo

Sí, estoy muy impresionada, muy emocionada y otra vez muy confundida, pero creo que Steven tiene toda la razón así sea un solo minuto el que este con Seiya, habrá valido más que cualquier cosa, y si después nos tenemos que separar, ya será cuestión del tiempo y no habrá a nadie a quien culpar. La espera de un año me había cansado, aunque estaba dispuesta a esperar lo necesario, no quería hacerlo más, necesito algo definitivo. Así que Seiya estaba apunto de saber mis perspectiva del asunto a base de música.

No tenía mejor oportunidad, ya que en el programa estaba primero yo, no hay razón para que Seiya no sepa, ojala no meta la pata, pero es como me siento. Así que tengo que preparar todo para la rápida huida.

Hace tres años lo pantalones jamás hubiesen sido una opción para el concierto de fin de curso, pero ahora son la única alternativa si pretendo salir corriendo de ahí. Así que por fin utilizare el chaqué que me regalo mi tía en la navidad pasada, por lo menos la mitad. Y para la pieza que interpretaré, me parece una buena opción.

Ok, preparémonos: pantalones de algodón corte skinny negros, camisa blanca diplomática, tirantes negros (aunque sé que no deben llevar, me gustan), chaleco en Oxford y levita violeta, para terminar con cualquier imposibilidad de escape tenis, si es extravagante pero en fin ahora soy un músico ¿qué no?

Me despido de mi tía, y ella me da las gracias por ponerme parte de su regalo, yo solo reacciono abrazándola, es un amor mi tía. Me hizo la vida mucho más fácil.

Voy llegando al parque y solamente veo a Darién ¿dónde demonios esta Seiya?, mejor, no quiero verlo, bueno si… pero no… o ¿sí?... no.

Serena!- dice Darién sonriendo_ Feliz cumple!- me abraza

Gracias- respondo, y lo abrazo fuerte, no había recapacitado en cuanto extrañaba a mi amigo- ¡qué lindo verte!

¿Qué lindo verme o qué lindo me veo?- sonríe

Darién- digo en tono de desgana- no hagas que me arrepienta de haber venido

Ay Serena, todo lo tomas tan literal- dice rodeando mi cuello con el brazo como si me aplicara una llave- contigo todo es negro o blanco, bueno… excepto por esa levita que traes. Estrambótica- ríe

Mira Míster Fancy pants, tú no te quedas lejos, y jamás te he criticado tus atuendos de galán de cuarta- rio, diantres sí que lo extrañaba

Pues ahí viene otro igual que tu- dice mientras me gira sobre mi eje para que vea hacia donde daba mi espalda

Era Seiya, con un atuendo igual al mío, salvo por los colores, su levita es roja, y los tirantes y tenis también, lo cual no es novedad le encanta el rojo y se ve maravilloso, tanto que de inmediato los latidos de mi corazón subieron tanto de volumen que era lo único que escuchaba. Lo veo caminar directo hacia mí y me da un abrazo, y yo siento que me desmayo, que las piernas no dan de sí y que terminare en el suelo. ¡Dios tres meses sin verlo y de pronto… se aparece más espectacular que nunca! Otra vez, regreso a mis sueños, y bueno… si después han de desaparecer, no importa así que lo abrazo también como si no hubiera mañana y de hecho… no lo hay.

¡Bombón!- me dice sin dejar de abrazarme- te extrañe a morir, ¿me extrañaste?

Sí, muchísimo- contesto- perdón

¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños Bombón! ¡Por fin!

Seiya- digo tratando de contener le llanto, de cualquier forma, pase lo que pase en algún momento todo estará bien

Me suelta y entonces me ve de arriba abajo

Te ves hermosa Bombón- dice

A mí me parece que es demasiada extravagancia, sobre todo para Serena- agrega Darién

Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿cómo se te ocurrió vestirte igual que yo Seiya? A los muchachos que espían en la alcoba de una chica se les llama mañosos- rio

Serena siempre dices puras tonterías- Seiya sonríe

Eres muy extraño-lo abrazo

No más que tú, Bombón- responde

Bueno, ya estuvo bueno de cursilerías, excéntricos, se tienen que ir a preparar su presentación. Serena dime ¿Qué interpretaras? En el programa solo aparece tu nombre- dice Darién y al verlo ya no tiene esa mirada de molestia y despecho que solía tener la verme con Seiya, mi corazón siente mucho alivio, una cosa menos.

Es un secreto- respondo- ya verán, bueno… espero

No estarás pensando en escaparte Serena, no debes- dice Darién

¿Qué? ¿ cómo piensas eso?- respondo mientras pienso que es una espacie de mago que lee la mente

Serena, te conozco andas muy rarita- dice viéndome como si adivinara mi plan

Cuando termine el concierto te secuestrare- me dice Seiya mientras me abraza de nuevo y mi plan se hacía trizas en mi mente, no podía dejarlo ahí, pero seguía sin querer quedarme después de mi participación, ¿Qué tal que Seiya no comprenda lo que quiero decirle con la música? ¿si entiende lo contrario?

Seiya- fue todo lo que respondí, me soltó y comenzamos a caminar hacia la preparatoria, al pasar por el cruce de Abbey Road, recordé la primera vez que vi a Seiya, cuando en mi eterna torpeza me caí sin saber cómo, sonreí

¿ qué piensas Serena?- dice Darién- el que asolas se ríe de sus fechorías se acuerda

¿fechorías yo? Jajá soy un ángel- respondo

Si Bombón eres un ángel bellísimo, nena- dice Seiya pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

Darién no entiendes- afirmo

No, nunca entendí Serena- sonríe

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a el foro donde será el concierto, está todo listo, las luces, la música, y mi temor más grande el piano. No le temía por la habilidad que debía demostrar sino por la reacción de Seiya al escuchar mis palabras expresadas de esa forma, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo él debe de saber y si es necesario que corra lo hare.

Darién se despide por un rato, nosotros nos dirigimos a revisar las ultimas pinceladas del concierto, reviso la afinación del piano, el orden de interpretación en el programa, que las partituras estén correctas, el micrófono, y Seiya hace lo mismo por su cuenta, tampoco tengo idea de que vaya a interpretar, me pone nerviosa; aunque la visión de él arreglando detalles, dando instrucciones amablemente, yendo de un lado a otro del escenario era maravillosa, me hace pensar en lo feliz que será en Paris, estudiando y haciendo realidad su sueño. Eso es más que suficiente para mí, verlo feliz y lo mejor es que ocasionalmente voltea y me sonríe, o de pronto se aparece frente a mí y me da un sutil beso.

Por fin inicia el concierto, y el inicio del programa me parece sumamente aburrido, los mismo clásicos de siempre, ¿no puede venir alguno y aventarse algo de Guns & Roses, o de Ramones, ya para no pasarnos por lo menos The Beatles? Gracias a Dios el programa no es muy largo y soy la antepenúltima, solo tres más y me libero de la tensión y de la ansias de que Seiya escuche lo que compuse gracias a él y a mi espera.

¡ay Dios! Dicen mi nombre y solo puedo tragar saliva, respira Serena, respira, sólo recuerda, es para Seiya, para nadie más ¿ok? ¿Lista? No, pero aquí vas, después corres o te desmayas, ya sabrás, pero tienes que tomar a toro por los cuernos. Me aproximo al piano y veo a la multitud, al tomar mi lugar, veo tras una columna a Seiya recargado, con la sonrisa más maravillosa que hasta entonces, siento mucha confianza y respondo a su sonrisa. Inicio.

"esto es para ti" trato de decirle con la mirada y para mi sorpresa asiente con la cabeza, sonríe y de nuevo sonrió yo.

_Somewhere only we know_

_I walked across an empty land_

_-camine a través de una tierra vacía-_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_-conocía el sendero como la palma de mi mano-_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_-sentí la tierra bajo mis pies-_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_-me senté por el río y me sentí completa-_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_Oh, simplicidad ¿a dónde te has ido?-_

_I'm getting old and i need something to rely on_

_Estoy envejeciendo y necesito algo a que aferrarme-_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_-así que dime cuando me dejaras entrar-_

_I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin_

_-me estoy cansando y necesito un lugar donde comenzar-_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_-me encontré con un árbol caído-_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_-Sentí sus ramas mirandome-_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_¿es este el lugar donde solíamos amar?-_

_Is this the place that i've been dreaming of_

_-¿es este el lugar que he estado soñando?-_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_- Oh, simplicidad ¿a dónde te has ido?-_

_I'm getting old and i need something to rely on_

_- Estoy envejeciendo y necesito algo a que aferrarme-_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_-así que dime cuando me dejaras entrar-_

_I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin_

_-me estoy cansando y necesito un lugar donde comenzar-_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_-Y si tienes un minute por que no vamos-_

_talk about it somewhere only we know_

_-_ _Hablaremos de ello en algún lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos-_

_this could be the end of everything_

_Podría ser el final de todo-_

_so why don't we go_

_-_ _así que ¿por qué no vamos a-_

_somewhere only we know_

_-_ _algún lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos-_

_somewhere only we know_

_-_ _algún lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos-_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_- Oh, simplicidad ¿a dónde te has ido?-_

_I'm getting old and i need something to rely on_

_- Estoy envejeciendo y necesito algo a que aferrarme-_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_-así que dime cuando me dejaras entrar-_

_I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_-Y si tienes un minute por que no vamos-_

_talk about it somewhere only we know_

_-_ _Hablaremos de ello en algún lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos-_

_this could be the end of everything_

_Podría ser el final de todo-_

_so why don't we go_

_-_ _así que ¿por qué no vamos a-_

_so why don't we go_

_-_ _así que ¿por qué no vamos a-_

_(Instrumental)_

_this could be the end of everything_

_Podría ser el final de todo-_

_so why don't we go_

_-_ _así que ¿por qué no vamos a-_

_somewhere only we know_

_-_ _algún lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos-_

_somewhere only we know_

_-_ _algún lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos-_

Termino de interpretar, me levanto y aunque quiero salir corriendo debo agradecer; agradezco y corro en el camino voy sacando una pequeña nota, paso junto a Seiya quien espera con los brazos abiertos, recibo un rápido abrazo y le entrego la nota, corro, miro atrás solo un segundo, Seiya sonríe, respondo a la misma, y sigo corriendo. Casi al llegar a la salida del foro, esta Darién esperándome e intercepta mi huida.

Lo sabía- dice- pero al menos quédate hasta que escuches a Seiya

No, él entenderá- digo con el corazón a punto de explotar por los nervios y por la carrera

Sí?, no huyas, escúchalo, solo son 10 minutos los que debes estar aquí, después tengo instrucciones de dejarte ir

¿instrucciones?-digo sin entender- ¿de qué hablas?

Lo único que Seiya quiere es que escuches lo que compuso el día que te conoció, me contó que lo que va a tocar hoy lo escribió en cuanto volvió a su casa el día que nos conocimos, que desde que te vio en Abbey Road esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, y que de lo que tu causaste incluso antes de hablarte salió su música, Serena, escúchalo.

¿de verdad te dijo eso?-respondo y todavía se acelera mi corazón más, cosa que pensé imposible- ¿de verdad?

Si, Serena. ¿es tan imposible de creer?... ¿después de todo lo que han pasado? Por cierto, nunca quise hacerles daño, perdón.

Estaba atónita, no creía ni una cosa ni la otra, Seiya ¿desde que me vio? ¿Darién ofreciendo una disculpa? Estoy loca

Tal vez si lo escuchas, entenderás- interrumpe Darién mis pensamientos

Pero, ¿y si él no me entendió a mí? No, me voy, no puedo… Darién- sonrio y suspiro profundamente- vamos.

Para este momento ya termino su actuación la chica que estaba en el programa entre Seiya y yo, ni siquiera la escuche, Darién y yo vamos abriéndonos paso entre la concurrencia y quedamos a escasos pasos del escenario. Veo a Seiya subir al tablado, se ve guapísimo, se acomoda la guitarra y me ve sonríe y leo que sus labios me dicen "te amo", mis pulmones se vacían, se hace un hueco enorme en mi estómago, y todo a mi alrededor desaparece, solo veo a Seiya. Escucho la música que empieza y veo a Seiya aproximarse al micrófono.

_Step With Me_

_Is this happening to me?_

_-¿me está pasando a mí?_

_Have I lost all my defenses?_

_-¿he perdido todas la defensas?-_

_Should I wait around and see_

_-¿debo esperar y ver-_

_What it's like to lose my senses?_

_-¿Cómo es que pierdo todos los sentidos?-_

_I was looking for the chase_

_-Buscaba la persecucion-_

_From the high ground to the ditches_

_-desde las Alturas a las zanjas-_

_But the chase I'll never miss_

_-pero nunca extrañaré la persecución-_

_Now I know what happiness is_

_-Ahora sé lo que es felicidad-_

_This love's delicious_

_-este amor e s delicioso-_

_Like home-cooked dishes_

_-como comida casera-_

_I'm tasting mischievously_

_-lo estoy probando malisiosamente-_

_Step 1, come a little closer_

_-Paso 1, acercate un poco-_

_Step 2, rest upon my shoulder_

_-paso 2 recárgate en mi hombro-_

_Step 3, I'm calling you baby_

_-paso 3, te llamo nena-_

_Three steps away from me_

_-estas a 3 pasos de mí-_

_Step 4, we can get married_

_-paso 4, podemos casarnos-_

_Step 5, top it with a cherry_

_-paso 5, ponle una cereza-_

_Step 6, as good as it gets_

_-paso 6, mejor imposible- _

_Now come along and step with me_

_-Ahora ven y camina conmigo-_

_Sun is shining up ahead_

_-el sol brilla arriba-_

_In thirty years we'll still be happy_

_-en treinta años aun seremos felices-_

_Making movies in my head_

_-creando peliculas en mi cabeza-_

_Making Hollywood look tiny_

_-haciendo que Hollywood parezca diminuto-_

_Don't know why but all your words_

_No sé porque, pero todas tus palabras-_

_Sound just like a melody_

_-suenan como una melodia-_

_From the pieces that I've heard_

_-de las partes que he escuchado-_

_I could be build a symphony_

_-Puedo hacer una sinfonía-_

_This love's delicious_

_-este amor e s delicioso-_

_Like home-cooked dishes_

_-como comida casera-_

_I'm tasting mischievously_

_-lo estoy probando malisiosamente-_

_Step 1, come a little closer_

_-paso 1, acercate un poco-_

_Step 2, rest upon my shoulder_

_-paso 2 recárgate en mi hombro-_

_Step 3, I'm calling you baby_

_-paso 3, te llamo nena-_

_Three steps away from me_

_-estas a 3 pasos de mí-_

_Step 4, we can get married_

_-paso 4,podemos casarnos-_

_Step 5, top it with a cherry_

_-paso 5, ponle una cereza-_

_Step 6, as good as it gets_

_-paso 6, mejor imposible- _

_Now come along and step with me_

_-Ahora ven y camina conmigo-_

_Step 1, I don't even know you_

_-paso 1, ni siquiera te conozco-_

_Step 2, come a little closer_

_-paso 2 acercate un poco-_

_Step 3, you can't even see _

_-paso 3 no puedes ver-_

_You´re Three steps from loving me_

_-que estas a 3 paso de amarme-_

_Step 1, come a little closer_

_-paso 1, acercate un poco-_

_Step 2, rest upon my shoulder_

_-paso 2 recárgate en mi hombro-_

_Step 3, I'm calling you baby_

_-paso 3, te llamo nena-_

_Three steps away from me_

_-estas a 3 pasos de mí-_

_Step 4, we can get married_

_-paso 4, podemos casarnos-_

_Step 5, top it with a cherry_

_-paso 5, ponle una cereza-_

_Step 6, as good as it gets_

_-paso 6, mejor imposible- _

_Now come along and step with me_

_-Ahora ven y camina conmigo-_

No ha dejado de verme ni un segundo, y yo siento que vuelo. Necesitamos hablar pero no aquí. Nos encontraremos. Donde sea que tenga que ser, y lo que tenga que durar. Ahora se que finalmente nos hemos entendido.

*N/A. La canción que presente para Serena es Somewhere only we know de Keane, y la de Seiya es Step with me de Mika, de ellos son los créditos; solo la utilice para ilustrar un poco lo que quería decir con este capítulo. Ojal lo hayan disfrutado. Agradeceré con el corazón sus reviews. Saludos!


	12. Miedo

Capítulo 12

Miedo.

El cielo se volvía cada vez más gris, era claro que se avecinaba un atormenta y bastante fuerte, hacía mucho frio incluso para ser Londres y yo, camino rumbo a la Royal, sin pensar mucho, realmente no tengo aganas de pensar en nada.

Tengo demasiado sueño, ya varias semanas tratando de dejar la composición completa y nada más la inspiración no parece por ningún lado. Fui a todos lados en Londres y ni una pizca de iluminación me llegaba, definitivamente estaba bloqueada, bueno estoy bloqueada.

La cuestión es que no sé porque, probablemente sea que extraño demasiado a Seiya, él en Paris y yo aquí soportando el frio invierno. Lo que más me entristece es el hecho de que aunque ya vienen las vacaciones, al ser las de fin de año, Seiya se quedara allá con sus hermanos y yo iré a Fareham con mis papás.

Peor es que por no poder terminar la composición a tiempo he tenido que quedarme sola en todo el bendito dormitorio, ya mis compañeros y mi nueva amiga Mina, se han ido a su casa, me siento como Harry Potter, pero sin magia. Vaya depresión que me ha caído encima y mientras pienso esto también empiezan caer las gotas de lluvia y yo, no me traje ni abrigo, justo lo que falta. Mejor no diré que no puede empeorar, porque estoy segura de que si, seguro que empeora si lo invoco.

Todo el tiempo pienso en que debo terminar esta tarea o de lo contrario no me podre ir, esto es peor que en la preparatoria, pero ahí estas tu Serena queriendo formación estricta, y bueno la verdad es que no voy mal pero de plano, este último trabajo no quiere salir. Algo me falta… pero no puedo estar dependiendo de que Seiya este o no, de que lo vea. Hablamos todos los días, por Dios que sigue siendo un sueño, pero… me hace falta mi novio, ya son seis meses que no puedo abrazarlo. Desde el día del concierto solo estuvimos juntos una semana y se fue a Paris, y yo tenía que venir para acá.

Darién viene seguido, y salimos mucho, pero aun así, no es lo mismo tu amigo a tu bellísimo novio. Será mejor que me apresure a llegar a mi dormitorio, o esta leve mojada terminara siendo una total empapada y con mi suerte seguro que me enfermo…

Por más que me apresuré, terminé mojadísima. Ventajas de estar sola en el dormitorio: me puedo ir quitando la ropa por los pasillos. Nota mental: no toda, solo quedémonos en interiores. Ay Serena loca, que tal si alguien llega y te ve. Para lo que me importa con este humor que me cargo.

Al menos mi habitación esta súper calientita y me termino de quitar lo mojado, y me pongo mi pants para andar cómoda y abrigada.

Mi celular está sonando… ¿quien será? No quiero hablar con nadie… Seiya, es Seiya. Mi corazón late con fuerza.

Hola Seiya!

Hola Bombón ¿Cómo estás?

Pues… no estaba bien, pero ahora que llamas…-rio- ya ves que estoy atorada con la tarea final

Yo se Bombón, ¿por qué no te olvidas de eso un rato, así te distraes? Por cierto te tengo una sorpresa

Ay no! Sorpresa, no me gustan las sorpresas, me ponen ansiosa- me tallo las manos con ansiedad

No te preocupes, no tendrás que esperar mucho por tu sorpresa- dice de forma sexy- llegara pronto

¿me mandaste algo Seiya?- dijo con intriga- ¿Qué es dime por favor? Me mata la curiosidad.

¿No puedes esperar unos momentos?, te va a gustar muchísimo, lo prometo. Mientras llega dime ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No mucho acababa de cambiarme me moje camino para acá, hay tormenta, solo espero que la instalación eléctrica no falle, de fallar me volveré loca… no que miedo Seiya, ven por mí- digo como si necesitara protección

¿quieres que vaya por ti? ¿segura? Puede ponerse intenso…- dice Seiya con esa forma de hablar que me erizaba la piel

Seiya… la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de verte… te he extrañado demasiado- digo, entonces escucho que alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación-… espera llamaron a mi puerta ¿Quién podrá ser? Seiya no cuelgues mi vida corre peligro- digo algo nerviosa, ya que según yo estoy solo desde hace dos días

Espero, Bombón- dice seriamente

Abro la puerta sigilosamente, y no veo a nadie. Cierro, de nuevo se escucha que alguien toca. Ahora si estoy nerviosa. Abro aún más despacio, veo una sombra que se aproxima. No distingo qué o quién es.

Hola, Bombón- dice Seiya, mientras a mí se me va el color del susto.

Seiya, ¿Cómo pudiste? Me asustaste mucho- digo mientras lo abrazo (no soy tonta jeje)

De verdad Bombón? Pero me gusta tu expresión de susto- me dice al oído abrazándome más fuerte

Seiya te extrañe…-digo mientras observo sus hermosos ojos zafiro- mucho, mucho-sonrió y él se inclina hacia mí, me besa en un principio con mucha ternura, después con un poco más de intensidad.

Bombón, también te extrañe como no tienes idea- dice Seiya cuando terminamos el beso- por eso vine, ya no soportaba no verte. Te amo- me beso de nuevo

Seis meses sin un beso de mi novio han sido demasiados, y evidentemente sentí que me desmayaba, y es que el hueco enorme que se me abre en el estómago no tiene descripción. Soy tan feliz con él y sobre todo de que haya venido a buscarme. No deseo separarme de él nunca, pero supongo que no vino por mucho tiempo ¿Qué es este frio repentino? caigo en cuenta de que viene todo mojado, seguro también lo atrapo la tormenta.

Seiya estas mojado- digo apartándome un poco, no quiero mojarme también

Si Bombón, me apreso la lluvia cuando venía hacía acá- ríe poniéndose la mano tras la nuca- ¿tendrás algo que me ponga?

Otro pants, o puedes ponerte esto- tomo un vestido que está en el respaldo de una silla

Creo que se ven mejor en ti, nena- me besa

Ok, toma el pants, cámbiate en el baño y bajo a la lavandería para poner esto en la secadora.

Me parece una alucinación que Seiya esté aquí la verdad es que no lo esperaba. Eso no significa que no sienta que voy volando por el aire gracias a su presencia, pero cada vez me sorprende más que haya tenido la gracia de encontrarme a un chico como Seiya, tan lindo, atento, todo un caballero, con su larguísimo cabello negro y ese físico de atleta… No había reparado en la situación en la que nos encontramos… solos… completamente solos.

Pero mejor ni pensar en ello, en lugar de pasar el tiempo de la mejor manera con Seiya, lo echare a perder si me pongo nerviosa. Siendo franca conmigo misma, claro que he pensado en entregarme a Seiya, después de todo yo lo amo infinitamente y sé que él me corresponde. Sin embargo, en algún momento las circunstancias solas no llevaran a ello, así que para que ponerme nerviosa, cualquier cosa que pase será solo responsabilidad mía y de Seiya.

Tampoco puedo negar que cierto curiosidad, ¿!que curiosidad?!, una especial de ansia por "estar" con el sobre todo desde París, aun así no apresurar nada es lo mejor. Será cuando tenga que ser. Además Mina me ha dicho que duele mucho al principio y el dolor, la verdad no me apetece. Al fin de cuentas yo también tengo ilusiones sobre cómo será la primera vez, evidentemente anhelo una situación muy romántica… aunque con Seiya todo es romántico, porque digo ¿cuántos novios en el mundo viajan dejando sus vacaciones y a sus hermanos por venir a buscarte? Paris está cerca, pero aun así es un gran detalle, sobre todo porque sabía que estoy estancada con el trabajo de la escuela. Ahhh! que fortuna tengo.

Sale Seiya del baño de mi habitación con mi pants, que le queda chico: se ve muy tierno. Le pregunto si puede acompañarme a la lavandería pues la verdad que con la tormenta me da miedo que se vaya a ir el servicio eléctrico, que a últimas fechas ha tendido a fallar, y estar en el sótano, sola con montones de bichos nocturnos…. Me aterra solo el hecho de pensarlo, sus horrendas patitas, ¡ay no!

En fin, lo importantes es que Seiya asiente a mi petición, así que bajamos al sótano. Pongo a funcionar la secadora, como todo aquí en Inglaterra tiene maña y obvio que alguien que no la conoces, pues no la va ha hacer funcionar ¿verdad Seiya?

No quiero que pienses que tan tonto Bombón- dice algo molesto-como para no saber poner la secadora

No lo pienso, pero morder la secadora no es manera de que funcione- reparo

Ya le había hecho de todo y no quería trabajar- agrega indignado

Eres muy tierno… aunque no sepas secar la ropa- bromeo

Bombón, eres cruel- me ve con recelo

Si, y así me amas- sonrió y lo abrazo- no es crueldad, es solo que todo aquí ya tiene muchos años en servicio y de repente falla- agrego y como si lo hubiese invocado falla la luz

¡¿Qué paso?!- pregunta Seiya- yo no mordí nada

¡ay no! Justo lo que pensé, horrible instalación delos tiempos de Elizabeth I, tengo miedo Seiya, volvamos a mi cuarto ¿sí?

Y mi ropa?- pregunta- no la vamos a dejar aquí

Ay, no le pasara nada, salvo que tal vez las ratas se la coman.

¡Bombón!-refunfuña

Por favor, por favor vámonos- suplico

Está bien, pero con cuidado esto está muy oscuro, dame la mano

¿Cómo te la doy si no veo nada?- inquiero

Bombón, me estas abrazando,nena- dice

Ay, lo siento pero me pongo muy nerviosa con tal oscuridad

Ok, ya tengo tu mano. tú guía, yo no conozco aquí.

Aquí vamos tomados de la mano por los pasillos oscuros de la Royal, donde aún se hace más tenebroso escuchar cómo se contraen las paredes de madera y los sonidos de los instrumentos al correr el viento sobre ellos ¿cómo me pude atrasar al grado de quedarme sola? De no haber venido Seiya seguro mañana encontrarían mi cuerpo sin vida a causa de un infarto

-Bombón, ¿Cómo puedes dormir aquí por las noches? En verdad es escabroso- señala mi novio

- cuando hay gente se escucha otro tipo de ruidos- respondo

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunta y por su tono de voz estoy segura que estaba sonrojado

- practica musical, pláticas, pasos, gritos y en ocasiones los gatos que rondan por aquí, que seguro hoy buscaron refugio- le dijo mientras trato de sacarme de la cabeza la idea que Seiya tenía de la vida nocturna en los dormitorios

- ¿son muy escandalosos tus compañeros Bombón?- pregunta

- bastante, tengo que dormir con los audífonos puestos, voy a quedarme sorda- rio- tal vez supla a Beethoven

- tal vez por eso camines también en la oscuridad- dice

-¿Qué tiene que ver la oscuridad con la sordera?- pregunto extrañada

-nada, es … solo…que… no me gusta la oscuridad… y estoy nervioso- dice de manera insegura

- también estoy nerviosa, espero que no haya tormenta eléctrica, porque los truenos serían aún peores- añado con más nerviosismo

- no digas eso Bombón- me aprieta la mano fuerte, por lo visto también le asustan los rayos

- mira ya llegamos y tengo la lámpara de emergencia- le digo mientras abro la puerta de mi dormitorio

- Bombón… yo no pensaba… quedarme hoy… pero con esta lluvia… no se- dice apenado

-¿no pensabas quedarte? ¿Solo venias por un rato?- pregunto desilusionada

- no es que pensé ir a dormir al departamento de Darién, pero su casa está a una hora de aquí y llueve mucho… pero no se … si te incomode… que me quede.. Aquí- dice nervioso

-Pues… porque habría de…incomodarme… no es la primera vez… que nos quedamos en el mismo lugar ¿no?- digo mientras el corazón empieza a trabajar a marcha forzada

- sí, pero... tu sabes… siempre- Seiya es interrumpido por un rayo estruendoso, que instintivamente hace que me abrace a él.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, me sonrojo, él también… vuela electricidad en el aire, mi corazón se acelera al límite, Seiya me abraza más fuerte, su corazón también está a punto de explotar. Me sonrojo aún más y sin pensar otro segundo lo beso, él responde intensamente. Entreabro los labios para sentir su dulce lengua delinearlos suavemente. Su respiración se agita. Me hace falta aire, en vez de oxigenarme introduzco mi lengua en la boca de Seiya buscando ahí lo que necesito. Rodea mi cintura con sus brazos… yo recorro su espalda con las manos…Los sentidos se agudizan y… ya no tengo miedo.


	13. Maldita música

**N/A** el presente capitulo está dedicado a Sailor Alissa, angieita28, sheccid snare leales seguidoras de este fic. Gracias y a Isis Gremory por estar ahí en el horrible tormento.

Capítulo 13

Maldita música

¡Cómo llegamos a esto? No lo creo posible, no estaba segura y ahora tampoco, estoy aterrorizada, no sé qué hacer. ¿Cómo, cómo? ¿Habrá sido el miedo, la lluvia, la soledad?

Levanto mis cosas, mientras sigue él dormido, vaya desastre que ármanos, pero esto no puede seguir pasando. Es terrible pensar así pero, estoy tan cansada. Quiero dormir y no he podido hacerlo en toda la noche, primero por hacer el amor con él, después de arrepentimiento. Este juego es demasiado para mí.

Otros tres años, se han sumado a nuestra historia y ya… ya no quiero más. Me retiro con la ropa algo desaliñada.

Camino sola por las calles de París, la ciudad que me había parecido años tras un sueño, una burbuja alejada de la realidad es ahora mi prisión. Veo las arboledas, grises, secas. Escucho esa maldita música de nuevo, maldita. Mi amor por ti murió, me arrebataste todo. Más atada me siento sabiendo que tengo un contrato con la disquera y con la sinfónica de Londres por 5 años más. Idiota de mí. Maldita. Maldita música, te lo entregue todo y tú me pagas con una bofetada en la cara.

Nieve. Sé que aún estoy viva porque siento los frios copos estrellarse contra mi rostro, no estoy lejos de su departamento, pero volver ¿solo por el frio? no, solo hará que sigamos con esto aún más tiempo. Nieve. Que se consiga una rusa que lo haga feliz y que aguante su falta de tiempo. Que tenga el suficiente para andar tras él, que yo no lo tengo, estoy demasiado ocupada para seguirle.

Maldita música, maldita. T e lo di todo.

Seiya se estiraba cual gato enredado en las sabanas testigos del su encuentro con Serena

¿Se fue? Porque? ¡Serena voluble! Que se vaya al demonio, siempre corriendo de un la do a otro, de grabación en grabación. ¡Como pudimos encontramos ayer y terminar igual que cada que nos vemos? Cómo? Que acaso no tengo control? Es una mujer no más. ¡Una mujer!

Que huye como ladrona. Hace tres años fue tan distinto. Se despertó a mi lado, después de entregarnos mutuamente, con una enorme sonrisa. Salto de la cama y como por arte de magia termino su composición.

Maldita, maldita música. Le escribí a ella, lo más bello que he hecho, ahora ni siquiera debe recordarlo. Ve a este estudio, ve al otro decia. Cancelaba todo el tiempo. ¿Acaso cree que es la única valiosa?

Me voy a Rusia de gira con mis hermanos, no tengo tiempo de correr a buscarla. Esta nevando y ella ha estado resfriada pero… que regrese no me atrevería a echarla. Que desastre, mi habitación es un caos, como con ella. Como no pude evitarlo. Estúpido siempre terminas engatusado por ella.

Que fría se ve ahora Paris desde la ventana, mi hogar es un montón de edificios sin vida todo está muerto. Desde aquí puedo verla. Se ha detenido. Ahí viene, lo sabía. Siempre siendo la víctima. ¿A dónde va? No regresa. No regreses entonces, estoy muy ocupado como para ir a buscarte.

Enciendo la televisión y otra vez el mismo video, la misma música. Maldita seas, te entregue todo, todo, y tú lo volviste cenizas. Maldita.

Seiya- grita Yaten en la puerta de mi departamento

Ya voy

Rápido, tengo frio

Ya voy

Trato de ver que no haya evidencias de que vino ella. No, parece que se llevó todo. También mi alegría. Que se consiga un inglés idiota que la persiga y soporte.

Hermano, como te tardas hace un frio espantoso- dice Yaten dirigiendo la mirada a la mesa del comedor- ¿Qué es esto?- toma una cajita y la abre

Nada- refuto al recordar de quien era

No parece nada- dijo sacando una clave de sol de oro, con una pequeña rosa roja en el medio

Ya te dije que nada Yaten

Mira- ríe burlón- ¡que tierno! Se abre. Ay que dulce! Una foto tuya con Serena. ¡serena! ¡serena!- grita a todo pulmón

No está aquí

Uy hermanito a mí no me engañas, debe de estar en algún lado- olfatea cual sabueso- sí, huele Serena. Esta clase de cursilerías solo pueden ser de ella

Cállate Yaten!

Uy no te enojes, mejor dime ¿cómo estuvo? Por lo que veo es muy salvaje

No seas idiota Yaten

" no seas idiota Yaten"- repitió imitándome- con esa cara seguro que si la viste y seguro que caíste en su redes de nuevo. Cuando un hombre pone cara de idiota es por una mujer

¡te parece que tengo cara de idiota ahora?

Tu mira y dime- coloca un espejo frente a mi

¡Maldita sea! Si tengo cara de idiota. Y si lo soy.

-anda, ya deja de contemplar tu cara estúpida y báñate. Nada de lo que hagas te quitara la cara de idiota. A menos que te deshagas de tu capricho por Serena

- no es un capricho Yaten. Yo…

- buuuu buuu yo la amo Yaten, ella es mi vida, sin ella no puedo- repite con cara de fastidio- me lo sé de memoria pero mira, úsalo para las canciones y ya no digas nada ¿ quieres? Que valga la pena por lo menos tu dolor

Me avienta al baño. El agua caliente solo hace que piense más en ella.

Serena sentada en la sala de espera leía ansiosa un libro de Conan Doyle

De nuevo en el aeropuerto. De nuevo vuelo atrasado. Por la nieve Señorita Tsukino. Mejor, ojala no deje de nevar, así no tendré que dar concierto hoy. Música, te aborrezco.

Busco en mi abrigo la cajita, no la encuentro. ¿Dónde está? No, no, la deje con él. Maldita música.

Lo único que me quedaba, se aloja en su departamento. ¿Le llamo? Ni loca, para que conteste la máquina y no la tenga hasta que vuelva de la gira por Asia. No gracias prefiero darla por pérdida, que tener que encontrarme con el de nuevo.

¡Ohhh que hambre! Gracias al cielo soy yo la que organiza la a agenda sola, si no ni siquiera tendría 20 minutos para poder comer una hamburguesa sola o, un sándwich de mermelada frita, como aquel día.

Quita tu cara de idiota. Con esa sonrisa de añoranza. Eso ya no es ni será. Mejor levántate y vete a comer algo. No puedo salir del aeropuerto, si esta lista la pista y ya no hay contratiempos pueden avisar. Ni hablar, comeré aquí. Maldita sea tenía que llamarse así "El cuarteto de Liverpool" demonios.

Que infierno vivo desde hace tres años que compuse esa maldita melodía. Al menos me queda la comida, creo… Vaya el delicioso aroma de las fresas, del pan, del café… sigue habiendo cosas buenas en el mundo. Sonrió. No es posible. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Serena!- dice el caballero que se acerca a mi

Darién!¿cómo estás?- sonrió

¡Qué bueno verte!¿cuánto ha pasado? Y es que estas en todos lados menos en donde debes- sonríe Darién, una cara amiga ¡qué alivio!

Si, ha sido muy complicado todo- digo- te contare mientras espero el avión

Claro estoy aquí atorado también. Vine a una conferencia sobre restauración en el Louvre. Ya sé que viniste ayer como invitada especial al concierto a beneficio de San Barts, pero dime ¿dónde está Seiya?

Pues verás- desvió la mirada, como explicarle a la persona que se había hecho a un lado que lo nuestro no había funcionado

Mira hablando del Rey de Roma- expresa alegre Darién, mientras yo trago rabia amarga- Seiya, ya me parecía raro que no anduviesen juntos, aunque díganme ¿qué es esa manía de ocultar lo suyo ante los medios?

No ocultamos nada, porque no hay nada- afirmo Seiya fríamente

¿Qué?¡cómo? que juegos tan malos gastan ustedes- dice Darién incrédulo- si se ve como se aman, es tan espeso que se corta con un cuchillo

No, te equivocas, ya no hay nada entre nosotros- lance mientras daba un mordisco grande a mi sándwich de mermelada para tratar de pasar la amargura de lo que decía

Anoche no lo parecía- dijo Seiya con aires de triunfo

Anoche no pasó nada, borre lo de anoche como siempre- refute

No creo que puedas- añadió triunfal, ante la mirada extrañada de Darién

Idiota- le dije

Amargada- musito Seiya

Músico de quinta- eleve la voz, con mi sándwich a medio comer

Directora frustrada- elevo el tono

Arrogante, malcriado, egocéntrico- grite

Histérica, desquiciada, manipuladora- grito atrayendo al atención de todos en el pequeño lugar

Perdóname Darién- dije tomando mi cartera y sacando una tarjeta- llama cuando quieras a ti si te quiero-recalque y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi entrañable amigo

Rompecorazones- Grito Seiya y note el dolor en su rostro- anda huye como siempre- añadió mientras me marchaba a toda prisa colocándome los lentes oscuros para que nadie me interceptara camino a los baños. Maldita música, maldita fama.

Me retire lo más pronto que puede, cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, controle la ira y la frustración como pude. Los fans no merecen desplantes. Ellos son muy lindos siempre, se merecen reciprocidad.

¿me da un autógrafo señorita Tsukino?- dijo una voz familiar

Claro- respondí sonriendo sin quitarme los lentes ni ver a la persona frente a mí- ¿para quién es?

No me reconoces?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

¡Taiki!- dije sonriendo y él extrañamente me abrazo

¡perdón, sé que yo te invite al concierto y no t e pude ver, pero había tantos detalles aún pendientes para la gira

No te preocupes- dije apretando la mano de Taiki

¿Qué pasa serena? es Seiya? Si ¿verdad? ¿No le diste lo que te mande?- negué con la cabeza- y ¿dónde está entonces la caja?

No sé, bueno… se quedó en…- me invadió la vergüenza- el departamento de Seiya

¿Otra vez acabaron igual?- dijo con un suspiro profundo

Si… es que yo… Taiki- corrieron dos gruesas gotas por mis mejillas- sácame de aquí por favor

Ven- me tono el antebrazo y caminamos a prisa

Lo sabía- grito Seiya, mientras Darién lo detenía del brazo- ustedes dos son unos desgraciados. Lo sabía

Cállate Seiya, no digas idioteces- dijo Taiki acercándose a su hermano tratando de que se calmara, los escándalos no les sentaban bien ni a ellos ni a mí.

No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, si acepte la gira es porque y a la tenías programada y los fans no tiene la culpa de lo desgraciados que son ustedes dos

No tienes derecho de hablarme así, ni a Taiki- grite con todas mis fuerzas-que clase de enferma mente tienes Seiya? Taiki solo quería llevarme lejos de ti y de tus palabras hirientes

Claro, ya sé que ustedes dos se siguen viendo y que tú la invitaste al concierto

Seiya!- intervino Taiki- es una magnifica compositora ¿qué esperabas? Necesitamos los fondo para San Barts

Mentira! Tu dejaste de tener tiempo cuando Taiki llevo tu composición a la disquera- me grito Seiya

Contrólate- dijo Darién que no tenía la más mínima idea a de que pasaba- Seiya por favor

Eres un impulsivo, Seiya- grite llorando

Tu eres una manipuladora- grito también

Deja de gritarme- dije

Demonios ven- dijo zafándose de Darién y arrebatando a Taiki mi antebrazo, sacándome del lugar velozmente. Mientras Taiki y Darién trataban de explicarse ante la multitud que se había conformado

Caminamos por pasillos largos y oscuros a toda prisa. Llegamos a una sala de espera solitaria, exclusiva para Three Lights, como todo lo que ellos hacían, a diferencia de mí. Me sentó con fuerza en un sillón hermoso, blanco de vinil.

Se sentó en la mesita frente al sillón. Me quito lo silentes oscuros. Me vio a los ojos y yo desvié la mirada. Otra vez estábamos igual que las veces anteriores… dios mío y a no sé cuántas han sido en tres años. Por eso no pensaba cruzar miradas con él. Eso ojos brillantes llenos de emoción, son mi condena.

Le quito los lentes de la mano y me los coloco otra vez. Los retira él nuevamente y los avienta el cesto de basura. Lo miro furiosa. Eran un regalo de mi tía Ikuko. Le quito los suyos y hago lo propio rabiosa. Me levanto para salir de ahí aunque no sé cómo.

Espera- dice- olvidas algo- y pone sobre la mesa mi cajita de terciopelo violeta

Gracias- dije tomándola- muchas gracias

Qué es?- pregunto- parece importante para ti

Si lo es, por eso te agradezco que la devolvieras- dije dándole la espalda

Bombón…-dijo y me sorprendí solo me decía así cuando terminábamos en la cama

Ni pienses que terminaremos así aquí- dije tratando de deshacerme de las ilusiones

Bombón- dijo de nuevo tomándome de los hombros y girándome hacia él- ¿Qué paso? Estoy desesperado. Dime ¿que nos pasó?

Nada, lo usual imagino, no funciono y ya- dije bajando la mirada

De verdad lo crees? Te satisface esa explicación?- dijo dulcemente

No, pero… ¿que podíamos hacer? Ni tu no yo tuvimos tiempo después de que grabaron mi canción y se hizo un hit, luego llego el ofrecimiento dela dirección interina para la Royal Liverpool Philharmonic, y te uniste a tus hermanos, paso muy rápido- sonreí tratando de justificarme

Son puras patrañas- dijo Seiya abrazándome espontáneamente- ¿a qué crees que ese deba que cada que nos vemos terminamos en mi departamento, o en el tuyo, o en mi hotel o donde sea que paremos? ¿no te lo has preguntado?

No, no me permito pensar en ti- dije rotundamente

Abrí la caja- dijo- bueno… yo no…verás- me apretó fuerte cuando sintió que me quise zafar

¡no tenías derecho! Es mío!- refunfuñe tratando de mantenerme al cien, pues la fragancia de Seiya me envolvía lentamente arrebatándome la fuerza

¿Y la pregunta tras la foto? ¿es para mí supongo?- pregunto hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello- ¿me lo preguntarás? Susurro

Nunca. Eso fue hace mucho. Es una tontería. No revises mis cosas nunca- hablaba rápido para no rendirme ante su abrazo, ante su calor, ante su voz.

No las dejes de nuevo en mi departamento- sentí su sonrisa coqueta en mi cuello- no las dejes, no salgas corriendo. No pasa nada si te quedas.

No volverá a pasar, créeme, no te veré más. Ya no siento nada por ti- mentí

Mientes. Lo sé. Pregúntalo ¿no te gustaría saber la respuesta?

No, no me importa en lo más mínimo- seguía mintiendo

No mientas, eso no te va, Bombón. Si tienes alguna duda debes despejarla, ¿no?

Esa no es una duda- dije y me quede atónita al sentir un beso de él, tierno, como los primeros que me regalo. Adiós voluntad.

Pregúntalo, Bombón- susurro sobre mis labios. Adiós escrúpulos.

Nunca. No debías husmear en mis pertenencias- dije en un susurro

Pregúntalo. Solo hazlo- susurro igual que antes pero al terminar me dio otro beso. Bienvenida al voluntariado Seiya

¿te casarías conmigo Seiya Kou?- dije sonriendo

Bueno… ya que- dijo con sus manos en mi rostro sonriendo para formalizar mi propuesta con un dulce, intenso y maravilloso beso.

N/A tras una fatídica experiencia inesperada, surgió este capítulo, tal vez desordenado y con lugar a muchas dudas si las tienen dejen review please. Agradezco las cosas maravillosas que dijiste. Sé que leerás pronto.


	14. Ceremonia

Capítulo 14

Ceremonia.

¿Cómo describir los meses anteriores a esta fecha? Extenuantes ¿y los nervios? Aun me quedaban algunos que de cierto modo ya no podían del cansancio, estaban debilitados, amenazando con no querer dar un paso más, con colapsar los pulmones. ¿El novio? Espectacular, imagino claro. No siento las piernas. Más vale cuerpo que aguantes porque derrumbarse no es una opción… no hoy

La ligera brisa de abril, trae consigo ligeras notas aromatizadas por los miles de lirios que adornan la iglesia, la cual es un encanto arquitectónico plagado de vitrales multicolor enmarcados por infinitos listones de satén blancos y dorados. Ocasionalmente se corta la corrida de ellos por los delicados ramos de pequeñas rosas blancas aun en botón y una perfecta Fresia rosa pálido.

La cúpula alta permite el paso de la luz radiante del medio día… ¿y que pienso yo? Si estará todo listo para la recepción… si no habrá abejas… si abre ajustado lo suficiente el tocado… los nervios mandan el aviso de ceder, lo siento nervios… pero si hemos pasado ya por tanto, trabajo, giras, preparativos y ajuste de agendas… ni dos días para holgazanear… pero después de hoy podre tranquilizarme un poco y bajarle al ritmo.

Mi pensamiento vuela al otro vestidor ¿estará listo? Habrá quedado todo bien? Se le habrán perdido las mancuernillas? Se las habrá puesto correctamente o como siempre las traerá volteadas? Y a media ceremonia ¿cómo las acomodo yo? Y es que son tantos detalles… todos sobre mí.

¿Cómo irá?- piensa el novio también terminando de ajustar el doble Windsor que le ha hecho a la corbata- ¿Cómo se verá? Seguro maravillosa. Mis nervios están tensos y es que verla correr de un lado a otro, buscando, acomodando… claro que la acompañe en casi todo pero aun así… su dedicación es inigualable. De haber sido por mi… unos jeans y una recepción simple hubiera sido suficiente pero… esos ojos azules ilusionados… los mismos que me enloquecieron desde el momento en que la conocí… la sonrisa… sus prodigiosas manos… la sonrisa, su cabello rubio al aire. Verla con ese vestido que buscó lugar tras lugar con nuestra amiga. La pobre que no se da abasto tampoco. Miro el reloj y falta poco. Pienso en su bello vestido, que además costo una fortuna, pero valió la pena el día que me llamo diciendo que lo había encontrado, y por supuesto que quise saber de inmediato como era, deje todo y corrí al salón. Y efectivamente es bellísimo: el corte princesa del corsé strapless, las doce capas de tul de seda y la hermosa cinta que rodea la cintura rosa pálido. No le he visto con el puesto… cada que lo intento pega le grito alegando la famosa mala suerte. ¿Mala suerte? A su lado, jamás.

Llaman a la puerta. Me encamino a ella, al abrir, veo por fin a mi amigo que ha llegado tardísimo, por él que todo mundo estaba preocupado

Por fin llegas- recrimino-¿dónde habías estado?

Haciendo unos ajustes-sonríe mientras se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás- te dije que llegaría

Pero no pensé que tan tarde- sonrío- al menos ya vienes completamente listo

Creo que los nervios te están matando Darién- cruza los brazos

Para nada- resuelvo- no lo estoy

¿y si se escapa?- sonríe Seiya maliciosamente- pues veras… tu sabes… donde hubo fuego

¿qué quieres decirme Seiya?- digo molesto- piensas que ella no está segura porque… bueno.. tu sabes

No lo digas- frunce el ceño- no es necesario, lo sé bien. En fin pasemos a asuntos más alegres –sonríe forzadamente- te vez fatal

Solo lo dices porque hoy no eres el centro de atención- sonrió de lado

Siempre soy el centro de atención- sonríe pasando la mano por su cabello llevándolo hacia a tras- es más a veces cansa un poco- ríe- ya bes todo lo que ha causado- suspira

Seiya… yo… de verdad lo lamento mucho… no quise…- digo sin tener palabras

No podemos remediarlo- suspira y mete las manos a sus bolsillos, ve hacia la ventana- así son las cosas ¿la dejarías libre?

Si ella me lo pidiera- digo seguro de que no lo hará

Te parecen muy fáciles estás cosas- sonríe- dichoso tu que no sufres

Seiya… ¿Qué quieres que haga?¡qué puedo hacer?- digo, y es que no encuentro el modo de hacer más ligero el momento

Ya lo dijiste Darién, no puedes hacer nada… lo que paso, paso y no pudo pasar de otra manera- sonríe- bueno mi estimado novio… su turno, lástima que no podre acompañarte hasta el altar y ver tu cara- ríe- pero los deseos de la novia deben ser cumplidos

La iglesia está casi llena, parece el set de una película de tanto empeño que se ha puesto en todos los detalles.

Estoy nerviosa- dice la bellísima novia sonriendo mientras pequeñas lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos

Pero que haces?- sonríe su compañera- mira que pretender llegar al altar con los ojos enrojecidos

Pero, estoy muy nerviosa- contiene el llanto

Corazón… ¡estas dudando?- pregunta su amiga tomando el rostro de la novia en las manos- él está aquí ¿lo sabes verdad?

Aja… lo sé pero no es eso- dice desviando la mirada- es solo que… estoy nerviosa

Amiga- inquiere la contraparte-aun estás a tiempo. Si no estás segura cancelamos todo.

Pero … Darién… no quiero verlo abatido… no otra vez- ya no contiene el llanto la joven rubia

¿lo ves? Estás dudando- dice su amiga preocupada- deja esto y lo terminamos, no tienes por qué atarte a nadie

Es que está aquí… y pensar en lo que sentirá de verme hacer mi juramento a Darién- llora aún más- ¿Por qué yo? ¿por qué hoy?

Tu pediste que viniera- aclara- tienes un minuto para saber si saldrás… sería peor que digieras que no estando en la ceremonia.

Me siento culpable- asevera la novia- muy culpable, otra vez- sonríe- Darién o…- llora de nuevo

Voy a cancelar- dice su amiga poniendo se en marcha a la puerta

No, no lo hagas yo sé lo que siento… Yo amo a Darién- asegura- no podría hacerle esto… no de nuevo

Si es así- suspira su amiga- si estás segura, será mejor que te pongas en marcha

Si- asiente limpiando cuidadosamente las lágrimas frente al espejo y acomoda el tocado sobre su rubio pelo- abrázame

Claro que si linda- sonríe su amiga la ver recuperar su seguridad- solo quiero que seas feliz

El novio sale, guapísimo, pleno. Camina por los pasillos solo. Su mejor amigo Seiya Kou se ha retirado para complacer a la novia, que ha tenido el deseo de que Three Lights musicalice la ceremonia. Ideas de las novias. Pero aun así queda un pequeño dejo de duda… él presente… tal vez la novia… después de todo ellos… no, es imposible.

Llega al pie del altar y todos los invitados están ahí, incluso Rei. Aquella joven que lo asedio años ahora llegaba de la mano de su esposo con evidentes 5 meses de embarazo. Ella le sonríe y Darién asiente. Se oye la afinación final de los instrumentos de los jóvenes hermanos y uno de ellos aunque lo niegue, tiene el corazón hecho trizas.

El sacerdote toma su lugar… suena un acorde de teclado y todos se ponen de pie… la música continua… sobre el coro se encuentra Three Lights. Se escucha una voz femenina aproximándose al frente del coro y al llegar a él, sonríe a Seiya y toma el hombro de Yaten haciendo un poco de presión

La melodía sigue mientras la novia inicia su marcha al altar.

Run, running all the time  
running to the future  
with you right by my side  
Me, i'm the one you chose  
out of all the people  
you wanted me the most  
And i'm so sorry that i've fallen  
help me up, let's keep on running  
don't let me fall out of love  
Running running as fast as we can  
do you think we'll make it  
(do you think we'll make it)  
running, keep holding my hand  
so we don't get separated  
Be, be the one i need  
be the one i trust most  
don't stop inspiring me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
we work so hard to keep it going  
don't make me want to give up  
Running running as fast as we can  
i really hope we'll make it  
(do you think we'll make it)  
running, keep holding my hand  
so we don't get separated  
Running running as fast as we can  
do you think we'll make it  
(do you think we'll make it)  
running, keep holding my hand  
so we don't get separated

running running as fast as we can  
do you think we'll make it  
(do you think we'll make it)  
running, keep holding my hand  
so we don't get separated

running running as fast as we can  
do you think we'll make it  
(do you think we'll make it)  
running, keep holding my hand  
so we don't get separated

running running as fast as we can  
do you think we'll make it  
(do you think we'll make it)  
running, keep holding my hand  
so we don't get separated

running running as fast as we can  
do you think we'll make it  
(do you think we'll make it)  
running, keep holding my hand  
so we don't get separate

_Corro  
Corriendo todo el tiempo  
Corriendo hacia el futuro  
Contigo a mi lado_

Yo  
Soy la ùnica que elegiste  
Entre toda la gente  
Me quisiste màs a mi  
Y siento tanto haberme caido  
Ayùdame a levantarme para seguir corriendo  
No permitas que me caiga de amor

Corriendo, corriendo  
Tan ràpido como podamos  
Piensas que podemos hacerlo  
(piensas que podemos hacerlo?)  
Vamos corriendo  
Sigue tomando mi mano  
Entonces no nos separaremos

Sè  
Sè lo ùnico que necesito  
Sè lo ùnico en que màs crea  
No pares de inspirarme  
A veces es duro seguir corriendo  
Trabajaremos mucho para seguir hacièndolo  
No me hagas querer renunciar

Corriendo, corriendo  
Tan ràpido como podamos  
Realmente espero que lo hagamos  
(piensas que podemos hacerlo?)  
Vamos corriendo  
Sigue tomando mi mano  
Entonces no nos separaremos

Corriendo, corriendo  
Tan ràpido como podamos  
Realmente espero que lo hagamos  
(piensas que podemos hacerlo?)  
Vamos corriendo  
Sigue tomando mi mano  
Entonces no nos separaremos

Ah ah ah… el futuro

Mientras continua música, la hermosa novia ya se encuentra frente al galante novio. Él ha retirado el velo que cubría su resplandeciente rostro, sus azules ojos enamorados y su sonrisa plena.

Inicia el bien conocido discurso del sacerdote…

Hermanos y hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la sagrada unión entre Darién Chiba y Mina Aino…

Cuando dice esto, Yaten Kou cae sobre sus rodillas con grandes lágrimas en sendas mejillas, sin que Seiya lo note, pues toma la mano de su prometida Serena y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

Mientras la ceremonia sigue su marcha, pasa por la cabeza de Yaten como es que había terminado así, sufriendo terriblemente por Mina.

Una vez que Seiya y Serena- el primero un afamado miembro de Three Lights y la segunda cotizada compositora, directora y arreglista- anunciaron de la nada su compromiso las revistas y periódicos se volvieron locos persiguiéndolos por entrevistas que ninguno de ellos se negaba a dar. Evidentemente no revelaban por qué no se había conocido nada de su relación, pues era algo que querían dejar en el pasado.

Con tanta s ocupaciones, Serena no tenía modo de ir organizando su boda, por lo que recurrió a su amiga Mina, quien daba clases de música en una escuela primaria y tenía más tiempo libre. Seiya por su parte recurrió a Darién su mejor amigo para que se volviera el asistente de Mina, pues había que ir de un lado a otro, recoger invitaciones, buscar y buscar y no pensaba justo que Mina anduviese sola en esos asuntos.

Yaten conoció a Mina en una de tantas vueltas al departamento de Seiya y de Serena, quien se había mudado a Paris e iba y venia cada semana desde Londres junto con su amiga y el pretensioso- a ojos de Yaten- Darién Chiba.

Recordaba perfecto que él estaba en la estancia del departamento de su hermano leyendo la última entrevista que había dado, donde hablaba de aquel rayo que lo poseyó en día que vio a Serena en el cruce de Abbey Road, y como desde ese día ha estado perdido de amor por ella. Sonreía incrédulo, cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció ella como un rayo de sol.

Cruzo la puerta mientras el corazón de Yaten se detuvo, su respiración se agito, se agolpo la sangre en sus mejillas y se levantó en seco. La imagen hermosa de Mina con su cabello rubio suelto cayendo sobre su hombro, sus brazos rebosantes de cajas y muestras de tela, sus mejillas rojas por la notoria carrera de la que venía.

Su perdición llego cuando ella levanto la mirada y ahí estaban esos ojos azules como mares profundos los cuales Yaten pensaba conquistar, no como con las demás. No, lo que Mina le causo fue justo ese rayo del que su hermano hablaba.

Hola- dijo Mina y Yaten volvió a la vida- ¿me ayudas? -sonrió adueñándose también del alma de Yaten

Ahhh… yo.. si claro- musito como pudo aun con las mejillas al rojo vivo

Gracias- sonrió ella- no sabes qué día he tenido- dio como si conociera muy bien a Yaten

No… no sé ¿quieres contarme? – respondió mientras tomaba el montón de cosas que Mina llevaba

Ay ni por dónde empezar… el salón donde quieren la recepción esta apartado por los próximos dos años ¿puedes creerlo? ¡dos años!- dijo alarmada- y pues ni Seiya ni Serena quieren que use su fama- rió- así sería más fácil conseguir la fechas, pero ellos jamás han sido así

Ya veo- dijo Yaten avergonzado de ser el único de los Three Lights que exigía todo exclusivo- ¿tú eres?

Mina Aino- sonrió y extendió su mano

Mina Aino, la misma mujer de la que está enamorado hasta la medula. Quien había sido su razón de ser, su novia, su amante, su todo. Mina Aino a quien había escrito la melodía que endulzo su marcha nupcial. La misma que hoy enlaza su vida a otro hombre. Otro que es el mejor amigo de su hermano. Por fin entendía todo por lo que había pasado Seiya. Se arrepentía, mucho, de haberlo molestado tanto. Hoy estaba pagando su factura.

N/A Gracias por leer! Un abrazo para todos los quehan llegadohasta aqui =) la cacnión es running de No Duoubt. Gracis de nuevo y please dejen reviews!

Leeloo


	15. Te amo

Capítulo 15

Te amo.

Dámelo Bombón- Seiya ordena

No, es mío- Serena corre con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Bombón- Seiya sale tras ella

La alcanza en el patio enorme lleno de tulipanes y fresias que la misma Serena se encarga de cuidar. El calor de medio día se dejaba sentir fuerte, y brillaba intensamente sobre la cabellera rubia de Serena, quien se había asentado en la pequeña escalinata que descendía del comedor de la casa. Seiya la alcanza y le quita el plato que tenía en las manos.

Seiya_ reclama ella

Es mío bombón- sonríe y se aleja con el plato en manos al fondo del jardín

No, es mío- grita Serena y se lanza por él

Nah- responde él sentándose en la misma escalinata pero más al fondo- tú te comiste tu pastel ayer

Claro que no- musita la rubia mientras toma el tenedor que estaba en el mismo plato y lo clava sobre el pastel de chocolate- esto es mío- se lo lleva a la boca

Que no- responde Seiya tomando el mentón de Serena, besándola quitando los pequeños residuos de pastel de sus labios

¡tanto quieres tu pastel?-pregunta ella

Si, lo necesito mucho- responde Seiya con una mirada angustiada- por favor Bombón- toma su mano- dámelo

Si tanto lo quieres- sonríe Serena y toma el último pedacito de pastel del plato- aquí esta-lo muerde

Tú te lo buscaste Bombón- sonríe Seiya lascivamente, seguido de un mordisco a la otra mitad del bocado.

Toma las muñecas de Serena y la tira sobre el césped, la ve fijamente a los ojos mientras ella termina de comer el mordisco que aún tenía. Sonríe ella, él levanta una ceja y sonríe, acerca el rostro al de Serena, quien se aproxima también, finalmente unen sus labios en un urgente beso. El que tristemente es interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

No vayas- suplica Serena

Puede ser Yaten- suspira el ojiazul- dijo que vendría hoy por su pasaporte

¿De verdad piensa irse Seiya?- pregunta ella preocupada- no debe estar solo

Él ya está bien Bombón- suspira- después de todo es más fuerte de lo que creía nena

Ok- agrega Serena levantándose de la verde carpeta- será en un rato – guiña

Caminando de la mano de Seiya, Serena reluce una alianza de boda doble en titanio y oro blanco, con una pequeña hilera de diamantes blancos perfectos en corte color, claridad y pureza. En La mano con la que Seiya sostiene la de su esposa también se exhibe la alianza de iguales características exceptuando la hilera de diamantes, para el son suficientes los que brillan en los ojos de Serena.

Él, como caballero que es abre la puerta pero no está tras ella su hermano. Sino un joven enviado del estudio que ese encargo de las fotografías de la boda.

-muchas gracias_ dice Seiya con una amplia sonrisa mientras Serena le arrebata la entrega de las manos

- por nada- sonríe el joven- si no es molestia puedo- se ruboriza- tomarme una foto son su esposa

- Claro- dice Serena ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Seiya

El joven se retira rebosando felicidad mientras Serena destroza la envoltura y finalmente están ahí, las fotografías que había esperado dos meses y el video también.

Lo vemos Seiya?- pregunta con los ojos brillantes y emocionados

No te acuerdas Bombón? Pero si parece que fue ayer cuando tu llegaste a la …

Seiya al parecer tenía una memoria ideática, narro con lujo de detalle el atrio de la iglesia bardeado en piedra caliza donde se lucían ramos espléndidos de rosas rojas y tulipanes blancos, el sendero cubierto de una carpeta índigo que llegaba a la entrada del templo de puertas de madera labradas en estilo barroco de tres metros de alto, sobre la cual caía una enorme cantidad de hojas de enredadera silvestre con pequeñas campanillas del mismo tono que la carpeta.

El interior de la iglesia formidables tiras de tul de seda blancas unen las bancas de madera de caoba y en cada respaldo se encuentran un tulipán y una rosa en rojo carmín ambos atados por un listón de seda sólida en índigo. En el altar a sendos lados se encontraban enormes ramos de tulipanes blancos entre los cuales realzaban a la vista perfectos botones de rosas rojas.

Mientras Seiya describía esto, ella recordó lo magnifico que él se veía esa tarde de septiembre. El 14 a las 7 pm para ser exactos. El frac en añil, de camisa blanca inmaculada perfecto cuello diplomático adornado por una pajarita del tono favorito de la novia –índigo- y los puños cerrados en gemelos de titanio, asomados por fuera de la levita de cola abierta, botones en matiz idéntico y los apenas perceptibles añadidos en rojo carmín a juego con el azar natural de un botón de rosa roja y otro de tulipán blanco colocado en el bolsillo. Debajo de ella el chaleco de piqué en marino. Continuaban los pantalones sin pinzas y con dos galones (esas pequeñas franjas de dos milímetros de ancho que marcaban un camino carmín a lo largo de la pernera de la prenda)

Lo que no podía recordar Serena, pues no lo sabía era el pulso acelerado de él. Amenazante, lo forzaba a suspirar cada tres segundos mientras esperaba que la sublime visión de la novia apareciera al pie del corredor que la guiaría al altar y a unir su vida a la suya.

-tranquilo- pensaba Seiya- no querrás desmayarte- suspira - pero finalmente- suspira - Serena y yo- suspira

- ¿estás bien?- pregunta el padrino- te ves nervioso

- Yaten- responde- si estoy bien

- ¿seguro?- dice Darién- te ves al borde del colapso

- es solo impaciencia y es que – suspira- espere mucho

- como digas- responde Darién- Yaten¿ no olvidaste nada?- sonríe

- no Chiba nada- responde el hermano de Seiya con aun algo de recelo en la voz y es que no había sido fácil pero el paso de dos años habían sanado prácticamente todas sus heridas.

Ambos hacen repetidas bromas sobre el atraso de la novia y su posible fuga. Las cuales aminoraron la tensión de Seiya, pues buscaba la manera de molestar también a su hermano y su amigo, mientras veía como Taiki terminaba de dar instrucciones a quienes lo acompañarían en la ejecución de aquella melodía que Seiya había escrito a Serena siete años atrás y que no se había atrevido a entregar para proyectos de Three Lights, era privilegio para ella y solo para ella sería interpretada. Esa melodía era ella y los sentimientos de él entregados en acordes, arreglos y liricos.

Se hace un silencio parsimonioso, Seiya ve a Taiki sentarse al piano mientras indica a Yaten con la mirada quien junto con Darién va a toda prisa a la entrada de la iglesia. Seiya no despeja la vista de las manos de Taiki que sigue acomodando las pentagramadas hojas en su lugar y mover los dedos para soltarlos. Todo lo ve en cámara lenta, y a pesar de las caras amigables, felices y conocidas por él, a pesar de estar ahí, todas las personas a quien aprecia, de ser una ocasión que comparte con todos los que son parte de su historia y también de la de ella, solo piensa en Serena a quien realmente desea ver caminar hacia él sin obstáculos ya.

La primer nota de la melodía lo despierta de su aletargamiento. Observa a la concurrencia ponerse de pie. Siguen avanzando la melodía en sus tiempos perfectamente ejecutados por Taiki y compañía

Aparece Yaten del brazo de Molly, elegida como dama de honor por Serena. Él en un traje negro impecable, con despuntes en índigo y el adorno del bolsillo consistente en un tulipán blanco y una rosa del mismo tono. Molly lucía un vestido de escote cuadrado y corte A en color añil, con pretina en seda blanca, zapatilla negra y buque de rosas blancas. Pasos atrás viene Darién del brazo de su esposa Mina ambos lucen idénticos atuendos a los dos anteriores.

Termina la introducción de la pieza, Molly y Yaten ya se encuentran al lado del altar y Darién junto con Mina van a la mitad del camino.

_Amo toda tu figura _

_modelo de lo increíble _

_bellaza y virtud en una _

_tu soltura perdona _

_no dejas morir a nadie _

_y vas sembrándonos ilusiones _

_tu no sabes lo que causas _

_creo que aún no te has dado cuenta _

_haces que la gente agradezca _

_tu existencia_

Tras esta estrofa inicia por fin su marcha la novia que finalmente aparece ante la mirada atónita del novio, ella está acompañada de su tío Kenji, pues la boda se atrasó un año más tras la pérdida de ambos padres de Serena, sin embargo ella sabía que estaban bien y que la acompañaban en ese momento.

_Te amo _

_más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto _

_más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño _

_más que a la balada de un niño cantando _

_más que a mi música, más que a mis años _

_más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres _

_más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres _

_más que a nuestro juego preferido _

_más aún que esto te amo_

A cada paso parece ser movida por el propio viento del otoño, el vestido blanco perfecto de seda solida de un solo hombro el cual se una en la clavícula con pequeños botones forrados en la misma tela, el escote en corazón al cual a los costados corre un sendero de los mismo botones del hombro llegando a la pretina, donde se vuelven de color índigo como la banda de tul que rodea la cintura de la efímera novia, y de ahí parte el regazo de corte princesa de solida seda con correrio de botones blancos por el mismo costado izquierdo del hombro cubierto. Sigue su marcha como un ángel.

_Amo toda tu persona _

_parábola de la vida _

_poderosa cenicienta _

_tu destreza para amarnos _

_no olvidas dolor de nadie _

_y te desvives por alegrarnos _

_no has notado lo que eres _

_y me aterra que lo notes _

_haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche_

Entre las manos lleva un espléndido ramo de tulipanes rojos en botón y rosas rojas recién abiertas, en medio de él resaltan 7 tulipanes añiles, los preferidos de Serena, todos los elegantes y rectos tallos se atan con un cordón de tul índigo creando un maravilloso contraste de tonos entre las flores, la blancura del vestido, el añil de la pretina.

_Te amo _

_mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto _

_mas que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño_

_mas que a la balada de un niño cantando _

_mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años _

_mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres _

_mas que a mis impulsos mas que a mis placeres _

_mas que a nuestro juego preferido _

_mas aun que esto te amo_

Se acerca lentamente con ligeros pasos a Seiya, quien esta absorto con la visión sublime de Serena, quien a su vez dibuja la más bella de las sonrisas. Los celestes ojos se llenan de brillo al ver a su futuro esposo esperarla como siempre, solo que hoy al pie del altar, a solo unos momentos de hacerle un juramento de amor y ella tiene la certeza de que cumplirá con él.

_mas que a un largo viaje, mas que a un rubio campo _

_mas que un viejo amigo, mas que a cualquier santo _

_mas que a tu pureza adornada de errores_

_mas que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe _

_mas que a tu alegría mas que a tus colores _

_mas que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes _

_mas que a nuestro beso primero _

_mas aun que esto te amo_

Su cabello rubio atado en un recogido completo, sobre el cual destaca, a diferencia de lo tradicional, un fedora en juego con la banda de la cintura, decorado con una pequeña pluma negra. Al paso de ella caen hojas de maple secas, los tonos ocres aun exaltan más la belleza de Serena, quien ahora es un ser divino cruzando por el corredor.

_mas que a nuestro beso primero _

_mas aun que esto te amo _

_mas que a nuestro beso primero _

_mas aun que esto te amo mas que a nuestra mágica _

_noche de bodas _

_mas aun que esto te amo _

_Te amo._

Por fin Kenji entrega a Serena al impaciente novio, cuyo corazón está tranquilo gracias a la paz que le transmite verse reflejado en el azul cielo de los ojos de Serena. Ninguno de los dos deja un segundo de verse en el otro. Serena tampoco puede dejar de sonreír. Aun le cuesta creer que es posible unir su vida a Seiya. Él recuerda la primera vez que la vio, sonríe, entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.

Serena no escucha nada de lo que dice el sacerdote, cada pequeño acto lo hace en automático, solo sabe que uno a uno esos rituales le permitirán estar sin duda alguna al lado del hombre que ama desde hace mucho, recuerda el primer beso efímero que le dio junto con una rosa perfecta como las que el adora.

Seiya sigue absorto en la persona de Serena, la ama tal y como lo describió en la melodía que la acompaño hasta su destino final: él. Coloca la alianza en el anular de Serena, ella no contiene la emoción y besa la mejilla del hombre de su vida. Seiya le dice al oído "_te amo"_. Serena como adolecente siente mariposas volar en su estómago y se ruboriza. Seiya nota el rubor y sonríe con los ojos llenos de fulgor y suspira.

El turno de Serena para colocar el anillo llega, y nota el ligero temblor en la mano de él. La toma con delicadeza y de nuevo besa su mejilla y deja caer una solitaria lágrima que corre por su pómulo llevando con ella mucho del amor contenido en ese momento por Serena.

Hacen la declaración oficial de su unión. Solo esas palabras han podido sacarlos de su trance "_puede besar a la novia"_. Él toma la majilla de Serena con la mano, ella reclina un poco su rostro cierra los ojos un instante y los abre de nuevo para ver a Seiya, quien sonríe pleno y despacio se aproxima a los labios de su esposa. Aun no lo creía estaba besando a Serena su esposa. Su sueño era hoy una verdad finalmente, esta noche había unido su vida a la de ella como lo quiso desde que la vio en Abbey Road.

Serena toma las manos de Seiya entre las suyas pues están temblando y lo besa de nuevo. No se dan cuenta de la familia y amigos ovacionando la felicidad que les causa ser testigos de su unión. Tampoco se percatan de cómo fueron saliendo todos. Ellos permanecían ahí inmóviles diciéndose uno al otro lo mucho que se aman.

Te amo Serena, mi dulce Bombón- dice Seiya en medio de una sonrisa

¡recuerdas todo con tanto detalle Seiya?- pregunta Serena que está sentada entre las piernas de Seiya recargando su espalda el pecho de él y juega con el anillo que Seiya tiene en la mano izquierda

Recuerdo todo lo que tiene que ver contigo- voltea el rostro de Serena y la besa

Te amo Seiya- sonríe ella- han pasado dos meses de la boda y me parece sorprendente qque lo recuerdes

Siempre Bombón, siempre recuerdo lo tuyo-sonríe- cada pequeño detalle.

N/A: La canción que acompaña el capítulo es te amo de Alexander Acha. Pues he aquí el capítulo final de este fic, del cual siendo honesta me enamore. Gracias por sus reviews, por su lectura, su tiempo y apoyo. Dedico este capítulo final a mi más reciente fan, sabes quién eres.


End file.
